One Piece: Grand Line High School
by TheBlackDuelist
Summary: Grand Line High School, a school made for the elite, the best of the best. Now, Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats enter this intimidating building on reaching one thing, the title of "King of Fighters". Will Luffy be able to pull his crew through and become the strongest in the school? Read on if you want to find out
1. (Arlong Arc) C1: King of Fighters!

**Grand Line High school**

**Chapter 1:**

**King of The Fighters: Monkey. D. Luffy**

The sun was shining brightly, birds were chirping loud as they flew over a large building with the initials GLH on the front. Yes, this was Grand Line High school, the biggest and richest High School for all kinds of Martial Arts around the world.

Students from all over the world attended this Grand School in hopes of achieving the title of "King of Fighters". The previous holder of this title passed away recently due to a severe disease, but his name would never be forgotten.

The name of the King, the one who achieved the strongest title of champion, the one known as Gold. D. Roger. His name was known throughout the world, as everyone admired him and wished to become as great as him, some even wished to surpass him. But there was one boy who admired him above everyone else. This is the story of that young boy's adventure to become the next champion; this is the story of the Straw Hat wearing boy, Monkey. D. Luffy.

About a kilometre away from Grand Line High School, was a small little tavern with a sign on the top of the building labelled "Party's Bar". It was always packed with the town's people, as it was the only place you could get drunk. Inside the bar were old and young people enjoying their meals and having small talk. At the bar, cleaning dishes was a beautiful young woman, with green hair. She was a bartender in this bar.

She put the glass down onto the ledge, and quickly went up the stairs that was connected to the back of the bar. As she went up the stairs, she could hear loud snoring emitting from the room on the left. She reached the room, and opened it up slowly. As she peered into the room, all she could see was a figure covered in the blankets sheets, snoring loudly.

She entered the room, noticing how messy it was. She had a face of disgust on her face as she walked through the room, and finally reaching the figure sleeping. She quickly yanked the sheets of the figure, to see a young raven haired boy sleeping wearing nothing but shorts. She took a deep breath in and yelled at the top of her lungs:

"WAKE UP, LUFFY", this caused the boy to fall out of the bed, flat on his face.

"Iteeee!" Luffy screamed as he got up scratching his head.

"That's what you get for sleeping in," The young woman said as she put her hand on her hips and leaned towards Luffy's face

"Demoooo, Makino, I was dreaming about a meat paradise "Luffy said with a cute baby face

Makino sighed "You and your meat obsession, anyway it's time for school, get dressed and come down for breakfast". She said while she walked out the door

Luffy pouted "Ehhh, I don't like taking baths...aw well I guess I have no choice" He said as he got up and brushed himself off. He then headed to the washroom and closed the door

**20 minutes later**

Luffy emerged from his bedroom, wearing black jeans, and a black uniform that had the initials GLH and a fist on the upper pocket. He also had that symbol on the back of his satchel he wore from his left shoulder to his right hip. Luffy also wear his treasured Straw Hat on the back of his neck.

Luffy had received this Straw Hat from his father figure, Shanks. He had given it to Luffy when Luffy was 7 years old as his way of sending Luffy off. Shanks thought that the Straw Hat was ready for the new generation.

Luffy walked down the stairs until he was in the bar, and everyone greeted him with high spirits.

"MORNING LUFFY" an old man screamed.

"Finally awake I see" another man said.

"Were you dreaming about meat again, you idiot" another one said. Everyone began laughing

Luffy just grinned widely, and began laughing as well.

Everyone was happy to see Luffy because no matter what kind of mood you were in, the moment Luffy started grinning you couldn't help but smile at him.

"Here ya go" Makino said while handing Luffy a plate of bacons and toast.

"MESHI!" Luffy screamed as he began devouring the food. Everyone laughed and Makino just smiled. "Luffy, slow down you don't want to choke on your food do you?"

"Hai" Luffy said while his mouth was full and swallowed all the fool in one gulp.

"So isn't today the day you finally enter that famous academy" said one of the men sitting at the table.

"Yup, I can't wait to meet strong people there" Luffy smiled

"Just be careful ok Luffy, I heard that there are dangerous people there" Makino said with a worried face.

"You worry too much, besides you know how strong I am, if someone messes with me I'll just kick their ass" Luffy began laughing.

Makino began giggling as well. "Well I do know how strong you are"

10 minutes after Luffy finished eating his meal, he began making his way out of the tavern.

"Alright, I'm off" he said with a smile

"Promise me you won't get into too much trouble" Makino said, while giving Luffy a kiss on his forehead.

"..Alright..." He blushed slightly

"Also, don't give Uncle Garp a hard time; you know how busy he is"

Luffy pouted "Screw him, he left me with a bunch of bums 10 years ago, he can suck it"

Makino giggled at Luffy's remark. He was so cute, when trying to be angry at him

"But alright, I'll be nice "Luffy smiled

"Knock em dead, Luffy" said a young man standing next to Makino reaching his arm out with his fist

"You know it" Luffy said while bumping fists with him

"Make us proud Luffy," said an Old man in the back

Everyone began giving Luffy words of encouragement, and cheering for him. Luffy started to feel embarrassed. He took one last look at the large group, lifted his hands in the air and said with a huge grin on his face.

" I WILL BECOME KING OF THE FIGHTERS"

Everyone stood silent for a moment, but then started smiling and thought "Good Luck..."

Luffy began running towards the school, while the others waved bye to him.

"He's just like you used to be...Shanks...Strong, Courageous, and most importantly, Loveable to death"

Makino thought as she watched Luffy running.

While Luffy was running he began to notice other people in his village, waving at him and cheering him on. Some even had banners with the words "Future King of Fighters: Monkey D Luffy". Luffy smiled at this, and waved back. He then crossed the street, and began heading towards the school. The school looked incredibly big even from such a far distance.

"First I need to gather a crew..." Luffy wondering to himself

As Luffy was about to cross another road...

"AHHHHH" a girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What the hell was that" Luffy said with a confused and worried face

He quickly turned to his right and noticed an abandoned Parking lot. As he got closer there he saw a little girl with a hat on her head, on the floor with tears coming down from her eyes. In front of her stood, five thugs with a tattoo of a shark on their arms.

"Oi, you ruined my pair of pants" said one of the thugs as he inched closer to the girl

"It was...an accident..." The girl sniffed frightened for her life, backing away slowly until a fence blocked her way.

"Accident or not, those were expensive pants, you bitch!" said another thug, slapping her in the face and sending her back against the wall.

"I'm...sorry" The girl began crying holding her hand up to her face with a huge red mark on it.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, you're going to have to come with us" another thug said chuckling

"Yea were going to make you work to pay us back the money you owe for these expensive jeans" said the thug with the stained jeans

In truth, these thugs were nothing but players, who got in the girls way on purpose as she was running with Ice Cream in her hand, so that they could make it look like it was an accident. What a bunch of pussies -.-

"Get your ass up, you stupid bitch" The thug then grabbed the girls hand

"YADAAAAA" the girl screamed

"You don't have a choice you stu..." He noticed that his arm stopped moving and felt a crushing sound coming from his wrist. It was his bones being crushed by the force of another's man's hand on his wrist

"ITEEEEE!" the thug screamed in agony, as he looked towards his left and noticed a green haired young man with three earrings on his left ear, and three swords on his right waist.

"You shouldn't be picking on little girls, especially ones that had nothing to do with your own problems" The young man said

"SHUT UP" The thug yelled and pulled back his right arm to punch him

Before he could even reach his face, he was already in mid air flying across the parking lot, and smashed into multiple barrels.

"Boss!" the group screamed as they went over to him

The green haired young man had his arm stretched out and yawned..."My bad, I guess I used a little bit too much force".

Luffy looked in amazement at the strength of this young man.

"Whoa, he's strong, He's definitely joining my crew" Luffy grinned

"You bastard, how dare you do that to the boss" said one of the thugs with a sword in his hand

"Who the hell are you" a thug said from the back

"...Roronoa Zoro... "The young man said

"Your gonna pay for that" said another with a sickle and chain.

Zoro just yawned and motioned his hand towards them "Bring it" he said

They all charged at him, with Zoro just standing there. One of the thugs swung his sword at him but Zoro effortlessly evaded it, at the same time delivering a blow to the stomach of one of the thugs, with the hilt of one of his swords. The thug dropped to the ground knocked out. Two of the other thugs launched themselves at him with fists, but Zoro caught them both at the same time, and lifted them both in the air..."What the hell is with this guy" screamed one the thugs as he was being lifted up. Then instantly Zoro smashed them both into the ground, causing them both to cough out blood.

"Three down..." Zoro said uninterested in the fight he was in

"Damn it, he beat three of us so easily" said the last thug as he was spinning his sickle and chain.

"Eat this" he yelled and threw it, the chain began to wrap around one of Zoro's arms. "Interesting" Zoro said to himself. "Hahaha, I got him Boss!" The thug pathetically said "Now finish him off". The leader of the thugs got up from the damaged barrels, and wiped the blood from his nose.

"You are so dead..." He said, while lifting both his hands in the air

Zoro and Luffy looked confused at what exactly he was doing.

"Now hold him real tight" said the leader, as red energy started gathering around his arms"

"Wait Boss, you don't plan too..."

"Fire Art: Kaen taihō! (**_Flame Cannon_**_)_" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

A huge flame torrent emitted from his hands!It was linear and was shot right towards Zoro, while burning the thug who was holding onto Zoro. Zoro looked at him with a serious face, and took out one of his swords and cut the chain off, and ran towards the little girl and picked her up and jumped out of the way. The flame torrent burned right through the fence behind them. After the attack had finished, and left burnt marks all over the Parking Lot, Zoro put the girl down and pulled out his two remaining swords. One he put in his other hand and the other, he put in his mouth.

"Did flame just come out of his hands?" Zoro thought while gripping his swords

"THIS BATTLE IS AWESOME" Luffy screamed with his eyes lit up

"Santoryu..." Zoro began positioning himself in a stance

"You think you can stop my power from just using more swords!" The leader said

He put his hands in the air to begin the next attack, but Zoro had already become within striking range. The thug panicked and tried to release his attack but he was too late.

"Oni – Giri! (_Demon Slash)_" Zoro said as he slashed the thug and slid behind him. Zoro took the sword out of his mouth and threw all three swords into the air, and they all landed in their sheaths. At the same moment, blood emitted from the leader's chest as he had received three sword wounds on his chest. He fell to the ground but not before saying "Arlong...will...avenge...us"

He then lost consciousness

Zoro yawned and wondered "Who the hell is Arlong?"

The little girl that was crying before ran up to Zoro,

"Thank...You" she sniffed with some tears still in her eyes.

Zoro bent down and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Hey don't mention it".

"You were awesome man" Luffy said patting Zoro's back

"Yea than..." Zoro was about to say but then noticed a Straw Hat boy behind him

Zoro then stepped back and yelled "Who the shit are you? "

"The name's Monkey D Luffy" he said with a grin, "And I'm going to be King of the Fighters"

Zoro looked at him with wide eyes "King...of the Fighters eh," He scowled "You don't look so tough, kid".

A vein popped from Luffy's head "What the hell did you say! "screamed Luffy.

Zoro put his arms on his three swords "You heard me, Monkey D Whatever".

Luffy became enraged and was about to snap but was stopped by the little girl who had a sad expression on her face. "Please don't fight, it's not nice".

Zoro shrugged his shoulders "Alright, uhm...what was your name again?"

He wondered not knowing her name all this time.

"Apis" she said.

"Alright Apis, we'll stop fighting" Luffy said while putting his arm around Zoro's shoulder

"Right buddy" Luffy ginned

"Get the hell off me, and I'm not your buddy" Zoro screamed pushing Luffy away.

"Don't be mean" he said while trying to regain his stance. "Oh I almost forgot" Luffy said while Zoro look at him confused. "Join my crew Zoro!" Luffy said to Zoro.

"What...the...hell..." Zoro said as he tried to understand what he was thinking.

"Yea, I need someone with your strength on my crew, so that we can enter tournaments and become King of the Fighters" Luffy said with a smile.

"Hell no" Zoro bluntly said as he began walking away

"Thanks again Zoro", said Apis as she waved goodbye to him

Zoro just threw one hand in the air.

x.x.x.x.x

"I need to get that guy on my team" Luffy thought to himself as he walked towards the school.

He had finally made it to the entrance of the High School. The building was about 20 feet tall with four different buildings connecting to a central building. In front of Luffy stood a large metal gate. Luffy smiled his usual smile and thought "This is the place where the last king of the fighters fought and became the strongest fighter in the world. Also Shanks became part of his crew and earned his title as one of the 4 emperors of the school".

Luffy put his straw hat on his head, and said with a smile,

"Here I come, Grand Line High School"


	2. (Arlong Arc) C2: Exploding Santoryu!

**Grand Line High school**

**Chapter 2:**

**Exploding Santoryu and The New Nakama**

"ARLONG-SAN, ARLONG-SAN" screamed a man with the same tattoo as the previous thugs. He kept running until he reached a tall building, with a Shark logo on a flag, on the top of the building. This building was known as Arlong Park. Inside were about fifty men, with weapons all around. They noticed the man running inside.

"Where is –pant- Arlong-san" The man said trying to catch his breath

"Calm down aniki, what's the problem" said a tall looking man with a sword on his left waist.

"WE HAVE A HUGE PROBLEM" with a scarred expression on his face

"Oho, and what exactly would that be?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the top of the building's stairs to see their leader sitting on a throne chair with three men next to him. One had spiky hair and 8 swords on his back and was wearing a red and white striped shirt and sandals. Another had a black jujitsu uniform on and had his hair in a ponytail. He was very muscular and had a godlike physique. The last of the men was a blonde haired man, taller than the average man. His most distinctive feature was how long his lips stretched past his nose. Finally, in the middle of them was a very tall man, wearing a white vest, with black stripped shark marks on it. He also had a snow hat on his head, and as wearing sandals. He smiled, showing his super pointy teeth that looked just like a sharks. The thing that scared everyone the most wasn't his enormous height, or his well built muscles, not even his monstrous teeth. It was his eyes. He had eyes that could pierce the deepest part of your soul and see the fear he caused.

The man from earlier that was screaming heavily before; bowed his head, and so did the rest of the men in the building.

"Arrrlong-san, we have an urgent problem" he said muttering his words

"Tell me what the matter is" Arlong said as he looked down to him

"Yes..sir..Apparently Ken and his group were defeated"

...Arlong's eyes widened a bit.

"Is this the truth" he said with a little anger in his voice

"Yes!" the man got up quickly as sweat was dripping from the side of his neck.

"That's surprising, I had assumed that their task was a relatively easy one, who knew there would be some fighters in that area" said the Jujitsu man

"I'm not surprised at all, I mean the area they were sent too was close to GLH." Said the long mouthed one.

"Ahahah¸they suck" said the spiky haired one laughing in the process

"Who were they defeated by? "Said Arlong as he got up from his chair

"That's the thing, when we arrived at the parking lot, there was no one there except Ken and his group unconscious on the ground." He said.

"However...we had noticed something else when we were there". He said with a troubling look on his face. "

"Tell me" Arlong said

"I talked to Ken, who was barely conscious at the time, and asked him the same question; but all he was able to do was mumble out something about Three Swords."

Everyone's eyes in the building became wide, including Arlong's

"Three Swords...you don't mean..." the jujitsu man said

"It couldn't be anyone else" the long mouthed one said

"Kuroobi...Chew...who are they talking about" the spiky haired one said with a confused look n his face

"You've never heard of the swordsman who uses three swords, Hatchi? "said Kuroobi

"NANI! Someone uses more than two swords other than me! "Screamed Hatchi

"Dumbass" Chew said

"Men!" Arlong screamed. All the men in the building looked towards Arlong

Hatchi, Kuroobi, and Chew, stopped talking to each other and turned to Arlong.

"I want you all to find this trouble making swordsman, and bring him back to me" Arlong said while his hands were in the air and he put his leg on top of the stair shaft.

"But...sir...this is Roronoa Zoro were talking about..." said one of the men in the back

"I heard he single handily took down one of the biggest gangs in the area, with over a hundred members, just because someone woke him up from his nap"

"There's no way we can take down someone like him..." one of thugs said with a depressing mood in his voice

Whispers and mummers started coming from everyone in the crew, and some even sat back down and continued talking about themselves.

"...So would you rather deal with me..." Arlong said with a blank expression

...Silence...

Everyone stood still, and ceased what they were doing...

After about a minute of silence...

"LETS KILL HIM" said everyone in the building

They all began picking up their weapons and ran out the door.

"Should we go along with them?" Kuroobi turned to his left, looking at Arlong

"There is no need, besides this is like a test for him, if he isn't able to defeat those weaklings, then he wouldn't stand a chance against any of us. "

"Shaaaahahaha" Arlong began laughing...

x.x.x.x.x

Luffy walked up to the front gate of the school. It had a metallic speaker on the side labelled "Identification Registration" on it. Luffy tilted his head towards it.

"Is this where I'm supposed to go to register"

He walked up to the gate; the gate responded by saying "Announce Your Name"

"Monkey D Luffy" Luffy said with a confused look on his face

The speaker started beeping all of a sudden, Luffy quickly jumped back "WOAH, IT"S BEEPING AWESOME"

"Monkey D Luffy...Recognized..." the speaker said

A square card popped out from the machine and it sent towards Luffy. He caught it by lifting his arm in the air, and glared at the ID card. It had a picture of Luffy smiling on it at the top right corner and read the following statistics:

Name: Monkey D Luffy

Age: 17 Years old

Birthday: May 5th, 1995

Hair Color: Raven

Eye Color: Black

Height: 5"7

Occupation: Student Fighter

Rank: D (lowest)

Homeroom: Class 2-A

Luffy's eyes widened completely "HOW THE HELL DOES THIS MACHINE KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME"

The gates of the school slowly began to open, and it became super bright from the shining gold statues in the middle of the courtyard. Luffy placed one of his arms to cover his eyes, so he wouldn't go blind. When Luffy thought it was safe to remove his eyes, he dropped the ID card, and his jaw dropped all the way down to his feet. The school was ridiculously big, with buildings as far as the eye could see. Luffy saw gold statues everywhere, and students around either relaxing or sparring against one another. It was complete paradise for Luffy, as he always wanted to go to a place where he could fight and not get into trouble

As Luffy picked up his ID card and began walking inside the building, he noticed the biggest statue in the middle. It was a statue of the last King of Fighters, Gold. D. Roger. He stared at the statue for a few minutes, and then just smiled.

"That'll be me someday, I promise"

x.x.x.x.x

Luffy entered the hallways of the main building and saw no one in the halls

"That's strange..." Luffy thought

"I wonder where everyone is"

"Oi, you there!"

Luffy turned around and noticed a giant man running towards him.

"Why are you roaming the hallways, you should be in class by now"

"Class already started?" Luffy said with a shocked face

"What...oh you must be a new transfer student" the man said with a calm face

"Yea, just came in right now, the name's Luffy" he grinned

"Well welcome to Grand Line High, my name's Dalton, I'm the Vice-Captain of the Patrol squad"

"What's the Patrol Squad" Luffy questioned

"Basically, it's a squad that patrols the halls and streets of the school, to see if there are any students skipping, or if there are unregistered fights taking place"

"I see..." Luffy said

"Anyway, since you're new here, I won't mark you down; you should get to your class already, you don't want to miss orientation"

"But I don't know where to go" Luffy had a sad expression on his face

Dalton began chuckling

"I assume you have your ID card? "

"Uh..Yes I do"

"Just look on it, it should state where your homeroom class is"

Luffy took out the ID card and scanned it, to find the name of his Homeroom class on the right

"Class 2-A" he said

"Ah, so you're in Mr. Rayleigh's class" Dalton said with a smile

"You know him?" Luffy asked

"I've heard good things about him, anyhow his class is on the 2nd floor, just take those stairs to the next floor" he said pointing to a staircase on the left "And a right at the next intersection and keep walking until you see a door with those letters on it."

"Alright, thanks Dalton" Luffy smiled and started running

"See ya later" Luffy said while waving goodbye

Dalton waved goodbye at him

"There was something about that kid...something I liked" he said with a smile

x.x.x.x.x

Luffy had listened to what Dalton said and was at a door with the initials "2-A" on them

"This is it, time to meet some new friends" Luffy said with a huge grin and reached for the door

He opened the door wide up and screamed at the top of his lungs "WATS UP I"M LUFFY, AND I"M GOING TO BE KING OF THE FIGHTERS"

The entire class went silent and so did the teacher. Then after ten seconds of silence the entire room started giggling and laughing at him.

"Who's this looser?" said a guy in the back

"King of the Fighters...yea right" said another guy in the back

Luffy just wondered why they were all laughing, and began walking towards the teacher

The teacher was an old man with silver hair. He wore a pair of round glasses, and wore a black coat along with some sandals. He looked at Luffy with a shocked expression.

"Isn't he..." he said with a curious face

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Luffy" he said with a smile

The old man regained his composure and reached his hand out, "Glad to have you with us Luffy, my name is Silver's Rayleigh" but please call me Mr. Rayleigh.

"Ok, Rayleigh" as Luffy shook his hand

"Mr. Rayleigh" he said correcting him

"Ok, Rayleigh"

"You're a slow one aren't you?"

"Huh" Luffy said with his head tilted

"Never mind" Rayleigh sighed. He turned around to the entire class who was still laughing.

"BE QUIET" he yelled

The entire class stopped laughing in that instant and were facing forward.

"Now I would like to introduce a new transfer student, his name is Monkey D Luffy" Rayleigh said pointing to Luffy.

"The Future King of The Fighters" Luffy added with his hands on his hips and his head held high, while Rayleigh looked at Luffy with interest

Some of the students started giggling from his remark while others...

"What a cheeky bastard" said a muscular young man with Red hair, and goggles on his forehead. He looked at Luffy with a grin on his face and clenched his fist

"He's a funny one" said a man with a flur hat on his head with dots on it, and had a huge ass sword behind him. He began chuckling on how Luffy entered the class

The rest of the students just looked at him with some of the girls smiling at him, noticing how cute he was, while most of the guys continued laughing at him thinking that he was just another idiot.

"So where do I sit Rayleigh?" Luffy wondered

"It's _Mr_. Rayleigh...and you can sit wherever there is an open seat"

The room was arranged in rows of ten, with 30 students in total. Luffy looked around to find an open seat, but then noticed a familiar face sleeping next to the window. Luffy began running towards him with one hand in the air.

"OI Zoro" Luffy smiled as he waved to him

Zoro opened one of his eyes, hearing a familiar voice and peeked to see who was calling him. His eyes shot open and fell of his seat. Everyone started giggling, but Zoro gave them all a dirty look, which silenced everyone who giggled. Zoro sat back down in his seat and put his legs on the desk, and looked the other way.

Luffy finally reached where Zoro was sitting.

"Hey Zoro, I didn't know you were here" Luffy smiled and sat down next to him

"Why the hell are you even here? " Zoro asked

"Is that guy crazy! He has some sort of death wish if he talks to Zoro like that..." said a kid in the back of the room

"What an idiot, let him die it'll just show that he needs to learn his place around here" the red haired young man said while chuckling.

"Mind If I sit next to you buddy" Luffy asked while putting his arm around Zoro's shoulder

"Don't call me buddy, and I don't care where you sit just don't bother me" Zoro said brushing Luffy's hand off his shoulder.

"Don't be stingy now Zoro.." Luffy said in a pleading voice...

"Urusai!" Zoro screamed

Everyone in the room had their tongues sticking out of their mouths and screamed "EHHHHHH". They couldn't believe their eyes. The Lone Wolf, who never let anyone come within 2 feet near him, was having a conversation with him. The red haired young man just scowled and closed his eyes. The other man with the flur hat on his head just chuckled "That kid sure is interesting..."

Rayleigh was in shock as well. He had known Zoro only for about a year outside of school in the local dojo where he trained, and he had never seen Zoro acting friendly with anyone before (If that's what you call friendly). Rayleigh coughed and picked up a piece of chalk on the ledge.

"Alright that's enough chit-chat, now take out your text books and let's begin"

**The class resumed **

x.x.x.x.x

After class had finished, excluding Zoro and Luffy, all of the students had left the class.

"Aren't you coming Zoro" Luffy said with a worried face

"Just leave me alone" Zoro said in a low voice and opened the window and leaped out of it

He began running as fast as he could

"Hold on Apis, I'm coming" He said as he ran past the school gates

"Matte yo, Zoro!" Luffy tried to call him back, but Zoro was already long gone

"Damn it, I wanted to ask him to join my crew again." Luffy pouted

Luffy gathered his things and also jumped out the window. He felt something squishy and hard at the same time under his feet.

"Ow..."

"What the hell?" Luffy looked under his feet to a pink haired kid under him.

Luffy leaped off him and apologized "Sorry about that kid"

"Don't worry about..." The kid said as he got up with broken glasses, and red drips coming from his nose.

Luffy took a quick look at him, noticing how short he was. He also saw how nerdy he had looked from his glasses all the way down to his dorky shoes. Luffy ignored all of these things though.

"Oi, are you sure you're ok?'' Luffy brushed some dirt of the kid and picked up his books

"Yea I'm fine, just watch where your landing next time.."

Luffy began giggling nervously

"What's your name anyway" the kid asked

"Luffy" he smiled

"Well nice to meet you Luffy, I'm Coby". The kid said as he reached out his arm towards Luffy

"Ahaha, nice to meet you as well Coby" Luffy shook his hand

"Why did you jump out the window" Coby asked

"I was trying to follow a guy that I need to talk to." Luffy crossed his arms

"Oh I see...Wait a minute..." Coby said reluctantly as he came to a realization

"The one who jumped out the window, earlier...you mean you're looking for..." Coby barely getting the words out of his mouth.

"Yea, Zoro" Luffy said bluntly

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Why on earth would you be looking for that dangerous man" Coby said with fear in his eyes

"I want him to join my crew" Luffy grinned

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Coby screamed from Luffy's earlier comment

"What's your problem" Luffy asked while scratching his head

"Haven't you heard the rumours about him?" Coby started saying

"No, what are they"

"They say that, he is the son of the devil himself. He shows no remorse or mercy when he fights, and he'd kill you if you looked at him the wrong way. He also is a master swordsman, who was defeated every dojo in the school, and has been named The Lone Wolf."

"I see..." Luffy said calmly

"HOW CAN YOU NOT BE T-T-TERRIFIED AFTER HEARING THIS" Coby blurted out

"Why would I be, and Zoro isn't any of the things you just said, I've seen him fight before. He actually does show mercy to his opponents and is not as ruthless as you make him out to be."

Coby was speechless, how could someone who only met him a couple of hours ago, know what he was like.

"Well...if you say so, anyway it's getting late I have to hurry home now" He dusted himself one last time and began running in the opposite direction

"Bye Luffy, see you tomorrow" Coby waved at him

"Later" Luffy waved back

x.x.x.x.x

Luffy began heading home, he had some many things on his mind and wondered how we has going to gather his crew so that he could become # 1. He then heard a familiar voice on the street a couple of metres away from him. It belonged to the thug who Zoro cut down earlier. He had bandages on his chest and the rest of his crew had bruises and scratches. In front of them was Apis, the girl Zoro saved earlier cowering behind Zoro as the crew got closer to him.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What do you guys want? Apis mumbled out as she hid behind Zoro

"You know what we want, stupid girl...revenge from earlier" Ken said as he was holding onto his chest

"Buzz off, you guys are becoming an eyesore" Zoro said with a smug look on his face

"You're going to regret messing with the Arlong Crew" Ken said as he took out his phone

Zoro looked, at him with confusion

"NOW MEN" Ken screamed into his phone. At that moment swarms of thugs started surrounding the area, appearing from dark alley ways, and from the sewers. In no time at all Zoro, had become surrounded by at least eighty men.

Zoro picked up Apis, and did a back flip onto the beach that was directly under the street.

"Go somewhere and hid, Apis" he said bending down to her

"B-B-But what about you?" Apis said with tears in her eyes

"I'll be fine, it wouldn't matter if there were a hundred of them, I won't lose to these guys".

Apis took Zoro's hand and held it tight.

"Please be safe, Zoro-ni-chan" she said with a worried look on her face

"ni-chan?" Zoro looked at her with a shocked and confused face and blushed a little bit, but then smiled and patted her head.

"Alright, imouto" Zoro said and gave her a little push towards a safe area

"LETS GET HIM" The rest of the gang said and jumped from the streets onto the beach.

Zoro unsheathed his three swords and tied his bandanna onto his head. He then took a stance and ran toward the enemy.

One after one, they fell. Zoro took down opponent after opponent, with little trouble. He then jumped into the air...

"Santoryu...Tatsu Maki! (**_Dragon Twister_**_)_" Zoro began spinning and suddenly a violent tornado started enveloping Zoro in it. This devastating tornado wiped out more than half of them. When Zoro regained his footing on the floor, he was attacked by four swordsmen who all jumped into the air and plunged their swords at him. Zoro noticed this and turned around..

"Santoryu... Hyakuhachi Pound Ho! (**_108 Pound Phoenix_**)" Zoro screamed and sliced the air around him, causing four wind slashes to emit from his sword and cut down all four of them. Another man appeared from behind Zoro, but he back flipped right behind him, and landed back to back. The thug was shitting bricks, and didn't know to react. He then started getting blurry, and a huge slash wound opened up from his back. Zoro looked around and saw all of them either running away or on the floor unconscious.

He was about to put his swords away until he heard...

"AHHH LET GO OF ME" screamed Apis, as Ken gripped her by the neck.

"APIS!" Zoro screamed as he rushed towards her.

"I don't think so, don't you take another step, unless you want this cute little girl to die." Ken said holding his hand up to her face, and heat started gathering around his hand.

Zoro grew in anger and stopped advancing

"That's more like it, now drop your swords" Ken said

Zoro tsked and dropped his three swords to the ground.

Ken began laughing "This is way too easy, who ever knew the great Lone Wolf, would fall so low as to save some worthless little bitch". Ken laughed even harder.

"I DONT CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME ZORO, JUST ATTACK HIM" Apis yelled

"Shut up you!" Ken punched Apis in the face which indeed shut her up

"Don't you dare touch her!" Zoro said as he moved a little further.

"Don't even think about it" as he wedged his hand closer to Apis

"Damn it..." Zoro said in anger

"Now that's a good little dog, now just stay there and get hit by my blasts"

Ken began building up energy again. This one was alot bigger than the one before.

"Fire Art: Giga kaen taihō! (**_Giga Flame Cannon_**_)_" he yelled, as a humongous flame vortex shot out of his hands and burned through Zoro.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Zoro screamed in agony

"ZORO-NI-CHAN-"Apis screamed in horror as she saw Zoro being hurt

Back on the streets, Luffy looked at the hurt Zoro, with a very serious and angry face. He dropped his school bag, and put his straw hat on his head and began making his way down

Zoro, who was had been severally burnt with black skin and barely standing, fell onto his knees in pain.

"A..p..i..s" he mumbled out as he reached his hand towards her

"On.i..Ch..an" Apis started crying as she also reached her hand towards him.

Ken began bursting out in laughter "Is this all you have to offer? You pathetic excuse for a swordsman!"

Ken lifted one of his arms in the air again and began gathering energy for another attack. Ignoring the straw hat boy who was closing the distance between himself and Zoro.

"By killing you, I can move ever so closer to Arlong-san and someday surpass him!" Ken smiled

"Fire Art: Giga kaen taihō! (**_Giga Flame Cannon_**_)_" he yelled as a huge flame torrents emitted from his hands. It began swirling and headed for the already injured Zoro.

"Run Away Zoro!" Apis screamed in despair

"It's too late for his ass" Ken began laughing

Zoro closed his eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came.

"Oi..."

He heard a familiar voice and slowly lifted his head up to see what had happened. Zoro froze still and couldn't believe what he saw. The kid he thought out to be as some weak idiot, was holding off the swirling flame torrent with one hand.

"L-L-L...uffy?" Zoro wondered how did Luffy know he was here.

"Shishishishishi" Luffy started grinning

"Yea...Rest easy now Zoro. I'll take care of this"

Zoro slowly got up from his knees and picked up his swords.

"Why are you here...I never asked for you to sa...

"Promise me"

Before Zoro could even finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Luffy staring at him.

"What" Zoro said with a shocked face.

"If I save Apis, will you then join my crew?" He said with a straight face

Zoro couldn't respond to what he just said. This kid was asking something as stupid as that, in the middle of a crisis.

Zoro then smirked and said "Alright...ONLY if you save her"

Luffy grinned widely

"Wagata".

Luffy then turned to Ken who's face was too priceless for words. "**HOW IN THE BLUE HELL DID U STOP THAT ATTACK**?" He screamed at the top of the lungs.

Luffy then smirked and raised his other first in the air.

"Don't get me wrong, it's not that your attack was weak in anyway".

Luffy then punched the Flame torrent, exploding it and charred sparks fell from the sky.

"I'm just way out of your league" Luffy smiled

The next moment Luffy was in front of Ken, with his hand on his stomach. Ken didn't even have time to react...

"Anyone who hurts, their own Nakama...are scum"

Luffy then raised his other arm and sent a devastating punch to Ken's stomach. Ken's face turned from ugly to outright hideous as he was sent flying two miles back, slamming right into the side of the beach. Luffy caught Apis and gently put her down. The dust cleared with Ken knocked out with a huge fist mark on his stomach. Zoro looked in amazement at how fast and strong he was, even losing sight of him in the split instant he got over there.

"Th-Thank you for saving me and Zoro" Apis said as she hugged Luffy

"Shishishishi" Luffy grinned "No problem, now shouldn't you be thanking Zoro?"

"Ah that's right!" Apis remembered as she sprinted to where Zoro was

Zoro sheathed his swords and laid on his ass, and Apis ran over and hugged him tightly

"Thank you so much Zoro-ni-chan –sniff-"she said with tears coming down her eyes

Zoro smiled

"Hey didn't I tell you to stop crying all time "Zoro patted her head gently and got up with her still clinging to him.

"Looks like my work is done" Luffy said while walking away

"Matte!" Zoro screamed as Luffy turned back to Zoro confused

Zoro put Apis to the side, and slowly walked over to Luffy

"I'm in" Zoro said bluntly

"What?" Luffy said as he tilted his head

"You said I needed to join your crew if you saved her, well I'm honouring that agreement".

Luffy looked confused "We had an agreement like that?"

A vein popped from Zoro's head as he grabbed Luffy's shirt "**ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO TELL ME YOU FORGOT WHAT YOU SAID TO ME LESS THAN 2 MINUTES** **AGO**" with shocked expression on his face.

Luffy nervously chuckled and his eyes lit up "OH, that promise you mean, yea just forget it happened"

Zoro and Apis both looked at him with shocked faces

"B-But you were so hell bent on getting me into your crew" Zoro said confused

"Yea but, that was different. I said that in the heat of the moment, but now that's it over I don't want to force you to join." Luffy then began walking away

"Matte!" Zoro said again and Luffy turned around only to be shocked at what he saw. Zoro was on the floor bowing his head.

"From this day forward I pledge my loyalty to you, Captain..." Zoro said with a smirk

Luffy then looked at Zoro, speechless.

Then began laughing "Well, If you're sure, Welcome Zoro".

Both Zoro and Luffy crossed arms with one another at their new friendship while Apis clapped for them

For this was the start of the **Straw Hat Fighters Journey**


	3. (Arlong Arc) C3: Enter Nami!

**Grand Line High school**

**Chapter 3:**

**Friendship or Deception: Nami's Choice**

The doors to Arlong Park burst open. The last remaining members of the crew looked puzzled at what they saw. Coming through the door, were injured, bruised and slashed up men dragging their feet. At the very back were two cut up men, who were carrying their leader who was knocked out flat.

"Oi Oi, what the hell is this" Said Kuroobi, who had a face of disgust on his face

"Are you guys serious..." Chew said as he was incidentally chewing on some gum at the moment.

The two men who were carrying their captain had tears down their eyes.

"He...was..too strong" one of them said while wiping tears from his eyes

"He was like some sort of demon..." the other one said shivering

Arlong got up from his chair and jumped down towards them. The moment he landed on the ground, it started shaking which caused some of the table and chairs to topple over. All of the other crew members stepped away from him. He slowly made his way to his defeated men. He stood before them and looked at them with hatred in his eyes.

"Did Zoro do this to you, Ken" Arlong said as he took Ken away from the men and laid him down.

Ken was barely breathing but was able to muster out some words "...St..raw...H...at" he then completely lost conscious

"Straw Hat?" Arlong wondered what he meant by that

"I've never heard of this Straw Hat before" Kuroobi said

"Well, he must have some degree of strength seeing as he was able to cause that huge hole in Ken's stomach." Chew said

"He got beat up by someone in a Straw Hat..." Hatchi thought, then started giggling, and finally burst out in laughter at this

"Ahahaha,how embarrassing that must be" Hatchi continued laughing.

"You better shut up, Hatchi, Arlong isn't in the mood for jokes" Chew said pointing towards his captain

Arlong turned around and glared at Hatchi, which caused Hatchi to put his arms on his mouth and apologize.

"This...Straw Hat must be in league with Zoro, why else would he attack on of my men?" Arlong pondered

"It seems we were too naive in thinking overpowering him would work...we need to go about this in a more sneaky approach" Arlong said aloud

"I think I can help out with this..." said a voice coming from upstairs.

Everyone turned to see who had spoken. An orange haired girl, that was wearing a white vest, and a yellow skirt, began walking down the stairs. She had a slim figure and a very noticeable bust.

Some of the men started wooing at her, while others just stared.

"Ah Nami, you would be perfect for this job" Arlong began smiling

"Well duh, you can't leave the job up to these idiots" Nami said while holding her hand out in the air and the other on her hips

"What was that, you bitch!" said one of the men in the back

"Don't think just because your Arlong's tactician that you're better than us" said another with an angry tone

"Silence, you insolent fools, Nami is more valuable than the rest of you riff raft," Arlong said bluntly

The rest of the crew shut their mouths and sat down

"Anyway, what`s this important job you want me to take care of, Arlong"

"Yes of course," He began. "Now there is this swordsman I want you to take care of. His name is Roronoa Zoro. He's been causing us trouble and we need you to take care of him. Also if you find a man wearing a straw hat near him, get information on him as well."

"Hmm" Nami began groaning while taking a seat on the ledge, and crossed her legs.

"What kind of method, would you like me too use" she asked

"Anything that you see fit, just make sure to obtain all of their secrets and weaknesses, if you can complete this task I might even think about letting off your debt too us,"

Nami's face turned serious, and she quickly got up

"Consider it done, and you better keep your promise, Arlong" Nami said as she began to go back upstairs.

"Of course, I am a man of my word..." Arlong said with a smile

"That was cruel of you Arlong, getting her hopes up like that" Kuroobi said.

"Shaaaahahaha" Arlong laughed

"Well it's not like I'm actually lying to her, I'll lightly take off some of the money she owes us, but she will still have to work for us for the rest of her life due to..._certain_ circumstances" he smiled

The entire crew began laughing hard, and continued laughing.

"Well I think it's about time we headed for school, Kuroobi, Chew, Hatchi. Let's go. "

The three men jumped of the ledge, and began walking with Arlong towards the door

"We'll be back men, just enjoy yourselves until our return."

Everyone in the building began chuckling and nodded in agreement

_Upstairs..._

"Nojiko...Gen-san...Bellemere..." Nami said with tears in her eyes as she looked at a picture of her sister, uncle, and mother

"Just a little more too go, and we will be finally free from this wretched man" Nami said with a small on her face

"Now to get to work"

She began to take off her clothes, and put on her school uniform. It was similar to the one Luffy wore but instead of black jeans, she wore a short skirt and a tightened vest. Nami was incredibly beautiful, and had always been very popular at her old schools, but most people feared her because she was involved with the Arlong Fighters. Her place in the crew was the Tactician. What she did was establish battle strategies and drew maps of the arena's of the school. She had an unparallel ability to determine a strategy for any environment and setting. Because of this, The Arlong Fighters, were a crew to be feared and were ranked in the top ten Fighters in GLH, from reputation alone

"Well I'm off.." She kissed a picture she had of Bellemere, her foster mother, and headed out the back.

_Meanwhile at Party's Bar_

"Oi Luffy, you better not be sleeping again" Makino shouted from the side of her bar.

Luffy began chuckling, "I'm awake, I'm awake" he said as he put on his uniform. He then reached down and looked at his cell phone he had gotten from Makino the other day as a way of congratulating him for making it into the school. He looked at his contacts list and saw a name highlighted. –_Zoro-_ it read. Luffy then grinned.

"That's one member I've got, now to recruit the rest" Luffy smiled as he put his phone back in his pocket and walked downstairs.

"Here's your breakfast Luffy grinned.

"Here's your breakfast Luffy" Makino said as she handed Luffy a plate with toast and bacons on it, alongside some orange juice.

Luffy began and ate it all in about ten seconds and got up from his seat, and began walking towards the door.

"Ah Matte Luffy" Makino said as she opened the door to her bar

"Nani?" Luffy looked at her with a confused face

"Aren't you forgetting something" Makino said with her arms crossed

"I am?" Luffy looked at her confused.

She pointed at the lunch she had prepared Luffy that was sitting on the table where had been sitting

"Ah, how could I forget".

Makino sighed "Honestly what am I going to do with you"

Luffy just giggled

"Later!" Luffy screamed as he ran out the door

"Take care" Makino screamed to him while waving.

x.x.x.x.x

Luffy arrived at the school 2 minutes before the bell rang. He saw alot more students entering then when he did yesterday. Some of them looked very intimidating, and others looked hopelessly weak. Luffy scanned through all of them looking for someone who looked strong to be a part of his crew.

"Hmmmm, Now who will it be" he looked through the crowd.

"Luffy-san!" he heard a voice coming from his left

It was a small boy with pink hair, and had goofy looking face as he carried his books.

"Oh, Coby wat's up" Luffy smiled and put his hand in the air

Coby regained his breath as he caught up to him, and smiled at him

"Not much, I didn't know you came this early Luffy-san"

Luffy chuckled "Don't get used to it; I was just lucky I woke up from my dream earlier than I usually do".

"What was it about" Coby asked

"The worst kind of nightmare I could have ever imagined...Vegetables". Luffy said shivering

Coby was silent for about a minute, but then burst into laughter

"You really are a weird one, Luffy-san" he said while still giggling

"Think so?" Luffy asked

"Yea, anyway are you looking for someone" Coby wondered as he had noticed Luffy looking through the crowds of people.

"Uh, I'm trying to find the next member of my crew" Luffy said still looking through the crowds.

"If you're looking for a crew, it must mean you are trying to become the King of Fighters" Coby said in admiration

"Hell no, I WILL become the King of Fighters" Luffy said with a grin

There was something about Luffy that made you believe in what he said to you,

"Well if you're trying to assemble a crew together, why not start with a Tactician?" Coby said

"Tic-Tac what?" Luffy wondered

Coby giggled "No...a Tactician...as in strategist. They are the brains of the crew and are the ones who formulate battle plans. They are very important for a crew to become successful

"Ah I see...So basically they are smart.."

"...I guess in a sense they are but there is alot more th..." Before he could finish, Luffy clapped his hands together.

"Yosh! I'm going to find a smart person to join my crew and be our Tactician"; Luffy screamed and ran off inside the school

"He has a one tracked mind..." Coby said and began walking inside the school as well

x.x.x.x.x

Luffy reached his class and opened up the door. He saw everyone had already taken their seats. A few students were just chatting with one another, while others were studying. Luffy walked inside and tried to find out which one of them was the smartest, but none of them caught his interest. As he began walking towards his seat he saw Zoro sleeping next to the window again. Luffy jumped towards him and put his arm around his shoulders. Everyone else in the class looked at him, and thought "He's Dead..."

"Morning, Zoro" Luffy grinned

Zoro opened his eyes to see Luffy, and smirked

"Morning...Captain."

...**There was dead silence in the room**...

Everyone's eyes popped out of their eyes and screamed "**WHAT DID HE SAY**". They just couldn't come to the realization that The Lone Wolf had joined a crew.

"Did he just say..." The red haired man said in awe

"Well who would have thought..." The man with the flur hat on his head smirked

All eyes were on Luffy, most of them with hatred, as he was able to snatch the prize that most of the captains in the room were looking at. Everyone tried to recruit Zoro, into their crew but no one had ever succeeded. What made this kid so special, everyone thought and whispers started going around the room.

Zoro stood up, which caused everyone to gasp and stop what they were doing.

"The next person who says something bad about my Captain..." He said with his eyes closed

"Will answer to me..." Zoro opened his eyes with a cold stare in them.

All the whispers had ceased, and everyone started apologizing to Luffy and got back in their seats. Zoro just slumped back into his chair and closed his eyes again

"Thanks, Zoro" Luffy grinned at him

"Just doing my job"

Mr. Rayleigh had entered the class and everyone started to pay attention,

"Good morning everyone, today we have another new transfer student with us today"

Everyone's eyes widened and small whispers could be heard from the back

"Come in" Mr. Rayleigh said as he motioned his hand to the person standing at the door.

The door opened and a woman walked through it.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to, Nami"

Nami smiled. "Nice to meet you all, my name's Nami; I hope you will take care of me from now on".

All the boys in the room got up and started cheering

"What a Babe!" one said in the left corner

"She's so beautiful" another one said coming from the middle

The girls on the other hand began crossing their arms and pouted. All of the attention had been taken away from them and was now on this new girl.

Nami scanned through the class until she stopped and saw what she was looking for.

She noticed the man in the straw hat, and the green haired swordsman immediately and began to walk over there.

"Take any seat you wan...well I guess she already knew" Rayleigh said noticing she had already left

Nami began to walk towards the back, and stopped when she was in front of Zoro and Luffy.

"Hi, I'm Nami, it's nice to meet you" she smiled

"I'm Luffy, the next King of the Fighters" he said with a grin

Zoro just scowled and turned his head to the side.

"Not a friendly one I see" Nami thought to herself as she sat down right next to Luffy.

"Mind If I sit here?" She asked in a cute voice

"Go right ahead, Nami" Luffy smiled

All of the boys in their class started glaring at Luffy who was having a conversation with Nami as they spoke.

"What's with that guy, first he gets Zoro to join his side, and now this smoking hot transfer student is hanging out with him" said a smug looking kid in the back

"There's something that kid has...that draws people near him" the man with the flur hat pointed out.

Nami thought to herself "Well that was easier than I thought, I've already become friends with them, and now all I need to do is gather some more information on them".

x.x.x.x.x

The bell rang and everyone started leaving class.

Nami then got up from her seat.

"What are you guys doing for lunch" Nami asked

"That's none of your business" Zoro bluntly said

A vein popped out from Nami's head as she glared at him. They both left out a hmph and looked away from each other

"Oi Zoro, be nicer to her, She's a friend" Luffy pleaded with him

"Tsh, if you say so, Luffy" Zoro briefly said

"At least he's nice" Nami thought

Luffy then looked at Nami with a smile. "Wanna join us for lunch?" he asked

"Sure" Nami happily accepted with a smile

The three of them got up and headed towards the cafeteria. It was located on the first floor in the middle of the buildings. It was very big, and had tables and chairs for about two hundred people. Different crews and groups were already heading towards their sections, and ordered their food. The three of them entered the Cafeteria and looked for an empty table. They noticed one near the back with three chairs and headed towards it. They each sat down and put their bags onto the floor. Nami and Zoro went to go buy food, while Luffy brought out his lunch he got from Makino

"Looks Delicious" Luffy said with drool coming down from his mouth.

He began pillaging through his food, attracting the attention of everyone near him.

"Your captain, sure likes to eat alot" Nami giggled as she looked towards him while standing in line with Zoro.

"Who would have thought..." Zoro said

"Anyway Zoro, tell me why you decided to join up with Luffy, I mean sure he's a nice guy but I'm sure with your reputation you could have easily joined any crew in this school." She asked wondering about it

"You wouldn't get it." Zoro smirked

"What do you mean" Nami asked tilting her head

"Luffy is...different, he doesn't only seek me out because of my strength, and he doesn't treat me as if I am a tool at his disposal. He thinks of me in the same way he thinks of himself. As an equal, even though I'm his subordinate. Also I promised him that I would join after he saved my imouto, I don't mind following someone like that."

"Wow, I never knew people could have bonds like that" Nami wondered

"My dream is to become The World's Strongest Swordsman and in order to do that I need to defeat the current holder of that title" Zoro said while he clenched his fist

"These guys...their dreams are so big and seem impossible to achieve, but they still believe they can do it." Nami thought to herself

"Anyways, what about you?" Zoro replied to what Nami had said

"H-H-Huh" Nami stuttered as Zoro caught her off guard

"I know you didn't approach me and Luffy for no reason, what are you after" Zoro said intrigued.

"Well, Out of everyone in the class, he's the only one who didn't look like a creep" Nami said giggling

Zoro chuckled as well

"Also, I felt something warm about him, something you only find in someone who values friends over himself, and I just thought that I could use a friend like that" Nami said with sadness in her eyes and in a low voice

Zoro stared at her and patted her on the back

Nami looked at Zoro, in which he smiled "Don't worry, you picked the right people to hang out with"

Nami wiped some of her tears away, and smiled

Once they ordered their food and sat back down, Luffy was already full with his belly reaching over the table

"Now that was a meal..." Luffy said while rubbing his belly

"You could eat anyone out of house and home" Zoro jokingly said

"Remind me never to invite you over for dinner" Nami also jokingly said

They all began laughing with one another and started to have small talk while eating.

Everyone else around them couldn't believe their eyes, when they saw Luffy having conversations with the feared Lone Wolf and the girl who was with the Arlong Fighters

"So, Captain what's our next move" Zoro said as he finished with his soda

"Well, right now our first priority would be to gather more members for the crew"

Zoro nodded in agreement. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Well sorta, I need someone smart to be our Tactician..."

The minute Nami heard those words, she raised her hand up. "This is my big chance to get close to them" Nami thought.

Both Zoro and Luffy looked at her confused and wondered what she wanted to say

"I'll become your Tactician" Nami smiled

Luffy opened his eyes up wide, while Zoro just stared at her with a blank face

"REALLY? ARE YOUR SMART NAMI?"

"Well I'm not dumb" Nami giggled, "and I know my way around the school."

"THANKS, Welcome to the crew" Luffy screamed as he went over and hugged Nami

Nami began blushing as her face turned bright red. She never expected him to hug her so hard, and he felt nice and warm. She could hear her heart beating faster as she looked at his face.

"It-It-It's no problem" Nami stuttered out as she was being squeezed

"That was lucky for us, finding a Tactician so quickly" Zoro said with a smirk

"...almost _too_ lucky" he deeply thought

x.x.x.x.x

When lunch was over all of the students, began heading home while some stayed after school to practice.

Luffy and Zoro had began walking to the front gate of the school while Nami was staring at them from the school window

"...They seemed...nice" Nami quietly said with no one around. This was the first time Nami had actually made _real_ friends. All her life people only befriended her because of her beauty as to get close to her, or because some thought by hanging out with her, would increase their reputation and maybe the Arlong Fighters would recruit them. She never actually made true friends who liked her for who she was. She looked at her phone, which had Luffy's and Zoro's phone numbers.

She smiled "I guess, I'll hang around these guys a little longer before I call Arlong san."

She picked up her bags and began making her way home. Her house was just a couple metres away from Arlong Park. It was in a poor district with other houses similar to it in the area. It was a small house, with tangerines in the front and backyards. There was a mailbox inside with a pinwheel on it. As Nami approached her house, all of her neighbours just ignored her and some even whispered at her and closed they're doors. Nami had expected it, to them Nami had betrayed them and joined the Arlong Fighters. Nami just smiled a little and continued on. When she finally reached her house, she opened the door with a key she had in her bag, and turned on the lights. There was no one in the living room, but then heard footsteps coming from the kitchen with a woman screaming at her.

"NAMI" the woman screamed as she tackled Nami to the ground and hugged her.

"Hey, Nojiko..." Nami said trying to regain her position

This was Nami's sister Nojiko. She was a year older than Nami and had been attending the senior part of GLH. She looked similar to Nami, except that her hair was blue, and she had darker skin. Her buxom was also noticeably bigger than Nami's and her figure was more pronounced.

"So Nami..." she began saying as she went back into the kitchen to get some snacks. "How has it been working for that jerk"

Nami placed down her bags and jumped on the sofa. "It's been hell..." Nami said with a sad expression on her face

Nojiko then brought out some oranges from the kitchen, and some Orange juice.

"Uncle Gen has been worrying about you, always praying that you're doing alright"

"Tell him I'm fine, he doesn't need to worry about it" Nami said with smile

Nojiko pinched Nami's cheeks "Don't lie to me, I can see through your little act" she said while pulling harder on them

"I-Inm tellmng yoi thwe twuth" Nami tried to say as she was being pinched

"Liar" Nojiko let go of Nami's cheeks and pulled her close for a hug. "I know how much pain and misery you're in, I'm your sister after all"

Tears began flooding down Nami's eyes. "Nojiko...he beats me whenever they lose a battle...He works me day in and day out in a secluded room...he never lets me have any friends..."

"I'm sorry Nami...I wish I could do something for my little sister in need..."

Nami then wiped her tears and got up with confidence. "Don't worry, the debt that we owe him is almost done and once it is, I'll be free again". Nami smiled and picked up her bags.

"I'm a little tired so I'm going to sleep early" Nami began making her way to the stairs

Nojiko then looked at her with a worried face, to see tears drops coming the front of her face. "I need to do something..." she then brought out her phone which contained hey boyfriend's number. She quickly dialed it and held it to her ear.

x.x.x.x.x

Nami opened the door to her room, and looked at it with sorrowful look on her face. "I've missed this place so much" she said dropping her bag and jumped on her bed. She then began to look at the ceiling and held her phone in the air.

"Friends huh..." Nami looked at it with her new friend's phone numbers in it

"Luffy..." She then began to blush and smile about thinking about him. She put one of her hands on her chest and closed her eyes.

"I don't know what it was about him, but whenever I was around him, I felt all of my worries disappear. I felt as if I could forget about Arlong, and just have fun. I didn't have to fake smile when I was with him...I really did" she said as tears came down her eyes

She then turned off her candle light that had been on and covered herself in the blanket's sheets. "Good night Zoro...Good Night...Luffy" Nami smiled and soundly slept.

The door to her room was slightly open and Nojiko was peeking at her. "Well..Well...Well..." Nojiko closed the door slowly and called her boyfriend back. "I don't think there's anything to worry about; she has found some friends that she can trust". Nojiko smiled

"Please protect her" Nojiko prayed.

To Be Continued


	4. (Arlong Arc) C4: Usopp the liar

**Grand Line High school**

**Chapter 4:**

**The Long Nosed Liar, Pride on the Line**

Inside the school, was a giant corridor which led to another level. Past that corridor, was a giant door that read "Principal's Office". Inside the office, four figures had gathered inside the room each sitting on their own respective chairs.

One man was extremely tall, and was dark skinned. He had a sleep mask on his head, and was wearing a white button-up vest over a long sleeved navy blue shirt and matching white trousers and shoes. He was sitting on his chair with his hand on his lap and his head resting on it.

The man next to him was as equally as tall as him. He wore gold-amber tinted sunglasses, along with a yellow striped suit, with a white coat on top of it, along with pure white shoes. He looked older than the two next to him, due to the freckles on his face. He had his leg crossed on top of his other leg and had his hands in his pockets.

The final man sitting away from him was a bit shorter than the two but was more built. He wore a crimson double-breasted suit, decorated with what appeared to be a pink rose on his left button hole. He wore normal brown shoes and had both his arms and legs facing down.

These three men were known as the School's Enforcement Squad. They were like teachers except that they didn't actually teach subjects, but taught the essence of the word "pain" to those who defied the laws of the school.

In front of them stood the principal of the school, he wore a seagull hat on top of his afro. He wore a white button-up suit, along with white jeans, and black shoes. He was about the same height as them, but was incredibly more muscular.

"I assume you know the news, men" he said while putting his fingers together on his desk

"I had heard something about it," the man with the sleep mask said as he looked more intrigued

"His grandson, that's something..." the one with the glasses said in a slow voice

"Great, that idiot's grandson is going to cause us trouble..." the man with the crimson suit said.

The principal frowned. "It's unfortunate, but realistically we had no choice but to let him in, Garp kept bugging me about it".

**-**_**Flashback-**_

"Oi Sengoku, let my grandson into your school" a tall old man said as he patted the principal's shoulders

"NO WAY IN HELL, The fact that he's related to you already worsens his chance" Sengoku screamed

"Awww~come on, He's really strong" Garp smiled and began chuckling

"I don't care how strong he is, taking another one of your grandsons, is just trouble"

"Oh yea, how is he doing" Garp asked wondering about his other grandson he sent to GLH

"Well, look at this poster, it should tell you all you need to know" Sengoku said handing over a newspaper to Garp. Garp took the paper and opened it up.

"Let's see now..."

Garp widened his eyes as he saw his grandson and his crew had beaten up two hundred men in the school tournament.

Garp burst out laughing. "That's my grandson!" He laughed even harder

Sengoku became very pissed."It's not funny! Thanks to your trouble making grandson, we have to reschedule all of the fights, which took weeks to do". Veins were popping out of Sengoku's head.

"Well then how about this, If Luffy is defeated in one of the tournaments he has to drop out" Garp said while eating a rice cracker

"...Alright, that sounds reasonable, but be warned Garp I won't go easy on him" Sengoku nodded in agree

"Also...GIVE ME THOSE" Sengoku snatched the rice crackers from Garp. He began eating them in front of him

"AH MY RICE CRACKERSSSSS~" Garp screamed in agony

_**-End Flash Back-**_

"And so here we are, now I know it' early and unreasonable to send you guys out this early in the semester but I need you guys to watch over his grandson and make sure he isn't up to anything." Sengoku asked

The three got up and began walking towards the door.

"We're on it" the three said as they left the office

Sengoku turned around on his chair, and looked at a picture of him and Garp when they were younger. "I'm sorry Garp, but I need to protect this school..."

x.x.x.x.x

**Ding Dong**

The school bell had rung and everyone had left their seats and headed for lunch. In the back Luffy and the others were playing cards and hadn't noticed the bell had rung.

"I Win again" Nami screamed as she dropped her last card down on the table

"Argh, damn it" Zoro scratched his head and threw down his cards as well

"I don't get it how does she keep winning" Luffy asked wondering, with about twenty cards in his hand

"LUFFY, WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY DAMN CARDS IN YOUR HAND" Zoro screamed at him

"What? I thought the one with the most cards win?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion

"IDIOT, LEARN THE RULES BEFORE YOU PLAY".

Nami just started laughing and packed up her things. "I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria" She then began walking out the door and waved.

"Time to eat" Luffy said while getting up

"Oi, Luffy Matte" Zoro said as his captain was about to leave

"What's up, Zoro?" Luffy said turning around

"Are you sure, you can trust her so easily?"

"Yea why not, she's our friend..." Luffy said bluntly

"What I meant is, how do you know she isn't up to something?"

Luffy looked at Zoro for awhile, but then just smiled. "Don't worry, she's our tactician now, and that's all that matters."

Zoro just stared at his captain, but then smirked "Well if your sure about this, I can't really complain now can I?"

Luffy grinned. "Let's go eat"

They both made their way down to the Cafeteria, and looked for Nami at their usual seat but she wasn't there. Zoro saw her usual seat empty and wondered where Nami had gone.

"Where is she?" Luffy asked Zoro, but Zoro just shrugged his shoulders. They both made their way to the table and sat down looking to see if Nami was sitting at another table.

"Maybe she went to the washroom" Luffy said taking out his lunch

"Probably" Zoro said while putting his legs on the table

They were about to start eating, but then heard a screaming voice coming from outside the cafeteria's doors. The words started to become clearer

"THE ENFORCEMENT SQUAD IS COMING, THE ENFORCEMENT SQUAD IS COMING" yelled a young man that was wearing an outfit similar to Luffy's except he had his jacket unbuttoned and wore two binoculars on his head. His nose was exceptionally longer than average and he was dark skinned.

"WHAT, THE ENFORCEMENT SQUAD IS COMING?" screamed a young man at a table

"CRAP, EVERYONE HIDE" another man said ducking under the table

Everyone else in the Cafeteria began hiding and ducked for cover, and those in the cafeteria line dropped their lunches and ran away.

In less than a minute everyone was under a table and all the conversations had stopped. The only ones who didn't move from their seats were Luffy and Zoro

"Why is everyone hiding? Are we playing a game?" Luffy asked while still eating

"I think they said something about the enforcement squad..." Zoro said with a sandwich in his mouth.

The young man who was screaming this had stopped. He looked over at the cafeteria line and smiled. He then grabbed all of the sandwiches on the plates and sprinted out the door as fast as he could.

After two minutes of silence, someone peeked their head up and noticed that nothing had happened

"What...the?" a man said scratching his head

Everyone else began getting up confused, but then noticed that their lunched had been stolen.

"SON OF A" most of them screamed and quickly glanced all over the place to see who done it. Unfortunately the man had already sprinted out of the room.

"It was that damn Usopp, again" said the earlier man

"What a pussy, he can't even buy his own shit so he has to steal ours" a rough looking man said

Luffy looked at Zoro with a confused face, but he just shrugged. He then noticed Nami entering the cafeteria again and pointed her finger towards her.

"OI Nami, where'd ya go?" Luffy asked while waving his hand

"Sorry guys, I had some business to take care of" Nami smiled as she walked to her seat and sat down.

"What kind of business would that be exactly?" Zoro looked at Nami with a curious face

"Seeing as it isn't any of your business, I don't see a reason to tell you" Nami spat her tongue out at him

"Tsh, Whatever" Zoro looked the other way

Nami looked back at Luffy,

"What happened in here, I heard screams across the halls?"

"No clue, some long nosed guy came in screaming something about the enforcement squad and stole people's food, and ran away"

Nami put her hand on her chin and rubbed it "Enforcement squad, you say..."

"I'm going to go find that guy" Luffy said as he finished all of his food

He began to get up, and walked towards the door

"Wait up Luffy" Zoro and Nami said as they picked up their things and followed right behind him

_Meanwhile, outside in the courtyard_

Under a huge tree in the middle of the courtyard, was a young girl reading a book. She wore glasses to help her read, and was wearing the same uniform as Nami except her skirt was a little longer than hers. She the noticed a man behind her and smiled when he dropped plates of food in front of her.

"Hello Usopp~" The girl said with a smile

"Hey there, Kaya" Usopp said while sitting down next to her

"I see you were out stealing again, you know you shouldn't do that"

Usopp began laughing, "For a great warrior, stealing is natural"

Kaya also began laughing as well and, Usopp began telling Kaya stories on how he "bravely" got achieved this feast by beating up some thugs that tried to cut in front of him in line.

Kaya always loved hearing Usopp's stories, she knew very well that they were obvious lies, but she didn't mind. She knew that Usopp only told them, so that she would have someone to talk too. Kaya wasn't a very sociable person, and only considered Usopp a true friend.

"You should have seen them cower in fear, when I stared them in the eye telling them how I was a master sniper and could have killed them in half a second with my eyes closed" Usopp rambled on as Kaya just kept giggling.

"IS THAT REALLY TRUE?" Luffy said screaming in Usopp's ear. Usopp screamed at the top of his lungs and quickly jumped back see Luffy smiling at him

"Sup" he said casually

"D-D-DONT STARTLE ME LIKE THAT" Usopp screamed at him

"Hi" Kaya said with a smile

"DONT GREEY HIM KAYA" Usopp smacked his hand into the air

"Why not, we just wanted to say hi to this great hero we heard you say earlier"

Usopp turned slowly around to see Zoro leaning on the tree

"Yea, show us your mighty power, Mr._Hero_" Nami said playfully as Usopp quickly turned around again to see an Orange haired girl next to Kaya.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?" Usopp screamed while pointing at them

"I'm Luffy, the next King of the Fighters" he said with a smile

"That's Zoro, the next greatest swordsman" he said pointing to Zoro who only smirked

"And that's Nami, the best tactician in the entire world who smells awesome!" pointing to Nami and smiling, causing her to blush and look away.

"So you guys are Fighters? Usopp pondered as he regained his sanity

"Yea, but we're still incomplete" Luffy said

"This is your chance Usopp, why don't you ask them to if you can join?" Kaya said with hope in her words

"But ..Kaya..." Usopp began hesitating

"You want to join us? Sure why not" Luffy said calmly

"OI" Nami and Zoro both said in disagreement

"Before he joins, shouldn't we know what exactly he can do? Zoro said with a blank face

"Yea, you can't just go around asking random people to join, Luffy" Nami said with her hands on her hips

"But I like him...That's all I need" Luffy smiled

Nami and Zoro were silent and just smirked

"Geez, what kind of Captain have I got here" Zoro began chuckling

"Well if you're sure Luffy" Nami began accepting it

"Yup, welcome to the crew Usopp" Luffy happily grinned and reached his hand out

Usopp looked at it for a minute, and looked at Kaya. She nodded her head in agreement, and after careful consideration Usopp was about to shake his hand but...

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BASTARD" a familiar voice came from west of where they were sitting. It was the man earlier at lunch, who had brought some of his crew members along with him.

"There he is!" pointed one of the members to Usopp who was scared shitless

The crew began walking towards him with death in their eyes.

"Are you the little shit that stole the Boss's food?"

Usopp's began shaking and he didn't want to admit he did

"Look over their boss," one of the men said pointing to the sandwich that was on the ground next to Kaya

"Well that's all the proof I need" the tallest one said grabbing Usopp by the shirt and lifting him off the ground.

"Usopp!" Nami screamed as she began to get up, but Zoro blocked her path with one of his swords.

"Do you want him to get beat up?" Nami furiously asked

"What I or what you want has nothing to do with it" Zoro calmly said

"We don't make a move unless Luffy says so"

Nami began to calm down and looked at Luffy. He just stood there, staring at Usopp.

"Don't help me!" Usopp screamed. Alerting everyone's attention

"It was my own decision to take their food, so I'll suffer the consequences myself" Usopp said while gripping the man's shirt

"DO YOUR WORST" Usopp screamed while waiting for the impact of the man's punch

'You made my job alot easier!" he swung at full force which knocked Usopp backed a couple metres. Blood came out from his nose, it was crocked.

The rest of the men that were behind him started laughing and cheering

"Yaaaa, show him not to mess with us "a man screamed at the back

"Make the little pussy eat dirt!" said another pumping his fists up and down

The beating continued, and Usopp was being kicked around like a rag doll. Kaya just covered her eyes, not willing to see her only friend being beaten up.

"Usopp..." she sniffed as tears were coming down her eyes

"I can't watch this shit anymore!" Nami said looking away

Luffy and Zoro just continued to stare at them, not moving a muscle, but in their hearts they wanted to beat the shit out of this guy who was hurting their friend

"Let me get in on the fun," a man in the back said as he drew his sword

"Fine, but don't kill him just slice him up a bit so we can show his beaten ass around the school" the leader said as he backed up a little

The man who now approached Usopp held his sword high in the air, getting ready to slash Usopp.

"Please...Stop!" Kaya screamed as she got up and ran towards him

"Kaya Wait!" Nami ran after her trying to stop her

"NOW FOR THE FINALE" the man said swinging his sword down

"K..aya..run away" Usopp mumbled out as blood coughed out of his mouth.

"USOPPPPPP" Kaya screamed one last time as she saw the blade heading toward his head

In that instant, Luffy put his Straw Hat on his head, and quietly said "...Zoro..."

A second later, Nami and Kaya opened their eyes to see the man's sword being blocked by another sword.

They looked up, and saw Zoro standing there, with a smirk on his face

"How long were you planning, to let him get hurt Luffy" Zoro said as he deadlocked the swordsman

"Not too long, I was waiting until it had become an unfair fight" Luffy said with a serious face and dropped his bags and cracked his knuckle

"Let's kick some ass" Luffy said while moving towards them

"You...bastard" the man said as he jumped back and ran towards Zoro

Zoro continued looking away, uninterested and finally looked at the last second

"Do you mind, buzzing off?" he asked as he pulled out another sword

"Nitoryu...(_Two-Sword Style)_"

The man jumped into the air and plunged his sword at Zoro, only to notice he had disappeared. When the man landed, Zoro reappeared behind him with his two swords out.

"Taka Nami! (_**Hawk wave**_). A powerful gust of wind came out of the man's stomach, slicing him up several times while being swept up into the air, and finally dropped to the floor with several slash wounds all over his body.

"Im-Impossible!" the rest of the crew screamed as they watched their sub captain being defeated so easily

"What a bore..." Zoro said while sheathing his swords

"YOU BASTARDS, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY MEN" The leader screamed and charged at Zoro, who closed his eyes

"DIE!" he screamed as he launched his fist at Zoro

"Oi...Where are you looking at" said Luffy as he was in between Zoro and the huge man.

"GET OUT OF THE W..."

**BAM**

Before he could finish his sentence, Luffy's fist had already penetrated his stomach causing the leader to lose consciousness in a split second. Luffy held up the knocked body of the captain and threw him towards his underlings

"I better not see your asses around my Nakama again"! He screamed

Everyone began sweating and screaming and ran away with their knocked out captain.

Nami and Kaya sighed in relief.

"Amazing, these two are beyond your average fighter's strength" Nami said in shock

"Shishishishishi" Luffy began laughing

As Luffy and Zoro turned around, a gun had been pointed at their heads from far away on the other side of the courtyard

'You bastards are going to pay for what you did..." one of the underlings said as he was about to shoot.

"...Wind Style... Eigo kara eāshotto! (_**Air Shot**__)_ Usopp screamed as he had a gun pointing at the ones aiming for Luffy and Zoro. A big gust of wind shot out from his gun, and blasted the gunman right into the wall knocking him out.

Luffy and Zoro noticed this and turned around

"Whoa, that was an amazing shot, Usopp" Luffy said in admiration

"Not bad" Zoro smirked

Usopp then smiled and held the gun towards his shoulder

"That was nothing..." Usopp said as he fell to the floor.

"USOPP" Kaya screamed as she ran to him and put him on her lap.

"Will he be alright?" Nami asked with a worried expression

"Yea, that happens all the time, he's a tough one"

All of them just laughed.

x.x.x.x.x

_The Next Day..._

It was lunch time and Luffy, Zoro and Nami were in the Cafeteria just talking

"I'm telling you guys, Orange juice is WAY better Apple" Luffy said while eating

"Bull shit!, Apple takes the cake" Zoro disagreed while drinking

"I don't know Zoro..." Nami said in disbelief

"Oh you stay out of this" Zoro angrily said

They just kept bickering and laughed at the same time

"Hey guys"

They heard a familiar voice standing next to them. It was Usopp with Kaya. Usopp had some bandages around his face and bruises all around his body from yesterday.

"We just wanted to thank you guys for what you did yesterday" Kaya said with a smile

"It was no problem" Nami said

"BUT YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" Zoro yelled

"Details...Details.." Nami said as she looked away

"I swear..." Zoro scowled

Luffy just laughed "Sure, anytime Usopp and Kaya"

"Thanks to you guys I'm going to become a stronger person, and not cause trouble so that people will grow to respect me."

Luffy just grinned and Zoro smirked.

"Well we'll see you guys later" Usopp and Kaya began to walk away

"What are you talking about?" Luffy said with a confused face

"What am I...? Don't you get it, I said later as in I'll see you guys around again" Usopp said not believing how dumb Luffy was

"Quit playing around, and sit down" Zoro said

Usopp and Kaya were shocked...

"Yea, we're friends already so sit down" Luffy grinned

"Does this mean..." Usopp said with tears coming down his eyes

"Welcome to the crew, Usopp and Kaya" Luffy said with a huge grin on his face

"It's nice to have another female on board" Nami smiled

"You may be weird, but hey who isn't in this crew" Zoro smirked

"You...guys" Usopp and Kaya began crying and jumped in and hugged the three of them

After regaining themselves, Luffy put his soda up "Cheers to Usopp and Kaya"

"YEA" Everyone screamed, while everyone else in the cafeteria just looked at them weirdly

"With this, our crew members comes to 5 people" Luffy thought and smiled


	5. (Arlong Arc) C5: The Baratie and Sanji!

**Grand Line High school**

**Chapter 5:**

**The Black-Legged Cook and the Baratie **

"That's all for today class, does anyone have questions?" Mr. Rayleigh said while putting the chalk down onto the blackboard's ledge.

He saw a hand being raised up and turned over to see that it was Luffy...again...

"I have a question, Rayleigh" Luffy said with his hand raised in the air

"It's _Mr._ Rayleigh Luffy, and what is your question?"

"Could you repeat everything you just said?"

Everyone just burst out into laughter, while Nami just face palmed, and Zoro continued sleeping

Rayleigh had a shocked expression on his face, and just chuckled

"You want me to repeat, an hour lecture, with only five minutes left?"

"No, just tell me what's important?" Luffy said with a serious face

"Alright, well to put it simply...

**DING-DONG**

"MESHI!" Luffy screamed as he ran out of the classroom

Everyone had a sweat drop coming from the back of their heads. The students began packing up their things and headed for the cafeteria as it was lunch time. Nami looked at Zoro, and pocked him with her pencil. After a couple of seconds...

"OW" Zoro screamed as he fell over

Nami began laughing while getting up from her chair.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he screamed as he pulled himself up

"You really should stop sleeping in class" she said with a smile on her face

"SCREW YOU, AND MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS" he continued shouting

"Yea..Yea..." she casually said while heading towards the door

Zoro looked around to see that his Captain had already left

"Where's Luffy?" with a confused look on his face

"Where do you think...It's lunch time.." Nami giggled

Zoro just got what she meant and smirked. "He's got quite the one track mind, doesn't he"

Nami also smirked. "That's what makes him Luffy" she said while blushing a bit.

Zoro had noticed this."Oi, are you okay? Your face is turning red"

"It-It-It's nothing" Nami said with her hands crossing side to side. She turned and started to head for the door.

"Well come on, we don't want him to eat everything now do we?" she said while motioning her hands toward herself

"Guess, not." Zoro smirked as he headed out the door with Nami

_In the Cafeteria..._

Luffy had run all the way from the 2nd floor towards the cafeteria without stopping for a second. He busted open the cafeteria doors, alerting half of the students who were already eating and screamed "FEED ME, MEAT!"

Everyone just had a blank stare at him, including the Cafeteria ladies. Luffy made his way towards one of the ladies, and grabbed a plate. He kept on banging it against the container that held the best food. Luffy had forgotten his lunch today, and heard you could get food from the cafeteria line.

"I want that...and that...and that...and that..." he kept saying while looking at different types of foods. One container had a huge quarter chicken inside of it, with rice and gravy as a side dish. The one next to it, had pasta and lasagne inside of it with, different spices attached on top. The one beside it, had different deserts such as Ice cream, Chocolate sundaes, and vanilla shakes attached to it. Luffy's tongue began sticking out, and had a waterfall coming out of it.

"Hey Obasan, give me all of them!" Luffy said to an old lady handing his trey out

She was incredibly obese, and had freckles all over her face. She had a cigarette in her mouth and a dipping spatula in her hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I cannot do that, kid" The lady said

"Ehhhh~, why not" Luffy frowned

"Because your student ranking isn't high enough to eat this stuff" she said while pointing towards the piece of paper on the side. Luffy glared at it, and noticed that each container had a letter on it, with the words "Fighter Class" with a letter after that.

"What do those mean?" he looked back at the old lady

"Well to sum it up, for whatever class you are in within this school, there are privileges granted with them. The higher your letter is, the more variety of food you get to eat. These containers you see here, all belong to the A ranked fighters in the school."

"So how do I know what rank I am?" Luffy asked

"Check your student card, it should say on it"

Luffy reached into his back pocket and pulled out his student card, he looked at it carefully and found what he was looking for. It read "Rank: D". Luffy tilted his head, and wondered why his rank was D.

"It says D" he bluntly said

"Ah, so then you must be a new transfer student then well then that makes sense. You're in the wrong line kid, your line is over there" she said pointing to a line that stretched all the way from the back of the cafeteria to the front. It had the letter D on top of the containers

Luffy's eyes widened. "Why is that line so damn long?" Luffy wondered.

"Because all freshman, are ranked D class when they first enter the school."

"But I'm super strong, I should be A class" he pouted

The lady began chuckling. "That's what they all say, just get in that line already" she said while motioning her spatula towards it. Luffy quickly glanced over at the food inside the containers and almost cried. There were just some mashed potatoes, and a few grams of rice, and for desert they only served Jell-O.

"I don't want to eat that garbage, feed me some here, Obasan" Luffy said while pouting

"Ahahahahaha, You're a funny one aren't you" The Old lady began laughing. "Well if you're that interested in eating good food, why don't you take the Baratie Challenge" she said while pointing to a poster behind her. Next to the poster was a door that had the words "Baratie Restaurant" on top of it.

"What's the Baratie challenge" Luffy asked

"First of all, the Baratie is the most famous restaurant in this school. It has the best chefs you could even imagine. All of the A rank fighters eat there, you wouldn't see students like yourself eating there with such a low rank."

"Why's that, is rank really all that important in this school?"

"Well of course, your rank is pretty much a gauge of how strong you are. With D being an amateur, and A being a top class fighter. However there is a rank above A though...The S class fighters."

"S Class?" Luffy asked confused

"Yea...they're the real deal...there are only a few of them in this school currently but..."

She gulped as she tried to finish her sentence

"With just a handful of them, they were able to defeat and completely obliterate three different schools at the same time."

Luffy's face went from confused to completely in awe. His eyes started shining and his heart started racing faster and faster. He wanted to meet these so called S class fighters.

"Well back to what I was saying before about the Baratie..." The old lady continued "They have a pretty simple system of how they do things...you fight to eat." She said bluntly

"What...?" Luffy asked shocked

"Yea, if you manage to defeat their chefs, they will allow you to eat their free of charge." The old lady said.

Luffy thought about it for a second...then grinned

"Well then...looks like me and my crew are going to be enjoying some tasty food from now on.."

The old lady looked at Luffy, who had a fierce look in his eye; she had never seen a student who had as much determination as he had.

"Hey, who exactly are you..?" The old lady asked intrigued

Luffy tuned to her. "Monkey D Luffy, the next King of the Fighters" he said while grinning widely

The old lady dropped her spatula and had a shocked expression on her face.

"See ya later, Obasan" Luffy said while walking away towards the door.

There was something about that guy, the old lady thought while picking up her spatula. She couldn't quite tell what is was, but for a split instant, she thought she was talking to Roger in his youth.

Luffy began walking towards the door into the Baratie until he was stopped by Usopp and Kaya waving towards him.

"Yo, Luffy why weren't you at the usual spot?" Usopp asked while putting his hand on his shoulder

"Luffy-san, is there anything wrong" Kaya said with a worried look on her face

"Sorry about that, I just learned something useful" he said with a smile. He began chuckling and started walking towards the door.

"What was that about?" Kaya looked at Usopp, who only shrugged. Nami and Zoro had come down and had noticed them at the door.

"Oi, Long nose, and Kaya" Zoro called towards them

"FOR THE LAST TIME IT"S USOPP!" he screamed while kicking Zoro

"Yea that's names too hard to remember..." Zoro said with his eyes half lidded ignoring Usopp

"It's..-sniff- not fair" Usopp began crying while hugging Kaya

"There...There.." she said while she patted his head

"Where's Luffy?" Nami asked looking at Kaya

"He went inside that door" Kaya said while pointing towards the door into the Baratie.

Nami gasped and had a troubling look on her face. Usopp regained himself and looked at her strangely

"What wrong Nami, you look a little pale"

"The place Luffy went into is a very dangerous..." Nami said with a worried expression

"What do you mean? Have you been there before?" Zoro asked

"Well no not yet, but I've heard bad rumours about it. All I know is that, not many people choose to go in there to eat. They have really strong fighters in there who will only let people who can defeat them in battle, eat there for free. Only extremely rich people can actually get in without battling, seeing as their food is so overpriced" Nami explained

Zoro just looked at the door and smiled, while Usopp was hiding behind Kaya

"W-W-Why would Luffy go to such a d-d-dangerous place" Usopp said while shivering.

"It's not surprising, besides I'm quite curious myself" Zoro smirked

"Jeez, there's never a peaceful day with you two" Nami said while sighing

"Shouldn't we go and help Luffy-san? I mean what if he's in danger" Kaya said

"That's not what we're worried about..." Nami and Zoro said at the same time

Usopp and Kaya just looked at them and at each other and couldn't figure out what they meant

"Come on, let's go..." Zoro said while dragging Usopp

"WAIT, I have the –cough- I might die because of scary restaurants disease –cough-"Usopp said while with an obvious fake cough.

Zoro just continued to drag his ass along while opening the door

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME" Usopp screamed like a little girl

Nami and Kaya just giggled and walked inside along with them

_Inside the Baratie..._

Luffy was amazed and dazzled at the same time, he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw such fancy tables and decorations along the walls. The Baratie was huge, it was painted orange all around. The people inside were completely different from the Cafeteria. There were alot less of them, but they looked amazingly stronger and had different aura's around them. But that wasn't what Luffy was interested in; he was concerned with what they were eating. In all his life he had never seen better looking food. It had a beautiful glow around them, and a richly sauce encased within the meat. Luffy's drool began pooling out as walked up towards the front counter. One of the waiters noticed this walked up towards him.

"Bonjour Monsieur, are you here to order?" the man said while having his sketchpad in his hand and a pen inside his ear

"No, I'm here to take the Baratie Challenge.." Luffy said while clearing the drool from his mouth

The waiters smile he had on quickly turned into a blank stare, and as he looked at the young captain with disgust

"Oh great, another barbarian who wants to fight" he said while walking towards the front counter

"Wait right there..." he said while he went into the back

Luffy nodded, and just sat down on one of the stool chairs. As he did this, he noticed several girls looking at him while eating; he just smiled and waved at them.

" I see your having fun..." said an angry voice in the back

Luffy turned around to see Nami with an evil aura emitting from her, looking at the girls who were smiling at Luffy.

Luffy started sweating. "What's wrong Nami...?" he said with a confused face as he looked at her.

"Those girls seem to like you'' Nami said while staring at them with a vein in her head.

"Really? They seem like a cool bunch" Luffy said still waving at them

Nami just hmped at him and sat down.

Kaya had noticed this and began giggling, noticing that Nami was jealous. While Usopp kept looking around and seeing older and tougher men starring at them. Zoro was next to him, drinking some apple juice and checking out everyone with a sword.

"Oi Luffy, are we gonna get a chance to fight?" Zoro asked with excitement in his eyes

"Oh yea..." Luffy grinned

Moments later a large group of chefs and waiters came out from the back, with an old man with a long blonde beard and a white top hat, stood in front of them. He was the owner of the restaurant, Zeff was his name. He had been a cook at this school for over 20 years, during Roger's time when he was in the school.

The crew just looked at them, puzzled at what they were doing

"Which one of you brats, asked to take the challenge" he said

"Me" Luffy said while raising his hand

The owner looked at Luffy, who looked right back at him and just stared.

"Are you serious?" Zeff asked as he looked at them with confused faces

"Yup, I'm going to kick your ass, and then I'm going to eat." Luffy said bluntly

Zeff just stood for a minute, but then chuckled "Young ones these days...No respect."

Zeff then put his hand up, which got the men around him holding, knives and forks, to position themselves.

"The challenge is, if you can defeat all of these men, then we will allow you to dine here anytime you want."

"Sound easy enough, let's fight"

Luffy jumped off the chair he sat on and dropped his bags and put the straw hat on his head. He brought his fists up and glared at the workers, which scared some of them.

Zoro unsheathed his three swords, and got into his stance.

"YEA LET'S DO THIS" Usopp said screaming while he was 10 metres back

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE" Nami and Zoro screamed, while Kaya just giggled. Usopp began taking his stance as well and brought out his gun he had in his back pocket and pointed it at them.

The rest of the waiters and cooks looked at them with confused faces, and started to get pissed.

"Do you really plan, to take on all of us with just 3 people?" a cook said

"If you underestimate the power of the chefs you'll be sorry" another said

There was silence in the room for about a minute, while all of the students were looking at them.

"This should be an interesting fight.." a young man said in the back

"It's that boy from earlier.." a girl said giggling with her friends in the back

"Get them!" Zeff screamed as he ordered his men to attack

They began running towards Luffy and the crew. Luffy and Zoro charged at them as well, while Usopp stood in the back hoping none of them would attack him. A chef swung his sword toward Zoro, who easily just jumped and kicked him in the face. A man tried to punch Luffy, but he caught it and lifted him into the air and swung him towards the mob, knocking some of them out. A man with a pitch forked tried to stab him, but Zoro blocked it.

"Mind backing off my Captain"... Zoro parried him back, and sliced him. Three men came charging at Luffy, but Luffy disappeared from sight. They all wondered where he had gone, but he reappeared on top of one of them. Luffy back flipped, and did a round house kick which sent the one on the left flying towards the two others next to him and they collided with each other , and smacked into a table. Zoro then looked at the remaining group who were about to attack Usopp.

"Santoryu... Hyakuhachi Pound Ho! (_**108 Pound Phoenix**_)" Zoro yelled out and a gust of sword pressure was sent towards them. They were all blown away and sliced up at the same time. As Zoro was about to sheath his swords, he felt the presence of someone sneaking up behind him, he quickly tried to dodge away but he could tell he wasn't going to make it until...

Wind Art...Kuikkueashotto! (_**Quick Air Shot)**_ Usopp shot out a three bursts of air pressure from his gun and it sent the chef who was attacking Zoro back crashing into a table.

"Thanks..." Zoro sheathing back his swords.

"I got your back, Zoro" Usopp said with a smug look on his face (even though he only took care of one).

"You guys done already?" Luffy said sitting on the knocked out bodies of ten guys.

"Just about" Zoro said while he walked towards him

"They're...so amazing" Kaya said in shock, while Nami nodded her head

Everyone else in the restaurant was amazed as well. They couldn't believe that a crew with only 5 people, (2 of which didn't even fight) defeated the chefs.

"Who are they?" a man in the back said

"I think they're called the Straw Hat Fighters" another one said

"Straw Hat Fighters?" a woman said with awe

"I've never heard of their crew, but they are definitely a crew to watch out for"

Whispers and murmurs could be hear all around the Baratie, which in turn caused Luffy and Zoro to smile at their success, while Nami and Kaya just sighed.

"Very impressive..."

They all turned around to see Zeff, applauding them for their strength

"I never would have thought I would see the day, where my chefs would be defeated by a group of this size" Zeff said while laughing

He motioned towards a seat in the back. "You have cleared the challenge, you may sit over there."

The crew cheered and began making their way towards the table. With happy looks on their faces, they began looking at the extremely long menus

"WOAH LOOK AT ALL THIS AMAZING FOOD" Usopp screamed while pointing towards different delicacies.

"And overpriced too, if you hadn't won that challenge we never would have been able to buy this stuff' Nami said

"I'm happy it turned out for the best," Kaya smiled

Zeff came up towards them.

"What is it you want to order?" He asked with a sketch in his had

"MEAT!" Luffy screamed

"Bring us the number two, and three please" Nami said with her pointing to Kaya

"I'll just have some booze, with a hamburger" Zoro said resting his feat on the table

"I'll have what they're having" Usopp said

"Wait right here, I'll get my reserve cook to bring you your food" Zeff began to walk away into a big door that led to the kitchen

"Oi Sanji, get your ass out of the kitchen" he screamed

"What is now, you old fart?" a man with a black tuxedo on said as he walked out of the kitchen. He had blonde hair, with one side of his hair covering the left part of his face. He also had a cigarette in his mouth, and was wearing round shoes.

"Take care of this order" Zeff handed him the order, and walked inside

"Tsh, dumb old geezer making me do all this crap." Sanji said to himself as he began working in the kitchen

_10 minutes later_

Sanji stepped out of the kitchen with a hamburger, a huge plate of roasted chicken, two sides of fries, and some beer. He looked at the paper Zeff handed him and saw Table # 10 written on it. He looked around to find it, and noticed it at the far left. While he was walking towards them, he noticed that his fellow co workers were knocked out on the ground.

"Someone beat them?...That hasn't happened in awhile..." Sanji said walking by

As he got closer he then noticed the young straw hat captain, with his friends laughing.

"Ugh, great more idios.." As he was about to finish he noticed Nami and Kaya on the side chatting towards each other

His cigarette dropped out of his mouth and his eyes had love marks on them.

"My~ What lovely ladies we have here" as he began swirling towards the group

Luffy looked at Sanji, and began laughing.

"Look guys, some weird guy is swirling towards us" Luffy said while laughing

Zoro and Usopp looked at him with a confused look on their faces. Sanji had arrived at their table and was just focused on Nami and Kaya. His eyes just kept staring at Nami's enormous bust, and Kaya's gorgeous face.

"I have prepared your elegant meals for you, my wonderful ladies" Sanji said in a accent as he approached them

"Why, thank you" Nami said smiling as she took her food from him

"Thanks you very much" Kaya said while taking her food

"It was no trouble at all, now why don't you two tell me about yourselves" Sanji said while sitting next to them

"Oi, Cook boy, aren't you forgetting something" Zoro said as he pointed towards their food

"What the hell did you call me, lawn head" Sanji angrily replied

This pissed off Zoro plenty

"Wanna try saying that again...Cook" Zoro got up and glared at Sanji

"I'll say it as many time you want, lawn head" Sanji glared back at Zoro

Electricity sparks started running through their eyes as they glared at one another. Luffy was too busy eating to notice what was going on, while Usopp was trying to stop Luffy from eating his food

"Now Now boys, don't start fighting" Nami said in a playful manor

All of Sanji''s anger disappeared as he looked at Nami with love in his eyes.

"Of course, anything for you my dear" Sanji said while bowing down towards her

"What a freak" Zoro said sitting down and drinking his booze

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO PAY" a customer screamed at the front table at Zeff

Everyone in the restaurant had their eyes on them. Sanji picked up his cigarette and began walking towards the angry man and his crew.

"Is there some sort of problem?" Zeff calmly said

"You better believe there is one, Grandpa!" The angry man said while picking up one of plates with some food on it.

"Do you honestly expect me to pay 80 $ for this garbage" he screamed

That did it. Sanji twitched his eyebrows and began walking a little faster. Luffy noticed this and stopped eating.

"Well if you didn't want to pay so much for food, next time stay in the cafeteria" , Zeff said while getting up.

"If I had known beating your chefs was that easy, I would have never tried pay for this."

The rest of his crew was also very angry.

"If's are irrelevant to this argument, now shut up and pay your damn fee, and get the hell out of my restaurant."

"We'll see about that Old Man" the man said as he smashed the food on the ground

Sanji stopped walking and bent down towards the smashed plate. The angry man noticed him. "What the hell are you doing, Cook boy" he said.

This pissed Zoro off as well, knowing that word had no more meaning when he heard a low life used it.

"This food...was still edible" Sanji murmured to himself

"What was that fool? I couldn't catch it?" The man said as he inched closer to Sanji

Sanji got up, and looked at the man one last time.

"Don't stare at me like that assho-... _**POW!**_

The angry man was kicked right in the face and was sent flying through the door, right through two walls until he was smacked into a table in the cafeteria.

Everyone had their jaw dropped from what he just did. Luffy looked at him with amazement in his eyes, while Zoro analyzed him.

"HE SENT THAT GUY FLYING WITH JUST A KICK!" Usopp screamed as he had his hands on his face

"Those legs of his...are really strong" Nami inspected

"That must have hurt that other guy" Kaya said worried

"Don't care about him" Everyone in the restaurant smacked their hands into the air

"Captain!" a man from his crew screamed. They all took out their weapons and prepared too attack Sanji. Sanji just lighted his cigar and smocked out in front of them.

"I would rather not but...if you waste food in front of me...you're as good as dead" He said with a death glaring look

Everyone charged at him.

"Will he be alright?" Kaya asked worried

'Don't worry, he is already on it" Zoro said while smirking

Nami and Kaya looked at Zoro and noticed that their Captain was missing. They looked over to Sanji and saw Luffy walking towards him.

Sanji was on his hands and was spinning his legs around, kicking the crap out of everyone. One man tried to slice his hands up, but Sanji pushed up and did a Summer Sault and did a downward kick on his head, which crashed him into the ground. In just a short amount of time, all of them were knocked out and some even were sent through the walls. Sanji held one of these students in his hand, and threw him onto the floor.

"Bunch of pussies" Sanji said while smoking his cigar.

As Sanji turned around he noticed a man about to stab him in the leg.

"Crap..." He thought in that second as he closed his eyes

_**BANG**_

As Sanji opened his eyes, he noticed a giant lump on the students head, and noticed Luffy next to him

"Did you..." Sanji asked him

"Sure did" Luffy grinned

"Why did you...?" Sanji inquired

"Join my crew, Sanji" Luffy grinned

"H-Huh?" Sanji asked with his face turning confused

"I like you, plus you're really strong. I want you on my crew so that we can become King of the Fighters".

Sanji just stared at Luffy, but then looked back at Zeff.

"I'm sorry I have to decline" Sanji said as he turned around

"Nope sorry, I can't accept that"

Sanji then just looked at him confused. "What do you mean you don't accept it?"

"I don't accept that you're refusing my request" he said bluntly

"Just because you w..."

"Go with them Sanji"

Sanji turned around and looked at Zeff with a shocked face

"Old man?" Sanji said with his cigar falling out of his mouth

"Go with them Sanji, wasn't your dream to go around different schools, looking for the ultimate recipe. Well here's your chance, that fighting crew over there is aiming for the top and you can bet they will be on some great adventures. Go with them and see outside this restaurant".

"But...geezer" Sanji said reluctantly as he looked downwards

"Look Sanji, I have always considered you as my own son, I raised you, and taught you how to cook, and even gave you some tips on women"

"So his flirtatious personality is his fault" Nami, Zoro, Usopp, and Kaya said with a tear drop falling from their heads

"Consider this an order from your father. I order you to go with them, and make friends, and just live. And it's not like your going to be away forever, you can still work here part time" Zeff said with a smile

Tears began to form in Sanji''s eyes and he had dropped to the floor bowing his head

"Thank..you...Geezer...I'll never ...forget...what...you have...done for me" these words barely escaped his lips as he was crying on the floor

"Welcome aboard Sanji," Luffy smiled and stuck his hand out for a handshake

Sanji cleaned himself up and shock Luffy's hand.

"I'm in your care, Captain" Sanji grinned

The rest of the Straw Hats just smiled and cheered and welcomed their sixth member

"Have fun, Sanji" Zeff said as he walked back into the kitchen

"Now then...Nami-sannnnnn, Kaya-kunnnnn" Sanji screamed as he tried to get closer to them

"He's going to be a hard one to deal with..." Zoro frowned

Luffy just laughed and lifted his drink in the air "To Sanji, the newest member of the Straw Hat Fighters"

"Yea!" Everyone screamed and partied around

_While Nami was still laughing, she noticed her phone vibrate. She picked it up to see who had called...and in that instant Nami's face became speechless. The one who had called her cell phone...was Arlong_


	6. (Arlong Arc) C6: Invasion 1-2

**Grand Line High school**

**Chapter 6:**

**Invasion of Arlong Park Part ½**

_...Nami was completely shocked. She stared at her phone for minutes, thinking about how everything she had felt up until this point was useless. She knew the reason Arlong was calling her, it had been a week since he had given her the mission of finding out about the Luffy and Zoro. In truth, she had discovered what their weaknesses were, but she completely forgot about them. Nami took a deep breath and smiled. _

"I'm sorry guys, I have a call to take I'll be right back" Nami said as she got up from her seat and headed towards the bathroom.

Luffy stopped eating for a second, and noticed Nami had gone off.

"Where did Nami go" he said while looking around

"She said she had a call to take, she'll be right back though" Usopp said as he finished eating a sandwich.

Sanji was still drooling over Kaya, while Zoro was drinking beer and looking out the window.

Luffy looked in the direction of the bathroom, but then shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

_Meanwhile, in the bathroom_

Nami took out her phone, clicked on the accept button, and held the phone towards her ear.

"H-Hello?" Nami said cautiously

"_You know, who this is, my dear Nami"_ said a familiar voice that Nami could never forget

She gulped.

"Arlong, this is sudden, calling me out of nowhere"

"_Quit_ _playing games Nami, it's been a week since I sent you on your mission. I need to know what information you have gathered on Roronoa and the Straw hat kid._"

Nami suddenly felt really nervous, and didn't want to tell him what she had gathered. Nami had completely forgotten about her mission, as she was having way too much fun with them.

"Unfortunately, I wasn't able to learn anything about them that would be useful, Arlong" she lied hoping that he would give her more time, or if she was lucky give up on attacking them

"_I see...well that truly is unfortunate..."_ Arlong said with a low voice but then began chuckling.

"_It's unfortunate that I have to crush them..." _

Those words echoed through Nami's head like a swarm of bees. "_C-C-Crush!" _Nami panicked at the thought of her new friends being crushed by Arlong's crew. She didn't want anything bad to happen to them, especially Luffy. Nami bit her tongue and clenched her fists, but then calmed down a bit.

"That would be completely pointless Arlong, their not even worth your time and surely the great and mighty Arlong wouldn't waste his precious time hunting down two rookies" she said desperately hoping that Arlong would leave them alone...

"_What's this Nami...why are you suddenly so concerned about a bunch of no name fighters?"_ Arlong inquired about it.

"Don't be ridiculous, I just merely don't want my Captain to be wasting his time with vermin" she said again while squeezing her hands harder.

It pained her to call her friends such bad names, but it was the only way to keep them safe

"Shahahahahaha'" he began laughing on the phone.

"_That is certainly true, killing them off would be a waste of my time, and there are bigger fish to fry in this school..."_

Nami sighed in relief and closed her eyes as she thought Arlong had fallen for it.

"_...However..."._

Nami quickly opened her eyes at what was about to come next

"_They mercilessly cut down my men, so they need to pay..."_ Arlong said with a different tone in his voice.

Nami began to panic even more. She knew the terror and destruction that Arlong could cause if he was angered. She didn't care how strong Luffy or Zoro were, she knew that if they were to face Arlong and his crew, they would be annihilated.

"_Nami...I need you to..."_

The moment Arlong had finished what he was going to say, Nami felt her heart stop. She dropped the phone and landed on her knees with both her hands covering her face, as tears were coming down from them. What was she supposed to do? She was faced with two options, both in which ended up with her friends getting hurt. Nami only had one option, it was hard for her, seeing as she had just made bonds with the crew and wished she could have stayed to help Luffy realize his dream, but she knew she had to do this. Nami picked herself up, with her cell phone and headed out of the washroom.

The second Nami walked out of the washroom, it began...

"Nami-swannnnnnn" Sanji screamed as he floated towards Nami with hearts in his eyes

Nami was startles by this, but put on a fake smile and just continued walking. She wasn't in the mood for Sanji and his ridiculous flirting.

As she sat down, Luffy continued staring at her while gulping down a piece of meat. Nami had noticed this and tried to ignore it and drink some of her soup, but she couldn't resist peeking at the side of her eyes to see him keep looking at her. Finally she got irritated and put down her spoon.

"Why are you staring at me, Luffy?" Nami asked her Captain

Luffy just continued staring at her with a serious face. Nami began blushing slightly at the sight of her Captain piercing her soul with his endless black eyes. A thought just occurred to her. What if he had found out about her connection to Arlong?!, she couldn't bear the thought of Luffy hating her.

Luffy stopped eating, and started to speak.

"Nami...are you..."

Nami's heart stopped, she couldn't believe that her cover had been blown. She started sweating, and tensed up at Luffy's sudden words.

"Oh no, it's all over..." Nami thought as she began to close her eyes

"...going to finish your meal?"

She went completely silent, but then opened her eyes to see Luffy drooling at what she had ordered. Unbelievable, all this time she thought Luffy had known about her secret, but he just wanted her food. She should have known better, this is Luffy we're talking about.

Nami began giggling and lifted her plate and gave it to Luffy

"Go ahead, it's all yours"

"ARIGATOU!" Luffy screamed as he spared no time in devouring the meat on it.

"Oi Luffy! Don't take food from a lady, you greedy bastard!" Sanji screamed as he was kicking Luffy in the head.

"Yea, you tell him Sanji...tell him to stop taking from me too!" Usopp screamed aloud

"Who gives a shit about you" Sanji said while lighting his cigar

"YOU ASS, IS WOMEN THE ONLY THING ON YOUR MIND" Usopp yelled as he pointed his fork towards Sanji

Kaya just laughed at the conversation, while Zoro was chuckling up. The only one who wasn't laughing at this was Nami. She just stared down at her knees with a gloomy expression. Some tears were falling from her eyes, she cried at the thought of leaving this fun and stupid crew.

_x.x.x.x.x _

After lunch, they all meet at the front gate of the school as it was time to go home. Usopp and Kaya lived south of the school in a gigantic mansion. Sanji and Zoro lived east of school with their houses being only a few blocks apart. Luffy lived north of them at Party's Bar with Makino, while Nami lived west of them with her sister Nojiko.

"Before we go guys, let's all add each other so we can contact one another at any time" Luffy said while bringing out his phone

Everyone nodded at his suggestion and began swapping each other's numbers. The only ones hesitant of swapping numbers with each other were Zoro and Sanji.

"Why the hell do I have to get your number, moss head" Sanji said with a face of disgust

"I don't know why anyone would want to have this pervert as a contact" Zoro snickered

"What'd you say, lawn head!" Sanji screamed as he held his leg up

"You heard me, blondie" Zoro replied as he put his hand on his sheath

"Usopp, do something" Kaya pleaded with puppy dog eyes towards Usopp

"Leave it to me Kaya" Usopp smirked as he gave her the thumbs up

He walked in between the two, which alerted both of them.

"Now you two..." Usopp began chuckling

"Your both idiots.." Usopp said calmly

_**POW, BANG, CRUNCH**_

Ten seconds later, Usopp was on the floor with lumps all over his body, twitching his leg.

"USOPP!" Kaya screamed as she tended to him

"That feels a lot better" Zoro let out

"Yea, we can agree on something" Sanji agreed

They both exchanged their phone numbers and just smiled. Nami and Luffy just sweat dropped and sighed

After they all finished exchanging their numbers, they all set out towards their houses.

"See you guys, tomorrow" Kaya waved as she dragged a half conscious Usopp

"Bye Kaya-kunnnnn" Sanji screamed and waved as he walked with Zoro

"It'll never end with this guy..." Zoro frowned as he walked away

Nami and Luffy were the only ones left as they were about to leave each other.

"I guess I'll see you later" Luffy smiled and turned around.

"Yea, tomorrow..." Nami said quietly and began looking at Luffy as he walked away.

She wanted to tell him to help her; she wanted to be protected by him. She slowly raised her hands...

"Luffy!" she said with a surprisingly high voice

Luffy turned around confused and stared at her with her arm pointing towards him. He looked confused at what she was trying to say. Nami then realized what she had done and began blushing deeply. She quickly lowered her arm and moved her arms back and forth.

"Ah...it's just..." Nami didn't have the strength to tell Luffy what was going on. She just smiled and accepted what her fate was.

"See you tomorrow" she screamed as she began running towards her house.

"Yeaaaaa!" he screamed back and began walking towards his house. That was strange. He could have sworn she meant to say something else, but ignored this and made his way home.

x.x.x.x.x

Luffy opened the door, and entered the bar. The townspeople were still partying and having fun, and didn't notice Luffy come inside.

"Welcome back, Luffy~" Makino yelled as she was cleaning some plates

"Hey Makino" Luffy greeted her with a smile and made his way towards a stool chair

"How was school, today" she asked while also grabbing a seat in front of him

"It was fun, I met a new friend today who is like an amazing cook and is really strong" Luffy explained

Makino began giggling. "Glad to hear it, you have to bring these friends of yours over"

"Yea, one day I'll bring my crew here and we'll have a big party" Luffy smiled at the thought

"I can't wait for it" Makino smiled back at him.

Luffy stretched out his arms and began to yawn. "I'm tired Makino...I'll be upstairs" he said while walking upstairs behind the ledge

"Alright, If you need an afternoon snack, just call" Makino said while waving at him

"Hai" he said as he closed the upstairs door.

He opened the door to his room, and threw his bag to the side and took off his uniform. He then changed into a white T-shirt and his blue shorts and put the straw hat on top of his pillow and began to lay down. Luffy looked up at the ceiling, and thought about his crew. He had finally gathered a crew together and was ready to begin his quest to become King, but for some reason Luffy couldn't stop worrying about something, more precisely someone...Nami...

"She...was fake smiling during lunch" Luffy thought to himself as he remembered lunch time.

Nami had acted as if nothing was wrong, but Luffy was able to tell that something was bothering her. He had this amazing ability to tell when one of his friends had something on their mind. He had hoped that she wasn't getting bored with the crew, and started tossing and turning.

He then walked over towards his pants from school, and reached inside them and brought out his phone. He looked through the contacts list until Nami's name had popped up.

"Should I..." Luffy thought hesitating to call her. He didn't want to bother her at such a late time, but he couldn't help worry about her. Luffy then suddenly remembered Nami's smile right before she left, and then smiled himself

"She promised to see me tomorrow, so there's nothing to worry about"

Luffy dropped his phone, and jumped into his bed. He began to slowly fall asleep as he pictured Nami's smiling face while closing his eyes.

"Na...mi.." he mumbled as he fell asleep.

Unfortunately for Luffy, not calling Nami at this time would lead to a tragic event that was going to unfold the next day.

_Meanwhile..._

"I think that's all of it..." Nami said as she walked to the front door with a bag full of her belongings. She opened the door quietly, without waking up her sister Nojiko who was sleeping in the living room on the couch

Nami turned around and looked at her sister sleeping soundly. She went over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead before returning back to the door.

"Goodbye...Sister" Nami said quietly as she walked out the door and closed it.

_The Next Day... _

Luffy walked into his classroom, and noticed Zoro, Usopp, Kaya and Sanji at his desk. He was confused as to why three of them were in here since they all have different classes but he walked towards them regardless and greeted them.

"Yo, what's up guys?"

"Oh Luffy..." Kaya said with a worried face

"Luffy, we need to ask you something.." Usopp said while sitting on Zoro's desk

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked while putting his bags down

"...It's about Nami" Sanji said with his hands in his pocket while leaning against the window next to Luffy's seat.

"What about her? Is she sick or something?" Luffy inquired

"I think you need to see something..." Zoro said while reaching into his pocket and bringing out his phone and handed it to Luffy. He looked at it for awhile trying to see what the commotion was but then noticed what they were trying to get at and his face went blank. It was a text from Nami that read: "_I'm leaving GLC because of some circumstances, and also the crew. Please don't tell Luffy. Goodbye friends, I will miss you dearly"._

"What...the hell is this.." Luffy said while gripping the phone hard

"She text all of us that, except for you.." Kaya said

"She didn't want you to know about it I assume.." Usopp said

"Luffy...what the hell happened with Nami to make her do something like this" Sanji said while glaring at Luffy, waiting for an answer

Luffy couldn't hear them. He was too preoccupied with trying to figure out what was wrong with Nami. She had told him that she would see him tomorrow, and now she texts everyone except for him telling them that she is leaving not only the school, but also the crew. Luffy was pissed, _very_ pissed.

"Oi, Luffy what's wrong" Usopp asked looking at his Captain get angry

"I...should have called her last night...this is all my fault" Luffy said with anger in his voice

"What are you talking about? What happened last night" Sanji asked worried

"Nothing happened...it's just I noticed Nami acting differently than she had when she came back from the washroom. I was going to call her last night to ask if anything was wrong, but I promised not to bother her..."

"I noticed it too...she looked as if something was bothering her" Zoro said. As expected of the first mate.

"Will Nami be ok?" Kaya asked worried

"She'll be fine...let's talk about this after class" Luffy said tossing the phone back to Zoro

Everyone looked at each other for a moment, but then nodded in agreement. They all began to leave the classroom, except for Zoro.

Luffy sat back down in his seat and pulled out his phone. He pulled up Nami's number and tried to call her several times...but no answer. Either she was away from her phone, or she saw that it was Luffy and ignored it. Luffy got even angrier, but calmed down when Rayleigh walked into the class room. He also had a sad expression on his face, and stood at the front of the class instead of beginning the lesson.

"Everyone...I have some bad news..." he began

"The new student Nami, has been transferred out of the school".

Everyone in the class began crying and screaming out "NOOOO", while Zoro and Luffy's faces went blank. They couldn't believe their ears. Could Nami have really have transferred out of their school, just like that?. Whether that was the case or not, they were going to find out right after class.

_After class..._

Luffy and Zoro got up from their seats, and began heading towards the door until Rayleigh told them to wait.

"You two...there's something I need to tell you" he said as he leaned against the blackboard.

Luffy and Zoro looked at each other with confusion, but then looked at Rayleigh to hear what he had to say.

"It's about Nami...she didn't really transfer out of the school"

Luffy and Zoro looked at Rayleigh with shocked expressions.

"What do you mean Rayleigh?" Luffy said with anger in his voice

"If she didn't transfer out why did you lie to the entire class" Zoro asked

"I didn't want to cause a huge commotion...if I had told them the truth, who knows how they would react..."

"..Does this mean you know what happened to Nami?" Luffy said with a worried look on his face

"Yea...her sister called me this morning and told me"

The room went silent for a few moments. Luffy and Zoro were waiting for him to respond from what he said. After awhile, Rayleigh stood away from the blackboard and looked Luffy in the eyes.

"Nami...has run away" he said

...They were speechless. They couldn't process what he had just said. She had run away? Why? Why would she leave the school and her friends? What the hell was happening with Nami? All these questions kept buzzing around in Luffy's head. Zoro had a serious expression on his face, and was also wondering the same thing.

WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE RAN AWAY?" Luffy screamed out suddenly surprising Zoro and Rayleigh

"Luffy..." Zoro said calmly as he tried to calm his captain down.

"From what Nojiko told me today; she had taken all of her belongings and left without a word"

"Where is Nojiko..." Luffy said after he had calmed down

"She's in the senior class so it would be impossible to contact her with your rank's, but why don't you guys give her a visit after school, I'll give you her address." Rayleigh said as he went to his desk and got a piece of paper from the bottom drawer. He pulled out a pen and wrote some numbers on it and placed it in Luffy's hand.

"I'm counting on you guys..." Rayleigh said as he patted Luffy's shoulder

Zoro and Luffy nodded at his words, and began to walk out the door, until Luffy stopped midway and looked back at Rayleigh.

"Don't worry Rayleigh...she's one of our Nakama...we wouldn't let anything happen to her" Luffy grinned and walked out of the door with Zoro.

Rayleigh just stood there for awhile, but then smiled and walked towards the window.

"You guys...are so similar..." he smiled and watched the clouds.

_After school..._

Luffy had already gathered his crew and told them what Rayleigh had told him. They all nodded in agreement and made their way towards Nami's house. After ten minutes of looking around, and carefully making sure Zoro didn't get lost, they had arrived at the address.

"This is it..." Luffy said as he opened the gate with his crew following him

They were at the front of the door and rang the doorbell...there was no answer.

"You think she went out?" Usopp asked as he looked around

"Maybe..." Luffy said while seeing if he could peek through the door

Suddenly the door bust open, with blue haired women pointing a staff towards the crew.

"Who the hell are you people!" She screamed as she readied her weapon

The crew was startled and then lifted their hands into the air. Sanji had hearts in his eyes and began chanting on how beautiful she was. Zoro had to smack him back to reality.

"C-C-Calm down, we aren't your enemies" Usopp shivered as he was scared by her expression.

"Are you Nami's sister?" Kaya said trying to change the subject

"And what If I am..." Nojiko said with her staff now pointing towards Kaya

"We're her friends...we want to know what happened to her" Luffy said putting his hand on her weapon.

Nojiko tried to move her weapon away from him but couldn't due to the sheer force of Luffy's hand holding on to it.

"_I can't move my weapon...he's strong.."_ she thought to herself

"Wait a minute...did you just say friends?" Nojiko realized what he just said

"Yea..I'm Monkey D Luffy" he said with a smile

These must be the friends that Nami had talked about. Nojiko then began smiling and laughing at the same time.

"Ah, sorry about that I thought you were from Arlong's crew trying to find Nami" Nojiko nervously chuckled

Usopp then sighed in relief while Kaya, Sanji and Zoro smiled at one other.

"May we come in?" Luffy asked

"Of course, any friend of Nami's is welcome here" Nojiko smiled and welcomed them inside her house.

After settling down and explaining the situation to the crew, Nojiko then brought out some tea.

"So do you know why Nami would run away" Luffy asked

"I have an idea, and it relates to the man I mentioned earlier" Nojiko said as she sat down

"You mean Arlong?" Zoro asked with his feet on the counter

"Yea...he's definitely involved with why Nami would just leave.."

"Who is this Arlong?" Usopp asked while drinking his tea.

"Unbelievable...you guys have no idea who Arlong is?" Nojiko said

"Is he some famous fighter?" Kaya said

"More like unbeatable fighter. He is the number one freshman of the year, and is undefeated. He controls most of the freshman and also some rogue students from other schools."

"How does that tie in with Nami?" Sanji asked

"Because, Arlong controls this part of the district, and demanded all of this town's resources to supply him and his men. He forced all of us build that revolting park known as Arlong Park, and made us his personal slaves, that is until Nami interfered."

Everyone's eyebrows twitched at this.

"Nami promised to be their tactician, and work for their crew for three years, as an exchange of letting having our freedom. Truth is, only me and Uncle Gen know this, the rest of the village have no idea and just thought Nami joined Arlong's crew so that she wouldn't have to work.

Tears began coming down from Nojiko's eyes, and she grabbed her knees and pulled them closer towards her chest.

"So Nami has been working for this asshole for three years, so that the people in your village wouldn't have to work?" Sanji repeated while smoking a cigar.

"Yea..pretty much..." Nojiko nodded

Luffy got up from his seat and walked out the door. Everyone looked at him with surprised looks on their faces, but Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp just smiled and also got up. Kaya and Nojiko both looked at each other, confused as to what they were doing.

Kaya quickly ran outside.

"Where are you guys going..." Kaya screamed

"Don't worry about that...you just go find Nami and bring her here." Luffy screamed back at her. He then continued walking in the direction of Arlong Park.

Nojiko then also got up and ran outside.

"You guys can't be seriously thinking of taking down Arlong with just 4 people?" she screamed.

Luffy turned around at her statement and began chuckling

"Don't be ridiculous...these guys are just coming along to take care of the scraps..._**I'm**_ the one who's going to kick Arlong's ass." Luffy said while walking away.

Nojiko couldn't believe what she just heard. Could that boy really defeat Arlong?

When they were out of sight, Kaya walked up to Nojiko and smiled

"Believe in them...Believe in Luffy..." Kaya said while she looked towards their direction

_Meanwhile at Arlong Park..._

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Arlong screamed as he held up one of his men by the throat

"I-I-I-It's the...pant..truth..." the man said while gasping for air

"YOUR TELLING ME NAMI RAN AWAY AND LEFT US!" he screamed and threw the man to his side.

The man gasped for air and picked himself up with bruises and blood coming down from his body.

"Yes...sir...we went to her house earlier and found her stuff gone" he said bowing his head

Arlong was about to explode. He kept breaking tables and throwing people around.

"Arlong-san please calm down..." Chew said while trying to calm his captain down.

"HOW CAN I STAY CALM, THAT BITCH BRETAYED ME AND NOW SHE'S GOING TO PAYY!" Arlong kept screaming.

_Back Outside..._

Some men, who were on guard outside, noticed four figures walking towards the front gates. They brought out their weapons, and yelled at them to identify themselves.

Moments later, the two men were laying down on the floor slashed up with kick marks on their faces.

The four figures stood outside Arlong Park, and looked towards the front door.

"Let's go.." one of them said

"Right.." the others said as they walked inside

_Inside Arlong Park..._

"Damn it, I never would have thought Nami would leave us like this..." Arlong said while sitting down in his chair after he had calmed down

"She did started acting weird after she hung around with Roronoa and Straw Hat." Chew said next to him

"It's that damn Straw Hat's fault, ever since Nami was with him and Roronoa she hasn't been coming here lately, and she never responded to any of my calls..."

"What should we do about them, Arlong-san" Kuroobi said while cracking his knuckles

"There is only one solution...we must obliterate th..."

_**BOOOOM**_

Before Arlong could even finish his sentence the door entrance had just been broken down, and dust started coming from it. Four silhouettes appeared from the dust and began walking towards the middle of the room. Everyone had stopped their drinking and was shocked to see what walked inside.

Arlong and his three men were also speechless and looked at four men in the middle.

"Who...are you?" Arlong asked while getting up

"I'm...Monkey D Luffy..." the one in the middle said while looking up

"...and I'm here to kick your ass..."

TO BE CONTINUED

**OH SHIT LUFFY IS PISSED OFF, HOW WILL THEY FACE OFF AGAINST THE ARLONG FIGHTERS, GET READY FOR AN EPIC BATTLE**


	7. (Arlong Arc Finale) C6: Invasion 2-2

**Grand Line High school**

**Chapter 6:**

**Invasion of Arlong Park Part 2/2**

_**The Finale to the Arlong Arc is here...How will this battle end?**  
_

_...The entire room was baffled. They all stood there in awe watching the four young men enter their home base. Arlong continued to glare at the young straw hat boy, until..._

"You must be Arlong..." Luffy said as he tilted his head upwards towards him

"And what If I am?" Arlong asked

"Get down here...so I can kick your ass" Luffy said pointing his fist towards him

There was a moment of silence...until everyone in the room burst out into laughter at the young boy's remark.

"What a joke!" a man screamed as he continued laughing

"Run back home to your mommy" another one said drinking his beer

While they continued to laugh, Zoro and Sanji twitched their eye brows at their remarks, they didn't take it too well when someone made fun of their captain. Usopp on the other hand, was shivering at the sight of Arlong's immense height.

"H-H-Hey g-g-guys, I don't think w-w-we should be provoking them..." Usopp mumbled out as he looked at the sheer numbers of people in the bar.

"What happened to all that courage before?" Sanji smirked

"W-Well it was good for the time...but now that we're actually here.." Usopp said hiding behind Zoro

"Aw shut up, and man up" Zoro said hitting him on the head

Arlong started chuckling as well with his men, and got up from his chair.

"Well it seems that we have some uninvited guests, you've saved me the trouble of hunting you down myself".

The men in the bar started picking up their weapons and began inching closer to Luffy and his crew.

"There's so many of them..." Usopp said looking around

"No matter...I just hope they offer a good challenge" Zoro said while unsheathing his three swords.

Sanji began to light his cigar and lifted his leg up.

"I assume these are men that worked Nami-san, day in and day out...no mercy". Sanji said with annoyance in his face

"Shahahahahaha" Arlong laughed out loud.

"Men...show them never to mess with the terror of the Arlong Fighters" Arlong pointed at them

"Annihilate them all, and then we'll make them tell us we're that bitch Nami is"

In that instant...the moment they heard the word _bitch_, this fight had become serious.

"YEA!" They all screamed and began screaming and charged towards them.

_Meanwhile..._

Nami looked out at the sun set and gazed at how beautiful it was. She was at the shoreline of the beach, with her bag next to her. Tears began dripping down her eyes, wondering how it all went wrong. All she wanted was to find a place where she belonged, meet some friends who would love her, and grow up like a normal girl. She dropped to her knees and gripped the sand hard. She cursed Arlong several times in her head, before reaching into her bag and pulling out a knife. She quickly rolled up her left sleeve, and looked at a shark tattoo she had on it. She used all her force and began plunging it into her arm until a hand caught her right before the impact. Nami looked up at the person the hand was attached and began crying even harder.

"Uncle...Gen" Nami tearfully said as she looked at him

It was Nami's uncle Gen, who had taken care and raised both Nami and her sister, in place of her mother Bellemere who was constantly out on trips.

"Nami...why are you out here" Gen asked as he lowered himself to Nami and took the knife out of her hand.

Nami continued to look at him, then embraced Gen and cried like she had never cried before.

"Gen...I don't know what to do..." she said crying into his chest

"Is it Arlong again?" Gen said patting her head

"Yes...he..he...he..he's going to hurt some important friends of mine.." Nami said gripping Gen's shirt harder.

"But why is that so important to you? You've never worried about other people's safety outside your own family before..." Gen asked shocked

"These friends of mine...they're different...they actually like me not for what I can do, but for who I actually am..." Nami tearfully said with a smile

Gen was speechless. He had known Nami for a long time, so he naturally was aware of all the friends Nami has come across with, and had never seen her like this all because of some friends she's made in a week. Were they really all that special to her?

"What did Arlong say to you.." Gen asked as he pushed Nami away from him and looked into her eyes.

"He told me...

_**Flashback **_

"_Nami...I need you to...lure the straw hats into our base for us to ambush them. Take warning, if you tell them about this, not only will we annihilate them, but we'll also take our anger out on your pathetic district."_

_**End Flashback **_

"I see..."Gen said as his eye lids lowered themselves.

"I...didn't know what to do...If I had lured my friends there...they would have been wiped out...but If I had sided with Luffy and the others...they still would have been hurt..the only option that was left was to run away..." Nami said as she gripped the sand under her feet harder.

"YOU FOOL" Gen screamed as she gripped Nami's shoulders and brought her close

Nami was shocked and couldn't even say a word. How was she a fool? What did she do to make him angry? All these questions popped up in her head, but then she looked up and saw Gen crying as well...

"Uncle..?" Nami asked

"If these friends were so special to you, why in the blue hell didn't you believe in them?"

...He's right...Why didn't she have faith in her friends? Her strong and powerful friends who always came through, why couldn't she have trusted them...Was she really that afraid of Arlong that she would cut off any trust she had with her friends?

Nami's tears just began flowing more and her and Gen just embraced each other for awhile, until they got up and wiped the tears from their eyes. Nami smiled at Gen, while he gave her a pat on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Uncle Gen" Nami said smiling at her Uncle

"I'm not the one you should thank...turn around" Gen said pointing towards her

As Nami turned around, she felt a strong impact in her stomach, and fell to the floor. As she got up she saw a young woman hugging her, with tears in her eyes.

"K-Kaya?" Nami said as she got up

"N-N-Nami...I'm so g-g-glad your ok...I thought something bad could have happened you" Kaya cried as she hugged Nami tighter.

Nami's eye lids began lowering, and she hugged Kaya back.

"I'm sorry...I didn't meant to make you upset...I'm fine now.." Nami said while looking in her eyes.

They both got up from where they were at and Nami looked around Kaya to see if the guys were with her.

"Hey...where's Luffy and the guys?"

"Nami...they went to Arlong Park" Kaya said hesitantly

Her eyes suddenly became serious and her mouth couldn't close.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" Nami screamed as she grabbed both of Kaya's shoulders

"They went...to take down Arlong"

"Just the four of them? Are they out of their minds! They'll be killed...Kaya let's hurry back".

Nami quickly grabbed Kaya's arms and began running as fast as she could

"Wait!" Gen screamed with his hand up in the air

"I don't have time to wait Uncle! I have to hurry up and stop them.." Nami said turning around

"I have a car, we'll get there much faster" he said pointing to his vehicle that was on the side of the road above the beach.

Kaya and Nami nodded at each other and got in the car and drove off.

"Guys...Luffy...please be safe" Nami thought to herself

_**Back at Arlong Park**_

"There's no way..." Kuroobi said as he looked around the room

"To think they could do this much..." Chew said spitting out his gum and taking his hands out of his pocket.

"They're no ordinary fighters..." Hatchi said while putting his hands on his swords

"How dare you..." Arlong said quietly as he got up from his chair once more.

In the short ten to twenty minutes that the battle had begun, every single one of Arlong's men were knocked out by Zoro, Sanji and Usopp. Half of them were sent through windows, while the others had their heads stuck in floors. Luffy didn't even move a muscle, anyone who came near him was instantly either sliced up by Zoro's Santoryu, or Sanji''s legwork. Usopp just stood in the back and took out the ones with guns on the ledges.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY MEN!" Arlong screamed

"Oi...I think you've got it mixed up..' Luffy said lifting his head in Arlong's direction

Arlong's eyebrow twitched at this.

"The real question that should be said...is...how dare you make my tactician cry!" Luffy said angrily

"Silence you fool! I will not allow you to claim that woman, she belongs to my crew, and that'll never change, Shahahahahaha!" Arlong laughed

Luffy dropped his bags and began cracking his knuckles.

"Zoro...Sanji...Usopp...I don't care where you fight...or who you fight...just make sure you don't interrupt the ass kicking I'm about to give this guy.." Luffy said readying his stance

"Roger" they all said in agreement and charged at Arlong's crew

"Men, take whichever ones you see fit...but Straw Hat is mine.." Arlong said as he jumped out from his ledge.

"YEA!" they all screamed as they charged down.

Hatchi whipped out two swords at Zoro, he parried with two swords as well and kicked Hatchi at his side, sending him flying to another room, with Zoro charging after him. Sanji had spun and launched a backwards roundhouse kick at Kuroobi, who put both his arms in his face to block the blow. He grabbed Sanji''s legs and threw him into the room, opposite of Zoro's. Usopp on the other hand...the minute he saw Chew coming after him...he ran towards the upper floor, with Chew chasing right on his tail.

Everyone was busy fighting, and left Luffy and Arlong by themselves to finish their fight in the main room. The tension was so thick; you could cut it with a knife. Suddenly, Arlong dashed towards Luffy, thrusting his arm into the air, but Luffy quickly sidestepped and reversed elbowed Arlong's neck into the ground. Arlong began coughing out blood, but quickly recovered by jumping upwards. Luffy also jumped, and the two began their mid air combat. Fists were flying and each blocked and dodged one another, but Arlong quickly gained the advantage by faking a right hook, but coming in with a left upper cut. This sent Luffy flying towards the ceiling, but he recovered and landed on the top. He quickly bolted himself back down, while Arlong was still in the air and began spinning, and landed a good solid downwards kick on Arlong, which sent him crashing into the floor below. As Luffy landed, he noticed the ground below him beginning to shake, then realized Arlong had buried his way under and appeared below the ground below and bit his leg. Luffy screamed out in pain as the blood dripped down his leg, then Arlong span Luffy around while still having his teeth in his mouth and launched him towards a table. Luffy went through the table and hit the ground hard.

"It's time I stopped playing games..." Arlong said with blood in his mouth and raised one of his hands into their air.

Blue energy particles began collecting around his palm, and it started to look as If the water moisture in the air itself was beginning to gather around him.

"_Water Art: Same no danmaku_! (_**Shark Barrage)**_ he screamed as little water particles appeared from before him. They began to morph, and take the shape of miniature sharks, looking like Arlong himself. Arlong thrust his arm at Luffy, with the sharks following and began bombarding Luffy with hundreds of little Shark pellets. Luffy quickly reacted by kicking up the table he was under, and hid behind it. It was taking serious damage, and Luffy couldn't hold out forever behind it.

"What's wrong Straw Hat! Can't take a little water!" Arlong screamed as he continued throwing sharks.

It's durability was at its max, and the table broke, allowing the shark pellets to swarm the young boy. After the sharks had done their damage, there was a huge amount of dust at the spot where Luffy was. Arlong began walking over there, confident that he had ended the boy, only to be shocked and discover that the only thing that was tattered was the young boy's uniform.

"...Let me ask you something..." a voice came from behind Arlong

Arlong quickly spun around, only to receive a **jaw breaking** **punch** from Luffy that sent Arlong flying towards the ceiling and crashed right through it. Luffy brought his fist back down, which was covered in Arlong's blood, and looked up at the hole.

"...Can you take a punch..." he overcockly said.

_**Elsewhere**_

_**CHING, CLASH, PING, CLASH,**_

Sword sparks coming one after another, as the two swordsman kept up their relentless attacks. Hatchi was slowly losing his edge against Zoro as the three sword swordsman began speeding up his attack patterns. Finally, Zoro was able to lose Hatchi's eye sight for an instant and landed a slash on his right shoulder. Hatchi jumped back and held his injured wound.

"You're not bad...Roronoa.." Hatchi said while ripping his shirt off, revealing his muscular and well toned frame.

"I also admire your sword play, just don't bore me now..." Zoro said gripping his dual wield.

"Now..." he began. He lifted both his swords into the air parallel from one another.

"_Nigiri_..."

"I don't know what you're planning but it won't work against me!" Hatchi screamed as he ran towards Zoro unsheathing all of his swords with four in each hand.

"_Hirameki_!(_**Flash)**__._ Zoro swung with all his might at Hatchi, creating two air based sword projectiles at him, which slid against the floor causing sword marks below them. Hatchi had no time to dodge, so he held up all eight of his swords to counter the blow. Hatchi began sliding against the floor, as the attack was much greater than he had anticipated. His swords began to crack from the friction, and not before long, his swords broke and the two projectiles pushed Hatchi back all the way against the wall. A huge dust explosion arose from it, and the room was utterly destroyed.

"How disappointing..." Zoro said regaining his normal stance.

Zoro sheathed both his swords and began to make his way towards the door until...

"Water Art: Mizu no ken!" (_**Water Sword)**_ a voice screamed from behind him and as he looked to turn around, a long liquid sword pierced Zoro's chest. Zoro screamed out in pain and grabbed the sword, with a look of confusion on his face.

"...This..fight...isn't over yet...Roronoa" Hatchi said as he slowly got up, covered in blood with two open sword wounds from his right shoulder and left shoulder all the way to his back.

"What..kind of weapon..is this..." Zoro barely said as he was coughing out blood.

"This is my Mizu no ken, it is a sword made from the liquid in the atmosphere, and with an endless supply of oxygen in the air, I can make it's durability almost unbeatable." He said retracting his sword back

"It can also extend as long as I can see my target, which spells then end for you Roronoa!" Hatchi said angrily as he thrust his sword back at him.

Zoro gripped his chest for a moment, but then quickly rolled out of the way of the sword and began backing up. Hatchi kept extending it time after time, with Zoro dodging all of the attacks. Until eventually, Zoro was backed against a wall.

"Damn it...If that thing penetrates me again...it won't be pretty" Zoro thought

"You are strong swordsman without a doubt...but without elemental assistance...you can never overcome me..." Hatchi said calmly, almost sure that his victory was certain.

Zoro calmed down a bit, and closed his eyes. He put both his hands on his swords and placed one in his mouth, and the others in both arms. Then he tied his bandanna on his head, and readied his stance at Hatchi's words, and waited for the right moment to strike.

"Now...time to die..." Hatchi said and extended his sword at Zoro...

Was this it? Was Zoro finished? I don't think so...

Zoro quickly looked up and disappeared in an instant. Hatchi's Mizu no ken penetrated the wall behind him and became stuck in it. While Hatchi tried to get it out, Zoro reappeared right below Hatchi in that instant, and before Hatchi had the chance to retaliate...

"_Santoryu...Tatsu Maki Kyo Sokudo!(__**Dragon Twister: Extreme Velocity.) **_ Zoro screamed out and began spinning with such velocity and speed that it created a gigantic wind vortex around him, which sucked up everything in the room including Hatchi, who was being violently slashed up several hundreds of times in the process. After the vortex had finished, Hatchi was covered in blood and was barely conscious, while Zoro who was above him, began another stance.

"Time to end this..._Santoryu_..." before he could finish his sentence, blood came out from his chest wound he received earlier which caused him to lose his concentration, and in that split second Hatchi quickly created another sword from the air and thrust it towards Zoro's earlier wound. It went through it completely, in which Zoro cried out in severe pain and was about to fall out of it.

"It's my...win.." Hatchi said while falling towards the floor, while barely conscious.

_As Zoro was falling, he remembered Luffy's smiling face, and the rest of his crew. If I lose here...they will get hurt...I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT..."_ He screamed in his thoughts and regained his composure.

Hatchi noticed this and tried to make another sword but it was too late...

"_SANTORYU..._ _HYAKUHACHI POUND HO!(__**108 Pound Phoenix)**_ Zoro yelled out and holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder and the other in his mouth in the same direction, and then performed a circular swing that launched three air compressed projectiles spiralling towards Hatchi. It completely destroyed the lower part of the room. Zoro fell to the floor, holding his chest wound, and breathing heavily. He got back up and sheathed his swords, knowing the job had been completed. He looked over the half dead Hatchi, with blood all over his face and his eyes completely white, noting that he had been knocked out. Zoro turned around and began to make his way towards the door that had also been destroyed.

"It's my win...Mr. eight swordsman" he said walking out the door.

_Zoro vs. Hatchi...Winner...Zoro._

_**Meanwhile, in the opposite room...**_

"_Water Karate..._ _Teroburasutā!(__**Terror Blaster)**_ Kuroobi screamed out as he had his fists out pointing towards Sanji, and fired an enormous amount of water vapour at him. Sanji quickly dodged this, and turned around to see the closet behind him completely destroyed.

"-Gulp-...If that had connected...I would be history" he said as he looked at Kuroobi.

Kuroobi made a dash for Sanji, and extended his leg for a kick, Sanji quickly noticed this and jumped forwards and landed both his legs on his extended leg. After which he, jumped into the air, and while he was in mid air right behind Kuroobi he swung his leg down, and smashed one of Kuroobi's shoulders. Kuroobi moaned in pain, and fell to the floor, but recovered his stance and grabbed one of Sanji's legs as he was falling. He lifted his elbow into the air, and plunged it straight into Sanji's knee, causing several bones to break. Sanji screamed out in immense pain and rolled to safety. The pain coming from his knees was overbearing, but he was still able to stand on his two feet and charged at Kuroobi.

"_Water Karate..._ _Torento-ken!(__**Torrent Fist)**_ Kuroobi had one of his fists pointing at Sanji, in which water energy became forming in them, and in no time an compressed water bullet that took the form of a fist was shot at Sanji. Sanji tried to dodge the attack, but the pain from earlier was distracting him, and the attack landed a solid blow against his face, sending him flying through the wall.

Kuroobi, who was slightly injured from Sanji's earlier attack, began taking a karate stance and began to start gathering water energy around him.

"My..Water karate is top notch...I'll show you the true extent of it's power" he said as more energy gathered around.

After the dust had cleared from where Sanji had taken a hit, he got back up with some bruises on his face, and began to glare at Kuroobi.

"What...the hell is that bastard doing?" Sanji asked slowly getting up

"Now...this one of my favourite techniques...be honoured.." He said placing his right index finger above his head.

"_Water Karate..._ _Akuakēji!(__**Aqua Cage)**__._ Huge amounts of water began coming out from Kuroobi's hand that flooded the room. In just a few seconds, the entire room was covered in water. Sanji, who was holding his breath, desperately tried to find an exit, and spotted one near the left. He swam towards it as fast as he could, but Kuroobi obviously noticed that he would have a hard time fighting underwater if he couldn't breathe like Sanji, and created an air bubble around his head. Kuroobi then dashed towards Sanji with unimaginable speed, and stood right before him. Sanji was shocked to see him, and tried to kick his side, but Kuroobi effortlessly pushed it away and landed a punch in Sanji''s rips that sent him flying. The torment wasn't over yet though; he then dashed behind Sanji and kicked him up into the air, then followed up with grabbing the back of Sanji's body and began twirling violently to the bottom, and smashed right into the ground.

Sanji let out the air he had been saving in his mouth, as the pain was so much he couldn't hold it in, and lay on the floor gasping for air.

"Pathetic...look how weak you become just because of a little water..." Kuroobi said as he gripped Sanji by his collar and lifted him up. He then threw him against the wall and motioned his arm towards the front of Sanji's face.

"You know...there's something you should know about that girl you're so protective of..." he said while inching closer to Sanji's face.

Sanji heard this remark and opened his eyes to hear what he was going to say.

"She's...a slut...a total bitch...she would sleep with any guy as long as she got what she wanted..." he continued insulting Nami, while chuckling

If it wasn't for the fact that Sanji was paralyzed by the amount of blood he lost, he would have gone to work on this guy's face, to show how pissed he was at his insults.

"I've also noticed you at school...you swoon over every girl that walks into your pathetic restaurant and claim that it's chivalry...don't make me laugh...it's FAKE!" he screamed as he began to throw his arm towards Sanji.

_Fake..Fake...Fake...Fake..Fake..Fake...These words never left Sanij's ears as he was slowly losing consciousness. His chivalry was fake? He never respected woman? How dare this water bastard say that about Sanji's principals..How dare he make fun of the restaurant the old geezer ran...and how DARE HE MAKE INSULT NAMI-SAN!" Sanji screamed in his head and opened his eyes wide. _

He then noticed a wall right behind him, and knew exactly how to defeat Kuroobi. Sanji quickly lifted his leg up, and kicked the back of the wall with everything he had, and smashed it to pieces. This startled Kuroobi, in which Sanji took this opportunity to kick him in the face that sent him back a couple of meters into a storage room. The room began to lose the water it contained, because of the hole in the wall, and not before long the entire room was dry again, with Sanji dripped in water, and had a face of disgust on his face.

"Alright Karate boy...get your ass back here so I can kick the crap out of you" he screamed pointing at Kuroobi.

Kuroobi regained himself and wiped the blood from his face. He narrowed his eyes at Sanji and took another stance.

"So you got through my attack...that doesn't mean yo.."

Before he could finish his sentence...

" _Collier!(__**Neck)**_ Sanji said as he instantly swung his leg at Kuroobi's neck and brought him into the ground, smashing the floor beneath it. Kuroobi coughed out blood, and tried to regain himself but Sanji was keeping it going...

"_Epaule!(__**Shoulder)**_ Sanji said as smashed down his leg on Kuroobi's shoulder which sent Kuroobi's face into the ground once again. Kuroobi was on his knees trying to breathe but...

"_Côtelette!(__**Rips).**_ Sanji dropped down into a one hand stand position and kicked Kuroobi hard in the rips. Which then followed up by...

"_Selle!(__**Back).**_ Sanji using the momentum of the kick from earlier and span around in the opposite direction and delivered a swift kick into Kuroobi's back, after in which Sanji jumped into the air and by using the air boost from his jump...

"_Poitrine!(__**Chest).**_ He did a stabbing kick into Kuroobi's chest that broke right through the floor and left a huge foot mark on his chest, but he wasn't finished there as Kuroobi's legs were still airborne...

"_Gigot!(__**Legs). **_Sanji swept under Kuroobi's legs and kicked them with such force that Kuroobi was sent rolling backwards.

As Kuroobi got up trying to recover from the pain and blood coming from his face and entire body, he made a stance ready to take Sanji out.

"_Water Karate..._ _Sen renga!(__**One thousand Brick**__)._ Before it could hit him Sanji had disappeared from his view of sight. Kuroobi looked around only to see Sanji coming from his side spinning endlessly until...

"Eat this..._Mouton Shot_!(_**Face Shot)**_ Sanji screamed as he stopped spinning and extended his left leg out and connected to Kuroobi's face that shattered his skull. Kuroobi was sent flying through about three rooms, with holes from wall to wall. As the dust cleared Kuroobi lay there face buried in the ground, with blood all over his uniform and emotionless eyes.

Sanji landed on the floor and slowly began to get up, and reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and began walking towards the exit.

"And that's...a full course meal" he said as he walked out...

_Sanji vs Kuroobi,...Winner...Sanji... _

_**In the upper corridor...**_

"Get back here, you pussy!" Chew screamed as he was chasing Usopp around the building

"Just try and catch the great Usopp, you long mouthed freak!" Usopp replied as he was sprinting as fast he could, jumping over furniture and pushing over tables to slow him down. At the last corner that was ahead Usopp jumped towards it and twisted his body so he was facing the opposite direction and pulled out his Air gun.

"_Wind Art: Ea Shotto!(__**Air Shot)**_ Usopp said as he pulled the trigger and released a compressed air bullet at Chew as he came around the corner. Chew quickly dodged this and rolled on the floor back into a standing position. He started chewing on the gum he had in his mouth faster which confused Usopp, but then bent back and shot it out of his mouth. The piece of gum travelled at an unreadable speed and grazed Usopp's face and went right through the door behind him, leaving a giant hole mark in the middle.

Usopp was shitting bricks, and couldn't stop the tears coming from his eyes. How could a piece of gum do so much damage, and how the hell can someone use their gum as a weapon?

"How do you like my Gum cannon, I can fire any piece of gum at unimaginable speeds just by accelerating the chewing in my mouth" Chew said bringing out multiple pieces of gum

He threw them all into his mouth and began chewing on them at the same time. Usopp looked around quickly to find an escape route and noticed that the door behind him with the hole mark lead to the bathroom. Chew bent back again, and fired multiple gum shots at Usopp, but the latter broke down the door and jumped into the bathroom's floor and rolled to the side. The gum shows just went through the door and collided with the water in the hot tub. Chew entered the room slowly and looked around to find the coward, only to see that he had hidden himself

"Tsh, this is such a waste of time, hunting down a pussy who only runs away.." he said while walking into the room and scanning for Usopp.

Usopp was hidden behind a giant golden statue and was shivering from the fear. He had never been in these kinds of battles before. One's that could very well take a normal man's life if you weren't careful. He had always thought of himself as a strong and brave warrior who could defeat anyone, but in truth he was just a lying coward who didn't want to take part in these dangerous fights. Why had he chosen to fight? Who made him decide to fight? What was he fighting for? Then he remembered the words that someone had told him not too long ago...

"_Yea we're friends already, so sit down" _

It all came back to him. Why he had chosen to fight...Whom he had chosen to fight for...It was all because of Luffy. He showed him how to stick up for what you believe in and never back down. He also accepted him into the crew without any knowledge of how weak or strong he was...that didn't matter to him. Usopp gripped his fists hard, and took a deep breath. He had made up his mind. He had decided to not to run away anymore. Nami is one of Luffy's Nakama, so when she is in danger, we will all put ourselves into harm's way to help her out.

"I'm sorry Luffy...It's time for me to prove myself!" Usopp screamed as he got up from his hiding place and jumped in sight of Chew.

Chew noticed him and began running towards him, while Usopp brought his gun and pointed it towards Chew.

"_Wind Art..._ _Kuikku shotto!(__**Quick Shot!)**_ Usopp then gathered wind pressure from the air around him and began firing off multiple shots of air bullets towards Chew. Chew retaliated by shooting out gum pieces at the bullets which created a giant gust of air when they collided with another. When Usopp looked back at the Chew, he was nowhere to be seen, but then noticed a shadow above his head, and before he could even react, Chew had smashed Usopp's face into the ground below him.

Usopp's nose was stuck in the ground with his face covered in blood, but Chew kept the attack up and smashed his leg into the back of Usopp's face and then kicked him in the stomach which sent him flying towards the water. As Usopp fell deeper and deeper, he began to see images of his crew laughing together.

"I CAN'T LOSE HERE!" he screamed as he jumped up from the pool, and landed on the ground.

"You're persistent, I'll give you that much.." Chew said as he brought out more gum pieces and tried to put them into his mouth but before he could...

"_Wind Art: Supairaru shotto!(__**Spiral Shot)**_ Usopp yelled and twisted his gun to the side and pulled a lever on the gun, which in turn caused the top of the cap to load huge amounts of air pressure inside of it, and let out a burst of compressed air at Chew that rotated.

Chew easily dodged the attack by jumping into the air, but noticed that the shot turned it's direction and was coming for him in mid air. Chew couldn't evade the attack and was hit the shot, which caused his body to begin spiralling while hitting the top of the ceiling.

"You..can't escape this attack...it automatically locks onto your body with a target and will follow you unless you can somehow destroy it." Usopp said panting and struggling to stand.

After the attack was over, Chew fell to the ground and barely conscious tried to get up.

"AH, YOU'RE STILL AWAKE? YOU SHOULD BE KNOCKED OUT!" Usopp screamed in terror and ran towards Chew and brought out a hammer from his back pocket.

"USOPP HAMMER! USOPP HAMMER! USOPP HAMMER! USOPP HAMMER! USOPP HAMMER!".

After a relentless barrage of hammer attacks, that left huge bumps on Chew's face and blood all over it, and lay there on the floor unconscious, Usopp sat back down and started crying.

"That's right I beat your ass, I beat you!" Usopp screamed

He had won his first match against someone, and he didn't even cheat to do it. He got back up and began limping towards the door.

"I wonder how the others are doing..." Usopp wondered as he made his way down

_Usopp vs Chew...Winner...Usopp..._

_**Outside Arlong Park...**_

"We've finally made it..." Nami said as she got out of the car with Kaya and Uncle Gen

"We need to hurry, I'm worried about the others.." Kaya said as she began walking towards the building.

"Hold it right there!" a thug's voice came from behind them and tried to attack but he was knocked out by an old man with a baseball bat.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nami asked as she saw her entire district at the front gates of Arlong Park.

"We're tired of Arlong's reign, and we're here to get rid of him once and for all." The man with the baseball bat cheered, with the others cheering as well.

"You fools!, there's no way you can beat him.." Nami tried to reason but they didn't listen.

"Nami...it's too late to change our minds.."

Nami turned around, and looked at her Uncle with a pitch fork in his hand, and a serious look on his face.

"We already decided...that we won't take his shit any longer" Gen said as he hugged Nami tightly.

He then walked over to the mob outside and threw his pitch fork into the air.

"Today's the day, that we rid ourselves of Arlong once and for all!" he screamed with everyone screaming as well.

Nami tried to stop them, but tears couldn't stop coming from her eyes. She was happy that her friends still cared about her enough to risk their lives for her.

"Oi everyone look up there" a man in the crowd said pointing towards the top of Arlong Park.

Everyone turned their heads to that direction, to see a young boy on top of a building fighting against Arlong.

"Who's that guy?" someone said in the back

Kaya and Nami both knew who it was that was fighting up there. It couldn't have been anyone else other than their idiot Captain.

"LUFFY!" Nami screamed out to him, while Kaya just cried out to him.

Arlong and Luffy continued going at it, with their fists flying a kicks never stopping. Arlong was slowly losing his balance from the earlier attack, and tried to back away to regain his pace but Luffy wouldn't allow that. He kept showering him with a relentless barrage of attacks that seemed to never end. At last, Luffy landed a punch on Arlong and sent him flying backwards.

Everyone looked in amazement at how strong this young man was.

"He just decked Arlong!" an old man said with a pan

"Go for it, Kid!" a woman screamed in the back

Everyone began cheering for Luffy, with Gen just looking towards Luffy admiring him.

"So..that's Nami's captain..." Gen smirked and was proud that her niece had found a reliable man.

"Nami!Uncle!" a woman screamed in the back

They both turned see who it was, and saw Nojiko running towards them.

"Nojiko...what are you..." before Nami could finish Nojiko delivered slap to her face

Nami held her red check and looked confused but then felt her sister's embrace.

"How dare you leave me like that...you foolish girl" Nojiko said with tears coming down from her eyes.

Nami began crying too, and apologized while hugging her tightly.

After they had made up, they both looked towards Luffy and prayed for his safety.

"You bastard...just what the hell are you..." Arlong asked with blood coming down from mouth.

Luffy cracked his knuckles.

"The one who's going to beat your ass!" Luffy said as he lifted his leg into the air, and held it there while gathering energy into the top of his foot. Arlong quickly took chance of this and began spinning sideways until he was a twister himself and launched himself at Luffy.

"This the end Straw Hat!..._Water Art:_ _Shākutsuisutā(__**Shark Twister!)**_ Arlong screamed as he launched himself at Luffy. In that instant...

"_Earth Style: Gurando suramu(__**Grand Slam!)**_

Luffy, brought down his leg and it smashed right into Arlong's head and cracked right through the top of the building sending Arlong plummeting through all the floors. The building started to collapse, and it started to crumble down.

"RUN!" everyone screamed as they tried to get away.

"LUFFY!" Nami screamed trying to go back in to get him, but was stopped by Gen and Nojiko.

"It's too dangerous, we have to go" Gen told Nami dragging her along

"But Luffy.." Nami pleaded as she watched Arlong's Park was completely destroyed.

After the turmoil had passed, all that was left of the building was mountains of rubble, and Arlong was buried underneath it all with his subordinates who were knocked out flat. As the dust cleared, four men were walking towards the mob.

Nami's and Kaya's face lit up as they saw their crew members walk out. They ran towards them and jumped on them hugging them as they all started smiling and laughing, but then re opened the wounds they had received and started crying out in pain.

Nami and Luffy looked at each other and were silent for awhile. Nami didn't know what to say to him, she had hoped not to see him again, out of fear that Luffy would hate her for betraying them, but desperately wanted to see her Captain's face. She blushed trying to find the right words to say to him but before she could speak...

"Nami..." Luffy said as he put the straw hat on her head.

Nami looked up and almost fainted from what happened next. Luffy brought himself close to her and hugged her tightly. Nami's face turned bright red, and she stuttered her words trying to calm herself down.

"L-L-Luff-f-f-fy, what are y-y-you doing?" Nami stuttered, but then felt all of the bruises and scars Luffy had received from the battle. Nami held him tighter and they both dropped to the floor, with them still embracing one another.

"You are very important to me..." Luffy said as he drifted off to sleep

Tears started coming out from Nami, and she hugged her Captain even more.

"You're more than important to me Luffy...the truth is...I love you..." Nami said quietly as she held her sleeping captain.

Everyone around them started smiling and laughing with one another, but of course Sanji was crying on the inside knowing Nami was hugging someone else but him.

"WE"RE FREE!" The villagers around them started cheering and lifted the entire crew into the air and cheered them on.

"Someone call the police!" woman said in the back...

"I can't believe that they actually did it.." Gen said as he watched Luffy and his friends being lifted.

"Yea..they're an amazing bunch aren't they.." Nojiko agreed

"Nami...you've found some excellent companions...especially in that young straw hat kid" Gen said as he looked at Nami.

"Take care of her..." Nojiko smiled

Everyone continued celebrating...knowing that the Arlong Fighters...were completely and utterly...defeated...


	8. (Filler Arc) C7: The Truth Behind It All

**Grand Line High school**

**Chapter 7:**

**Elemental Energy Revealed and Nami's Feelings**

_2 weeks have passed since Arlong Park had collapsed and had ended the mighty Arlong Fighters for good. All of his underlings have been arrested and sent to a confinement center. Kuroobi, Chew, Hatchi, and Arlong were badly injured but that didn't save them from being expelled from Grand Line High, and have also been arrested. The police had tried to thank the valiant heroes who defeated Arlong and his cronies but unfortunately the Straw Hats had already disappeared from the scene and had told everyone in the town to keep it a secret._

_Speaking of the Straw Hats, they were all hospitalized from the battle that occurred, but quickly recovered in no more than a couple of days, and were back at school as goofy and cheerful as ever. Nami on the other hand had different plans..._

Luffy and Zoro were sitting in their seats as class was about to begin...

"Nami isn't here again..." Luffy pouted as he slumped into his chair

"It's not surprising, she has alot of responsibilities to take care of now" Zoro said as he also sat down

"I don't care...I miss her" Luffy said while glaring at Zoro

Zoro stared at his captain for awhile, and also wondered to himself when Nami was coming back

Suddenly the classroom door opened wide and Mr. Rayleigh came in while holding the class attendance and a cup of coffee. Everyone stopped their separate conversations and started to pay attention as he reached his desk.

"Class, I have an announcement to make" he said as he walked to the front of the class

Everyone had puzzled looks on their faces, and looked back at him wondering what he was talking about.

"Did you finally meet someone, sensei?" a boy in the back asked.

Everyone started giggling from his comment.

"Don't be ridiculous, as if I would tell you something as important as that" he said calmly

"It's actually about our transfer student Nami" he continued

Luffy and Zoro's eyes light up from what he just said, and they stared at him.

"Due to recent circumstances from the Arlong incident, Nami has been transferred back into our class" he said happily.

There was a moment of silence in the class until all of the guys started cheering while the girls were booing from what he just said.

"Please come in.." Rayleigh motioned his hand towards the door, and it opened with a familiar face walking forward. Luffy's sad and depressed face completely changed to an excited and happy one, while Zoro smirked at his captain's anxiety.

When she stopped right next to Rayleigh, she bowed her head in front of class and started apologizing for causing them to worry about her.

"Please forgive my unexplained absence...I just had things to sort out.." Nami said with a bit of sadness to take care of.

"We forgive you Nami!" a boy screamed

"As if we could ever stay made at a babe like you!" another shouted

Nami raised her head and smiled beautifully at how the class still loved and cared for her. She then took a look at Luffy who was smiling his usual smiles at her and waving, along with Zoro who just raised one of his hands in the air.

She smiled even more, but for some reason she couldn't stop looking at Luffy. His usual smile was something she loved seeing, but for some strange reason she couldn't help but blush a little when she saw him staring at her. Pictures of what happened at Arlong Park started coming back into her head, remembering how she screamed Luffy's name countless times, and how she hugged him tightly and how she...

Nami's face turned crimson red at the thought of what she had said to him. Luffy was confused as to why her face was so red, and Zoro just looked at her with suspicious eyes.

"Oi, are you feeling okay Nami?" Rayleigh asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Nami was startled by him, and quickly regained her self and said she was fine.

"If you say so...anyhow do you want to sit where you sat last time or would you prefer another seat?"

"NO!" she screamed randomly

There was silence in the room, and everyone looked at her with confused expressions on their faces. Even Zoro and Luffy were shocked at what she had just blurted out. Nami quickly realized what she had just done and blushed from embarrassment and quickly regained herself.

"Uhm..I mean..my old seat will be just fine" she said looking down at her feet.

"Well...ok" Mr. Rayleigh said sweat dropping.

Nami began walking towards her seat and noticed all of the male students who she walked by stare at her with hearts in their eyes, she just gave them a pleasant smile and continued walking. As she got closer to her seat, right next to Luffy's, she couldn't help but stare at his smiling face. Why couldn't she stop staring at him? He was always on her mind, and she didn't know how to explain it. Sure she had admitted she loved him, but it was from the heat of the moment. She had never really taken in what she had actually said. She then realized that she was right in front of her desk, and taken her seat.

"Glad to have you back, Nami" Luffy smiled and stared at her.

"You had us worried there, but I guess it worked out for the better" Zoro smiled and had one eye open

Nami looked back at them, and smiled full heartedly. These were her Nakama, the ones that would challenge anyone to help out one of their own. She was now a part of these wonderful people, and swore in her mind that she would never leave them again, especially a certain someone.

"It's good to be back, guys" Nami smiled back at them.

"Oi, stop talking you three!" Mr. Rayleigh shouted

"Yes sir!" Nami and Luffy quickly said, while Zoro scowled and went back to sleep

_x.x.x.x.x_

_Mr. Rayleigh continued his lesson of the history of the school, Nami was studying and taking down notes, while Luffy put his head on the desk and started sleeping. Zoro had both his legs on the table, and looked outside the window and thought that watching birds was alot more interesting than listening to boring lectures. _

_Nami noticed Luffy had fallen asleep during class, she sighed and tried to wake him up but something about her Captain sleeping, she couldn't resist staring at his adorable face. _

"So cute..." Nami whispered to herself.

Nami quickly came back to reality, and shock her head trying to get rid of these weird emotions she was having for him.

"Luffy..you shouldn't sleep in class" Nami whispered and tried to wake him up. She put her arm on his shoulder and tried shaking him awake.

"Mhmm... Nami..." Luffy mumbled out as he was dreaming

Nami's face instantly turned red as she heard Luffy call out her name.

"He's...dreaming about me?" Nami wondered

"Nami...Please..." he continued

"Please what!" she kept screaming in her head, the blush on her face instantly heating up. She then leaned in closer to hear what Luffy was trying to say.

"more...meat" he finally mumbled out

Nami fell out of her chair and clenched her fists, knowing that her idiot captain was too stupid to actually understand a girl's feelings.

"Something wrong, Nami?" Mr. Rayleigh asked as he looked up orange haired girl trying to get back into her seat.

"Ah Sorry about that.." Nami apologized and sat back down.

"Why does everyone want to disrupt my lesson?" he wondered to himself

_After Class..._

Luffy woke up from his nap, and noticed everyone leaving the classroom. Zoro was also asleep, but he could've woken up at any time, but just didn't feel like it.

"Geez, you two sleep way too much" Nami said

"Not our fault his classes are boring" Zoro yawned

"Is it lunch time yet?" Luffy asked, rubbing his stomach

"Yea, but I doubt you'll be able to get a good sna..." Nami was cut off mid sentence as Luffy had already left.

"Does he ever think about anything else but food?" Nami put her hands on her hips and looked at Zoro

"I don't know...I doubt anyone knows" Zoro said as he got up

"Yea.." Nami doubtfully said

Zoro picked up his things and began heading out of the class room.

"Matte Zoro!" Nami said running up to him

Zoro turned his head. "What?" he asked surprised to see the orange haired girl call out his name

"Uhm...I just.." Nami mumbled out, fidgeting with her words

"Spit it out already" he said looking at her

"..Thank you" she bowed her head

Zoro looked at her for quite some time confused at what she had just said, but then raised his fist into the air and hit Nami's head.

"Owwwww, what the hell was that for!" she screamed, rubbing the place he hit her.

"Baka, why are you thanking me?" Zoro asked with slight anger in his voice

"Because...you guys got hurt and did all that just too help me out.."

"Well I didn't do it because of you..."

Nami looked at him funny and titled her head

"Pardon?" she asked

"Listen, we all went to Arlong Park to beat up Arlong, not to come save you. The fact that you were saved was just an added bonus to the mission." Zoro stated

Nami couldn't believe her ears. They had helped her out not because she was in trouble, but because they wanted to beat up Arlong?

"Quit trying to act tough, Zoro-kun" a voice from behind them said

They both turned their heads, to see Mr. Rayleigh leaning on his desk.

"What!" Zoro said annoyed

"You were just as much as concerned about Nami, as Luffy-kun was" he said smiling

Zoro blushed a bit, and turned around to leave.

"That's stupid, I only helped her out because it was a Captain's order" Zoro said leaving the room

Nami was speechless, but then started giggling which turned into laughter.

"He may act tough but he really cares about you guys" Mr. Rayleigh said

"Yes, thank you sensei" Nami said smiling and bowed her head

Nami then turned towards the door, and started sprinting out the door calling for Zoro to wait

Mr. Rayleigh got up from his seat, and went back down to his chair and pulled out a photograph of what seem to be his crew back when he was in school. There was a picture of Roger and a woman next to him on his right, and Rayleigh was on his left. He had his arms around both of them smiling like Luffy usually does.

"He did well...Roger...Rogue" Rayleigh thought to himself.

_In the Cafeteria..._

Luffy was running as fast as he could trying to get to the Baratie first so he could devour everything before the others until he noticed something interesting. He stopped running when he saw two students going at it with each other.

"I dare you to say that again!" one of the guys screamed

"I'll say it as many times as I want, you crew sucks ass!" the other one screamed back at him

"You bastard.."

A whole bunch of students were crowded around trying to see what was going on. Luffy approached them and tried to get a peek at who was fighting as well.

"Hey, what's going on?" Luffy asked a kid in the back

"Apparently, the guy on the left lost to the guy on the right's crew in the last tournament, and so both their captain's are going to go at it." The kid replied

"I see..." Luffy crossed his arms, trying to understand what these tournaments were

"You're going down!" the man on the left screamed

"Bring it!" the other screamed back

They both lunged at each other, with the crowds around them screaming and placing bets on who was stronger until...

"_**ENOUGH!**_" a low pitched scream was heard.

Suddenly a huge figure instantly interrupted the two as they were about to clash, and knocked them both backwards with a powerful attack. The crowds stopped cheering and all of their excitement turned to fear as they were met with an entity that they weren't too excited to see. The one that had interrupted them was none other than the head of the Patrol Squad, Dalton. His appearance was quite strange though; he had fur all over his body and had horns. It was if he was transformed into...an ox?

Luffy peeked his head up to see what had happened, and was taken back a little by the creature he saw.

"Hey, why is there an animal in the school?" he asked the kid from earlier

"You're joking right? That's Dalton, he uses the Ox Art to allow himself to transform into an Ox. He's the captain of the Patrol Squad. He's definitely bad news If you get on his bad side".

"Dalton?" Luffy tried remembering If he had heard that name before...

"Ah, he's the guy who helped me out my first day here" finally remembering who he was.

"Stop this ridiculous bickering, you two are a disgrace to our proud school" he said as he reverted back into his human form.

The two captains were already knocked out, so they couldn't hear what he said but they were sure to get the message.

"Oi Hey, Dalton" Luffy said waving at him

"IDIOT!" everyone screamed

Dalton turned around with a terrifying and threatening expression that scared the shit out of the students behind Luffy, but then smiled when he saw a familiar face approaching him.

"Oh it's you again, how have you been Luffy?" Dalton asked smiling at him

"Pretty good, I've already got myself a crew" Luffy grinned, putting his arms behind his head.

Everyone around them were shocked at what was going on. How the hell did that kid know Dalton, and more importantly how is he having a friendly conversation with him?

Dalton quickly gave everyone a glare, which shut up anyone about who was about to speak.

"What are you all still doing here? Stop crowding the hall ways!" he screamed

"YES SIR!" they all replied, and ran off in different directions.

Dalton turned back to Luffy who had his head tilted to the side.

"Sorry about that, having to deal with these troublesome fights, gets to be a pain"

"Hey it's no problem, wow you took those guys out so quickly, you must be really strong"

"Of course, my Ox Art revolves around using the beast nature within me and channeling it into another form"

Luffy pondered at what he just said, but then nodded quickly thinking he would figure it out later. Dalton walked over to the two knocked out captains, and put them on his shoulders.

"I've got to report these two morons to the principal's office; sorry I don't have more time to chat"

"It's cool, it was fun seeing you again big guy" Luffy grinned and waved bye at him

Dalton smiled back and left with those two.

"Now then...MESHI!" Luffy screamed aloud and ran towards the cafeteria

_The crew gathered in the Baratie to find their idiot captain eating out their reserved foods. Usopp and Zoro were pretty pissed about it, while Kaya giggled and Nami sighed, but smiled to know that her captain was enjoying himself. After Sanji finished his shift, he joined the group at the table. _

"Finally done work, Cook?" Zoro remarked

"Shut it, lawn head" Sanji replied

"Jeez, can't you two go a day without arguing?" Nami said as she tried to stop the fight

"Of course Nami-swan, don't listen to anything this lawn head has to say" Sanji wooed as he tried not to upset his precious swan.

Zoro sighed "He's so hopeless"

"Anyway, Luffy now that we have Nami back what are we going to do with our crew?" Usopp asked

"Well...actually I don't know..." Luffy said while eating

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?" Usopp asked angrily

"Well...all I know is that I want to become King of the Fighters..."

"Yes, but HOW are we supposed to get there..."

Luffy stopped eating for a second to answer his question. The entire crew leaned in a bit to hear what Luffy was about to say, as it might impact their future.

"So, it's great to have Nami back " Luffy finally said and continued eating

Everyone fell out of their chairs with sweat marks. "He completely dodged the question" they all thought to themselves.

"Oh Nami I forgot to ask you something..." Luffy said as he looked at Nami

"What is it?" Nami inquired wanting to know what her Captain wanted

"What are Arts?" Luffy asked

"You can't be serious Luffy? You came into this academy not knowing what they were?" Nami replied

"Yea, even I use Arts in my technique." Usopp said triumphantly

"But Usopp-san, your gun seems to be doing all the.." Kaya was about to finish, but noticed how Usopp was moping in his seat, from being exposed from what Kaya said.

"Uhmm...never mind..." Kaya said as she covered her mouth

"Back on topic...Luffy Arts in short are magical scrolls that allow a user to harness the special properties of it."

"Scrolls? You mean pieces of paper? Luffy asked as he tilted his head.

"Yes, each scroll has a pre-determined enchantment on it, so that whichever person reads the scroll first, is granted the knowledge required to perform the Art that it contains" Nami continued

"So...whoever posses the most scrolls...is entitlted to the most power" Zoro tried understanding

"For someone who sleeps all day, you sure catch on quickly" Nami said in a jokinly manner

"Shove it.." Zoro snorted

"Do you understand Luffy?" Nami asked

"Hmmm...so these pieces of paper...grant magical powers?"

"Of course no...wait that's actually very close to what I was trying to say!" Nami said as she was shocked that Luffy was able to understand the basics of what she had said.

"So, what kind of scrolls are there?" Sanji asked wanting to know more

"I'm glad you asked Sanji" Nami said happily

"Of course, Nami-swan" Sanji replied as he was twirling around

The entire crew sweat-dropped

"As I was about to say, there are hundreds of scrolls scattered throughout the school..the town...and even some are in places that we could not normally reach. Now all of those scrolls each fall into either three of these categories which are: Elemental Scrolls, Enhancement Scrolls, and Transformation Scrolls."

"What's the difference?" Zoro asked

"Elemental scrolls are scrolls that revolve around teaching the user the use of the five basic elements. These are rare scrolls that only those with highly exceptional skills can learn and master. "

"What about Usopp? How is he able to use Wind Art? Zoro asked

"Well...from what I can see...it's the gun that has mastered the art...not Usopp" Nami said as she pointed towards the gun

"Thank you so much..." Usopp said as he began to slump back down in his chair

"Anyway, Enhancement scrolls are able to "enhance" a user's abilities and give them abnormal powers. A perfect example would be that Chew guy you faced, he read the Chew Scroll, which allowed him to chew at super high speeds and fire them.

"That bastard..." Usopp whispered to himself as he remembered all of the trouble he went through to beat him

"Finally, we have transformation scrolls. They are able to transform a person into different animals depending on which animal best fits their characteristics. I haven't met anyone with the ability to transform yet, but there are rumors surfacing that the leader of the Patrol Squad is able to transform into one of them."

"Yea, Dalton can, he can turn into a super cool Ox" Luffy bluntly said

The crew stopped talking and listening to Nami, and looked over at Luffy.

"How in the world do you know that?" Nami asked

"Because, he's my friend and I saw him beat up some people while transformed"

"That's so cool Luffy-san" Kaya said

"Isn't it?" Luffy replied smiling at Kaya

"Was he strong?" Zoro asked

"Yea, really strong" Luffy said

"Interesting..." Zoro smirked

"Hey, I don't want you guys to be messing with someone of his calibre" Nami quickly tried to calm the young fighters desires

"Did you guys get all of that? " Nami said as she looked around. They all seemed to understand. She then looked Luffy who was concentrating and staring at Nami.

Nami began to feel her face getting hotter, as she blushed with Luffy looking so intensely at her.

"Nami..." Luffy said as he continued to stare

"Y-Y-Yes?" Nami stuttered as she felt her stomach get butterflies

"Say everything you just said over" Luffy bluntly said

Of course, everyone in the crew fell of their chairs and wondered how did they not expect that to be coming.

_After Nami explained it...again...to Luffy...and he somewhat understood it...the crew left Lunch and each headed for their own classes. After school had gone by thy all gathered in the front of the school. Sanji and Zoro walked home in the same direction, and nearly destroyed the street on the way. Kaya had to carry Usopp home as he was too depressed to even move. Nami and Luffy were by themselves, and Luffy decided that he should walk her home._

"This isn't necessary Luffy...I'm not going to leave again" Nami tried to explain to Luffy

"Nuh Uh, I'm going to stick on you like glue" Luffy happily said and walked right beside her

"Well...ok" Nami said finally accepting it. In her mind though, she was really happy that Luffy was walking home with her and the two of them were alone. Wait, why does she want to be alone with Luffy? It's not like she loves him...does she?

"Well here we are" Nami said as she opened the gates to her house

"Alright, I have delivered her safely Sanji" Luffy said on his phone

"Good job, you are dismissed" Sanji's voice could be heard.

So it was Sanji's idea...This made Nami a little disappointed but she was just glad that her crew cared for her that much.

"Thanks for walking me home Luffy, good night" Nami said as she was about to walk inside

She then felt Luffy's hand on grab her wrist.

"Nami...wait" Luffy said in a soft voice

Nami could feel her heart beat get faster and faster, and her face was turning a deep scarlet from the interaction between the two. Nami then felt a force turn her around and she now had her back against the door, with Luffy only a few inches apart from her face.

What is he thinking? This is so unlike Luffy! But..his face is right there...and he looks so...hot right now..Wait I need to stop thinking about him like this...we're just friends...and nothing more..but..

As all of these thoughts processed through Nami's head...she noticed Luffy's face inching closer and closer to her's as what seemed to be a kiss.

Nami closed her eyes hoping that her dreams would come true...but it didn't. Nami opened her eyes to see Luffy's head right next to her head. He was trying to her hug her...not kiss her..

"Luffy...what.." Nami tried to find the right words to say...

"Please...Nami...don't ever leave us again..." Luffy said in a sincere and sweet voice

Nami's eyes opened wide...and her blush even grew more dep. Luffy sweet? What kind of messed up fantasy is this?

"The crew missed you...I missed you..." Luffy continued

Tears began to form in Nami's eyes...and she nodded her head and hugged Luffy back even tighter than he did to her.

"Silly baka...I will never leave you again...that's a promise I know I can keep" Nami said

The two continued to hug until...

"Nami!" a voice screamed, and the door opened to reveal Nami's sister Nojiko walking out of it.

Luffy fell on top of Nami..as her support was gone. They both looked up to see Nojiko wide eyed and looking at them.

"Nami...who knew you had become this bold..." Nojiko said with a evil grin on her face

Nami's face light up, and she got up and tried to attack Nojiko.

"It's not like that!" Nami screamed and ran upstairs

"Sure it isn't..."Nojiko continued saying...but then noticed Luffy still confused as to what was happening

"I'm sorry about that...she's really shy when it comes to relationships" Nojiko said

"Relationships? With who?" Luffy inquired and tilted his head

"With you of course, you are her boyfriend aren't you? Nojiko asked

"Boyfriend? I am a friend who is a boy if that's what you mean.." Luffy said

Nojiko sweat dropped...but then just started laughing.

"Well whatever the case is...thank you for protecting Nami and I hope you will take care of her from now on."

Luffy got on his feet, and punched his palm

"Of course!"

_After Nojiko and Luffy had small talk, Luffy left their house and headed home. Nojiko discussed with Nami about when Luffy and the Straw Hats came over her and learned what Arlong had done to them and went to go save her. This touched Nami's heart and she knew she had to thank all of them properly. After Nami had fallen asleep, Nojiko called her boyfriend and told him all about the Straw Hat Captain's adventure. Nojiko then hang up. _

_Elsewhere..._

"Time to die!" a thug said as he and his crew charged at a young man...

"You guys are in over your heads" the mysterious voice said

Suddenly a huge flame explosion erupted from the alley way. All of the thugs were burnt to a crisp and they mysterious young man began to walk away.

"Wait...who..are you?" a burn thug asked

"The name's...Ace" the young man said and walked away

As he walked away he began to think to himself...

"I think it's time...that I paid my little brother a visit" he smiled

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. (Filler Arc) C8: The Brothers Reunion

** Grand Line High school**

**Chapter 9:**

**The Brother Re-Union**

_It was a nice early morning with birds chirping and the sun was shining brightly on Nami's house._

Nami yawned and arose from her bed with her hands all the way above her head. She got up from her bed and made her way to the washroom. After she had finished, she went downstairs into the kitchen and noticed Nojiko awake making breakfast.

"Good morning, Sis" Nami said while yawning and making her way to the table

Nojiko turned around, and smiled beautifully. "Good morning, Nami"

Nami noticed Nojiko's unusually cheerful behavior today and called her out on it.

"Is there a reason, you're so happy today?" Nami asked while grabbing a glass with orange juice in it

"As a matter of fact, there is" she continued to smile and dance around

"My boyfriend, is coming home today" she finally said

Nami spat out her juice and looked at Nojiko strangely. Her boyfriend was coming? The trouble making one that always stirred up riots everywhere he went and was so powerful that they needed to monitor him 24/7. That boyfriend!

"Why is he coming back all of a sudden..." Nami asked wanting to know about this sudden news

"That's the thing; he just all of a sudden told me yesterday that he was coming back to GLH"

"That's peculiar..."

"Anyway, I really want you to meet him since you've actually never seen him before"

Nami moaned at the thought of meeting Nojiko's _bad_ boy boyfriend

"Do I have to..." Nami grunted

"Yes, and be nice I want your first meeting to be pleasant, and please lose the attitude. It's no wonder that guys never ask you out" Nojiko pointed out

"Hey! That's not..." Nami tried to defend herself but knew her sister was telling the truth

"Well...there is Luffy..." Nojiko reminded Nami

Nami's face instantly turned red, and she started shaking her head trying to deny their relationship

"We aren't like that! We're just friends..." Nami quickly tried to convince her sister

"Oh really..."

"Yes, really.."

"Hmmm..." Nojiko hummed as she inched closer to Nami

"W-What?"

"Oh nothing..." Nojiko happily said

Nami sighed and continued to eat her breakfast. Although she wasn't too thrilled to meet her sister's boyfriend, even she had to admit she wanted to see what kind of person he was. After breakfast, Nojiko and Nami both left their houses to walk to school together. Nojiko met up with her friend on the way, while Nami met up with Kaya and Usopp and the two sisters walked different paths to school.

"So, how are you today Nami-san" Kaya asked

"I'm...alright I suppose" Nami tried to act normal but something was obviously bothering her

"You can't fool us, what's wrong?" Usopp asked

"It's just...Nojiko's boyfriend is coming back today"

Usopp stopped walking, which caused Nami to turn around to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Fire-Fist Ace is coming back!" Usopp screamed

Nami quickly put both her hands on Usopp's mouth to stop him from screaming out his name.

"Not so loud! You want the entire school to know!" Nami screamed

Usopp nodded his head. Nami then released him and they continued to walk to school

"Is Fire Fist really coming back?" Usopp asked hiding behind Kaya

"Yea...My sis told me he would be paying a visit"

"Who is Fire Fist Ace?" Kaya asked tilting her head

Usopp and Nami just stared at Kaya. She's been at this school for about a year, and hasn't heard of Fire Fist Ace?

"Kaya...don't kid around now...you really don't know who he is?" Usopp asked unsure if his friend was being honest.

"Usopp-san...you think I'm a liar...I can't believe you would doubt me..." Kaya began to sniffle

"Ah no..it's not that I don't believe you..it's just" Usopp said trying to calm Kaya down

"Ok I'm sorry, I'll never doubt you again.."

"You promise?" Kaya asked

"Yes, I promise...Now stop cryi..." He was about to say but then noticed that Nami and Kaya had already started moving forward.

"Hey...wait up!" Usopp screamed as he ran towards them. After he had caught up Nami began to explain who Fire Fist was.

"Have you guys ever heard of the S-Class fighters?" Nami asked them

"Of course, they are the best of the best, top dogs in our school" Usopp replied

"Well, Fire Fist Ace is one of them..." Nami said

"Amazing...he must be really strong" Kaya said with excitement in her voice

"Strong? Don't be ridiculous...he's a monster" Nami said chuckling

"I've heard that he single handily took down one hundred A Class Fighters when he was a junior" Usopp said scared of what he might look like

"There are lots of rumors and stories about him...but the most frightening of them all is that he is the new captain of the Whitebeard Fighters" Nami finally said with terror in her voice

"THE WHITEBEARD FIGHMHNFF" Usopp almost screamed but Nami covered his mouth shout once again

"Shut up! Do I have to tap your mouth shut!" Nami screamed punching Usopp several times

"Nami-san is scary.." Kaya said with a sweat drop

_After Usopp regained consciousness they continued into the school and talked about Fire Fist Ace and the Whitebeard Fighters. Apparently the WB Fighters were the second strongest crew in GLH years ago when they were lead by their captain, Edward Newgate otherwise known as "Whitebeard". He retired many years ago with his crew and left GLH to pursue other things, but not without leaving another suitor capable of leading the newly formed WB fighters, who was Portgas. . _

_Nami, Usopp, and Kaya said their goodbyes and went to their classes. Nami walked into her class and saw Luffy and Zoro hanging out by the window. She made her way towards them but was then stopped by a student known as Eustass Kid, a freshman rookie fighter whose rank was D. _

"Hey you, Straw Hat Girl" the man said with disgust in his voice

Nami looked startled as to what he could want, but kept her cool.

"What do you want? And my name's not Straw Hat Girl, it's Nami" she replied back

"Who gives a shit, I just want to know something..."

Zoro and Luffy had noticed Kid conversing with Nami and found it rather odd so they kept their eyes locked on him.

"Is it really true, that you and that Straw Hat kid took down Arlong?" Kid asked

"I'm not allowed to answer that...it doesn't concern you anyway" Nami snarled back

"Listen bitch, when I ask a question I expect to be answered" Kid said with a tint of anger in his voice

Nami knew he was a man known for his temper and sudden outbursts of violence and didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of them, so she tried to defuse the situation.

"I can't tell you that because the police have forbidden me from telling anyone about the incident" Nami said calmly.

"Oh...is that so..." Kid said with a vein popping in his head

"Alright...I guess I'll be on my way" Kid said and turned around

Nami sighed in relief as she thought that she had calmed him down, but...

"As if Bitch!" Kid screamed and turned around again and threw a fist at Nami

"Nami!" Luffy screamed as he and Zoro were about to dash to her rescue until...

_BLOCK!_

Nami closed her eyes and waited for his fist to connect...but the impact never came. She slowly raised her eyes to see a man with a flur hat on his head block a fist from Kid. This man was known as Trafalgar Law, another rookie fighter who was ranked D along with Kid.

"The hell do you think you're doing..." Kid asked

"Shouldn't I ask you that, Eustass..." Law replied

"Since you look eager for a fight...let me give you one..." Kid said raising his other hand. A stream of electricity began to gather in that hand and all of the electronics in the room started vibrating and seemingly started moving closer to Kid.

"Let's see if you can back up that talk..." Law began to motion his left hand's fingers in a circle motion and was about to call out a name until...

"Enough!" Rayleigh screamed as he walked into the classroom.

Both Kid and Law jumped a few steps back and glared at one another for quite some time.

"Tsh, whatever" Kid said and stopped his electrical powers and turned around to walk back to his seat

"He's going to be a problem to deal with in the future..." Law said quietly to himself

"Uhm...Thanks" Nami said as she approached Law

Law turned around and noticed Nami thanking him. He just smirked and winked at her and continued to walk back to his seat. Nami then could feel all of the girls in the classroom looking at her because she was getting the attention of one of the hottest guys in the class. She just ignored them and continued to walk towards Luffy and Zoro.

"Are you alright, Nami?" Luffy asked worried

"For a minute there, it seemed you were in some serious trouble" Zoro added

"I'm fine, that Law guy saved me" Nami said happily

Luffy then looked at Law in which he returned and smiled at him. Law just raised one of his hands in the air to symbol that it was no problem.

"I like him" Luffy said smiling

"Yea, me too" Nami also added

"He's not bad" Zoro quietly said

"Do you three plan to stand there all day? I would like to start my lesson.." Rayleigh said as he put his hand on his desk

The three then noticed that everyone else had taken their seats and felt embarrassed so they went to their seats. Rayleigh continued the lesson with everyone paying intently to what he was saying for the first time. He was discussing the history of GLH and the former King of Fighters Gold. . He talked about the many battles he went through with Roger and how they were almost killed by rival schools. He mentioned how popular Roger was with the ladies because of his reputation and how he was usually on the receiving end of his girlfriend's fist. The class giggled as he said this. He went on and on which caused Luffy to almost collapse of how "awesome" Roger was, and the more he heard about him the more intrigued he had become.

_After class was over, Luffy, Zoro and Nami were walking in the hall ways. _

"So Nami...I hear your sister's boyfriend is coming home today.." Zoro openly said which startled Nami and caused Luffy to look at her weird

"Who told you about that!" Nami asked angrily

"Usopp texted it to me.." Zoro bluntly said

Nami clenched her fists and promised to rearrange Usopp's face the next time she sees him

"What's the big deal of your sister having a boy that's her friend?" Luffy asked with his hands behind his head

Nami and Zoro sweat dropped at Luffy's stupidity

"You idiot..a boyfriend is a boy who you are in a relationship with" Zoro told his captain

"Relationship? But aren't they friends?" Luffy asked

"Well yea..but a boyfriend is much closer than a friend.." Nami tried simplifying it for him

"Closer than a friend? Is that even possible" Luffy's eyes had excitement with them

Luffy leaned his face in closer towards Nami with anxiety in his eyes. It took Nami a couple seconds to notice Luffy's face right next to her's, and when she did she blushed and pushed him away.

"Hey, what's wrong Nami? Your face is all red" Luffy asked tilting his head

"Shut up, don't get too close too me..." Nami said angrily but still blushing

"From my perspective, it looked as if you actually enj..." BAM!

Zoro didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as there was a giant lump on top of his head.

"Care to finish that last sentence..." Nami said with her fist raised towards him

"You witch..." Zoro mumbled as he rubbed his aching head

"Ahahaha, you guys are so funny" Luffy just laughed off his crew's crazy antics and they continued to walk towards lunch. When they reached the cafeteria, they noticed that Sanji was missing from their table.

"Hey, where's the love cook?" Zoro asked Usopp and Kaya who were sitting around the table

"I think he still has to work" Kaya said

"Poor Sanji, always having to work..." Nami said worried

"Yea, but his misery is our delight" Zoro said while he sat down

"Sanji makes the best food, so he'll be fine" Luffy said while sitting down as well

"I hope so..." Nami said

_Meanwhile..._

"Oi Geezer, I'm going to lunch now.." Sanji said while putting his apron on the counter

"Not so fast kid, you have one more delivery to make" Zeff said while bringing out some exquisite food

Sanji sighed "Fine, but I'm gone after this"

"Fair enough" Zeff said while giving him the plate and the table number

Sanji looked at the number and looked around to see the table he was assigned to and noticed an extremely good looking girl at the number he was assigned. Sanji's eyes turned into hearts and he began swaying over there screaming "Mellorine". The woman had noticed this and began chuckling at the crazy cook.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, my beautiful angel" Sanji said as he arrived at the table

"It's no problem at all, Mr. Chef" the girl playfully said

"My what a stunning beauty you are, my heart is captured by your overwhelming presence" Sanji said as he picked up her hand.

"Pardon me madam…." Sanji said as he inched closer to her hand about to kiss it.

_Clash!_

A glass plate had just fell to the floor and the marvelous food that was on it had been splattered all around the floor. Sanji instantly stopped his flirting and looked over to the table next to where he was and noticed it. A tall blonde haired boy, who was very muscular and had his feet on the table was laughing almost like a hyena was gripping a chef by the throat.

"Oi, you worthless cook how dare you serve me this disgusting garbage!" he said while laughing

"P-P-Please sir, I assure you our food here is quite g….._BAM!"_

The chef didn't even have a chance to speak as he was sent flying back by a head butt by the blonde man. The chef crashed into another table and the customers that the restaurant all stopped eating and looked over towards the blonde man.

"Hahahahahaha, look at that pathetic fool over there, trying to tell me how I taste my own food." He said

"Come on Bellamy, you could have at least given him a tip…hahahaha" another man said with two girls around his arms and had a pair of shades on.

The blonde man got up from his chair and looked around the room. He noticed that everyone was shocked at what he had done and tried to avert him noticing them but he could hear the whispers that were going on in the room.

"_Hey, isn't that Bellamy the Hyena of Class 3-A?" a man said to his friends_

"_Yea, I heard he is a rank C fighter who has a bad reputation" a girl said back to him_

"_What's his problem, the food here is actually amazing…" another one said_

Bellamy's eye's twitched at the comments that were going around the room. He began laughing and looked at one student far in the back who was whispering. He grinned at him and bent his knees down causing everyone to look at him funny. The bottom of his feet began to contract together and it looked as if he became a human spring.

"_Spring Art…..Shigi haru !(__Spring Snipe)__" _Bellamy screamed and launched his entire body towards the student at the back. He slammed his fist right into his face which caused that section of the restaurant to be destroyed. Everyone in the room was startled even Sanji and tried to figure out what exactly that was.

"_Was that the enhancement ability that Nami-swan was talking about?" Sanji thought to himself_

After the dust had cleared, the student who was whispering at Bellamy before was completely knocked out with blood coming out from his head. Bellamy, who was standing over the boy, picked his head up and tossed him right out of the restaurant.

"Nice going Bellamy!" the man with the shades on his head began laughing with all of the other students at the same table. It appears that Bellamy was a captain and this was his crew.

Bellamy walked over towards the chef who was still injured from the head butt he gave him earlier and picked him up.

"Do you want that to happen to you as well?" Bellamy said with his face just inches away

"N-N-No…" the chef barely was able to say

"Then get your ass into that kitchen already and bring us something that won't make me want to puke!" he screamed and threw the chef towards the kitchen. Bellamy looked around the room and noticed everyone looking at him with fear in their eyes.

"What the hell are you lot looking at! You want the same shit to happen to all of you!" he screamed

Everyone was startled and continued on with their meals, trying to pretend that the incident never happened.

Bellamy walked over back towards his table and sat down and began laughing with the man with the glasses who was known as Sarkies.

Sanji on the other hand was lighting his cigar and had a face that looked as if he was about to kick some serious ass.

"_These ass holes, not only do they come into my restaurant and disrupt the elegance, but have the nerve to call the food that we make disgusting? Oh he's so dead….." _

As he was about to walk towards the man, a mysterious tall good looking man with a muscular physique walked into the restaurant. He was wearing an orange hat, and brown shorts. He wasn't wearing a shirt which caused all the girls to drool over his well toned physique. He also had a purple tattoo on his back which had a wide white mustache on it. As he was walking he didn't notice Bellamy at the edge of his seat laughing, and accidently bumped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, sorry about that.." the man said and continued walking

Everyone in the restaurant stopped conversing and turned their attention towards the man who just bumped into Bellamy. An angry vein popped up in Bellamy's head and he got up from his seat and walked towards the man.

"_That guy is an idiot! He better apologize fast…" a boy said_

"_Does he want to experience the power of the Spring scroll?" another one said_

Sanji overheard the student who said this. "_Spring scroll, huh…._" he thought to himself

The mysterious young man from earlier sat down on a chair and looked at the menu.

"Give me everything you have on the menu…" he said to the chef who was trembling from what he had just done.

"_You might want to get out of here, the guy you just bumped into is going to kick your ass_" the chef whispered towards him but it was too late

"Hey…you…" Bellamy said with anger in his voice

The man turned around from his chair and stared at him.

"Do you need something, friend?" the man said

"Yea…..I think you forgot something.." Bellamy said while squatting and bending his knees together.

"Really? I don't think I dropped anything…." The man said and looked around his chair

"_Spring Art…..Shigi haru !(__Spring Snipe)__" _Bellamy screamed and launched himself towards the man with his fist.

"Watch out!" Sanji screamed at the young man

The man just calmly sat on his chair with his legs crossed and raised one of his arms.

"NO ONE DISRESPECTS ME LIKE THAT!" Bellamy screamed and was about collide with him until….

_FLICK…._

The man flicked his index finger at Bellamy's forehead and in the split second that it took for Bellamy to attack, he was sent flying back right through half of the tables in the restaurant and collided with the wall. Everyone in the room gasped at what just happened, thinking it was impossible that someone just sent Bellamy flying with just a flick of the finger.

"Woops…I guess I used a little too much force…" The man said while dropping his hand.

When the smoke cleared, Bellamy was unconscious with his head stuck through piles of wood.

Bellamy's crew at the table was completely stunned. Sarkies is the only one who thought that it was dream and couldn't believe what he had just saw.

"Don't get cocky, you punk!" Sarkies screamed and drew a giant knife out of his pocket and rushed towards the young man. He was however, intercepted by Sanji…

"_Collier!(__Neck)"_ Sanji said and launched a roundhouse kick at Sarkies neck that sent him bursting through the restaurant's door.

"That's what you scum get…" Sanji said while smoking his cigar

The rest of Bellamy's crew picked up their captain and first mate and ran outside

"Hey, not bad there" the young man said towards Sanji

"I would have taken the other one out as well, but it seems you beat me to it" Sanji replied

"I'm sure you could have…" the man said smiling

"Who exactly are you? I can't believe I've never seen someone of your strength around before.." Sanji said

"My name is…." before he could finish he got a text on his phone

"Hello?...Oh hey Babe…I just arrived at school…I miss you too…..right now?...alright….see you soon.." he hung up

"Girlfriend?" Sanji asked

"Yea…she wants to see me right now…can't be helped…she's crazy about me you know…" the man said cockily

Sanji sweat dropped at this, and just smirked

"I got to go, take it easy…" the man said while getting up and leaving

"Ah wait…..you didn't tell me your name…" Sanji screamed before he left

The man turned around and smirked before leaving. "It's Ace…." He said and left the restaurant

"Ace?….I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere before…." Sanji thought to himself but his thinking was stopped short when an angry Zeff came bursting through the door and was calling for Sanji to clean up the mess.

"Time to bolt…" Sanji thought and ran outside the restaurant

"SANJI!GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Zeff screamed

_After Sanji had escaped from Zeff, he reunited with the Straw Hats at their table and told them what had happened in the restaurant. Luffy had stuffed himself silly so was trying to run off the excess weight he had gained. _

"Really Sanji! You met Fire Fist Ace?" Usopp asked

"Ah…If that's his name…." Sanji replied while smoking a cigar

"How did he look like, Sanji?" Nami asked wanting to know what her sister's boyfriend looked like

"Well…how do I explain it…" Sanji started

Everyone leaned in closer as to what Sanji was about to say.

"He's…." he began

Everyone gulped at this, not wanting to be held in suspense any longer

"Spit it out you stupid cook!" Zoro screamed

"He's….not as handsome as me" he finally said with glitter in his eyes

Everyone fell to the ground not believing what Sanji has just said

"Sanji-san sure is confident" Kaya said with a sweat drop

"More like deluded…."Usopp added on with a blank face

"Anyway, do you know where he is now, Sanji?" Nami asked

"He got a phone call from what appeared to be his girlfriend and left the restaurant before I could ask him any questions.."

"That was probably Nojiko then…if he is with her then I'll get to see him when I go home today" Nami said finally getting a chance to see what he looks like.

Luffy had just returned from running and was now back to his old small self.

"Ahhhh…It feels good to run and lose all that weight…" Luffy said happily and sitting down

"Only you could eat that much and lose it all again.." Zoro smirked

The crew just laughed at this and continued on with their silly antics until lunch was over. The day passed normally, and it was already time to go home. They all gathered in the back of the school ready to go home.

"Today sure was boring..no fights..nothing.." Luffy pouted not having any excitement today

"Aw..don't worry Luffy, I'm sure that things will get more interesting around here.." Nami said trying to cheer up her captain

"Promise?" Luffy said with puppy dog eyes

Nami blushed slightly at this, noting how adorable he looked when trying to be kid like

"Y-Yes, don't worry"

"Enough…let's head home already.." Zoro finally said

The crew began to head towards the entrance door until they could hear footsteps and weapons being dragged against the floor. They looked around and saw that they were surrounded by a bunch of students who each had a hyena symbol on their shirts, pants, and accessories. Among them, two men appeared from the back and walked towards the straw hats, but were mostly looking at Sanji. It was Bellamy, Sarkies and his crew of misfits.

"So-So-So many!" Usopp said in horror and tried to hide behind Zoro

"Tsh…they're a pretty large group…just how I like it." Zoro smirked and began to unsheathe his swords until Luffy put one of his hands in front of Zoro, telling him to wait.

"The hell do you people want?" Luffy asked

"I got no business with you Straw Hat, but that cook over there has some business with a buddy of mine…isn't that right Sarkies.." Bellamy said pointing to Sanji

Sarkies stepped up and brought out his knife and licked it with his tongue.

"Hehehe…I'm going to pay you back for what you did to me earlier.." he said with disgust in his voice

"Is he the guy who was completely knocked out by one kick from you?" the whole crew pointed at him and said

"SHUT UP!" Sarkies screamed in a humorous fashion and readied his stance

"I'm not the only one looking for revenge…Bellamy is also looking to get even with that guy at the restaurant and one of my boys claims that he saw you two talking to each other…." Sarkies said

"You better bring that guy out or else your entire crew is dead meat" Bellamy proclaimed

"I don't know who you're talking about…and I really don't care…but If you want to fight you don't have to ask us twice.." Luffy said and brought his fists out

"It's your funeral!" Bellamy screamed and signaled for his men to attack

As both sides were about to clash they saw a mysterious figure jump up from behind the school and land right on top of a light pose across the school. Both sides looked at the figure, and identified that it was the same guy from earlier.

"Hey..don't start the party without me, gentleman" Ace said and squatted down

"So..you came eh? Bad mistake buddy…you may have gotten a cheap shot on me in the restaurant but this time you're dead!" Bellamy screamed and signaled his men to attack him.

"Tsk…Tsk..you really need to know the difference between your abilities…" he jumped into the air which alerted everyone and suddenly huge amounts of fire particles gathered into his hand, even greater than Ken's.

"AND MINE!" he screamed and threw his fist towards the huge piles of students.

"_HIken"!(__Fire Fist!)_ Ace screamed and a huge column of fire engulfed the field and completely incinerated all of the students, along with Sarkies and Bellamy. The flames however seemed to go around the Straw Hats group and only scorched Bellamy's group.

Ace landed on the floor and tipped his hat up and looked at the destruction he had caused by a simple attack

"Man…I got to learn how to not go overkill with weaklings…" he said to himself

The Straw Hats were left in shock by the man's enormous strength, and couldn't find the words to thank him. Usopp was shivering behind Kaya who also looked intimidated while Zoro still was on guard. Sanji and Nami looked stunned and knew right away that this was Fire Fist Ace.

"A-A-Are you….Ace?" Nami stuttered trying to say

"In the flesh, babe.." Ace said smirking

Nami couldn't believe her eyes...she expected some gangster punk wannabe from what Nojiko described him to be, but she was shocked to find out that Nojiko's boyfriend turned out to be a super hottie. Even Kaya was slightly blushing when Ace winked at her, much to Usopp's annoyance.

Ace looked around and noticed everyone and gave them pleasant smiles, but then noticed one in particular person who was looking around at the destruction that he caused. Ace's eyes widened to the fullest and his mouth dropped down when he realized who that was. He ran over and tacked Luffy to the ground much to the alert of everyone.

"Hey what are you doing?" Zoro screamed ready to attack

"Ahhhhh…he's going to kill him!" Usopp screamed

"Usopp-san…calm down.." Kaya said trying to calm him down

"LUFFY! Long time no see, eh?" Ace said happily while wrestling him to the ground

"Huh who the he…..EHHHHHHHHHHH" Luffy finally realized who he was and his mouth dropped open

"What the hell are you doing here, big bro?" Luffy finally said

_Silence….._

"Hey, come on is that what you say to your big brother"? Ace said while getting up and still holding him in a head lock

They then looked at the Straw Hats who were in complete and utter shock from what they had just heard.

"Oi…mina..What's wrong?" Luffy asked

"Why is your crew looking at us, Luffy?" Ace also asked

"B-B-B-BROTHER? They screamed

**To Be Continued.**


	10. (Crocodile Arc) C9: The Student Council

Grand Line High school

**Chapter 9**

**The Student Council and Vivi's Plead**

Thanks for being patient you guys, I've had to deal with school and other life problems so I haven't been able to update recently. I've gotten some time on my hands so I will be uploading them more frequently.

_To say it was a shock was a understatement. Everyone in the crew couldn't believe what they had just heard come out from Luffy's mouth. The super bad boy fighter that was famous for his reputation as one of the strongest fighters in GLH was Luffy's brother? While the crew was trying to sort out their dilemma, they headed towards Party's Bar to sort out what just happened. _

Party's Bar was just a block away and the crew began walking on the sidewalk towards it. Luffy and Ace were in the front talking and laughing, while the rest of the crew walked behind them.

Ace smiled at Luffy and punched his shoulder.

"Ow, the hell was that for Ace?" Luffy asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"That's what ya get for not telling your older brother about entering the school" he said

Meanwhile, behind them the crew just wondered how the hell these two were even remotely related.

Zoro examined Ace's back and noted the Whitebeard symbol that was tattooed. "Yup, that's the Whitebeard Pirates jolly roger without a doubt" he noted.

"But how can such a legendary fighter be related to our Luffy?" Nami asked as she was still trying to grasp what happened.

"Well, it's not that surprising is it? I mean Luffy-san is pretty amazing" Kaya said

Usopp stared at Ace and noted his muscular frame and then looked at Luffy who was still muscular but just not as big as him.

"Well….he's amazing in some ways...I think" Usopp said quietly

Usopp then turned around and looked at Sanji who was still staring intensely at Ace with fire in his eyes. "Oi, what's the matter Sanji? Why are you staring at Ace?"

Sanji continued to stare at Ace and slowly opened his mouth. "He's…"

Usopp and Kaya noted his seriousness and thought he was going to say something very important.

"Still not as good-looking as me!" he screamed with his nose extending forward.

"_That's what you were concerned about?" _Kaya and Usopp thought as they both sweat dropped.

After awhile, they reached Party's Bar and walked in the front door.

"Welcome to Party's Bar" Makino said smiling as welcomed the crew inside.

She noted Luffy walking in and ran towards him and embraced him tightly in her chest. Luffy stood there and tried to gasp for air when being squeezed.

"Ah, let go Makino!" he screamed and slightly pushed back. Makino realized what she just done and apologized. She then realized several other people were standing behind him and quickly regained herself and bowed her head.

"Ah sorry about that Luffy, who are all those people?" she said peeking her head to see them.

Luffy smiled and shifted his head towards them. "This my crew, say hi guys".

They all greeted one another with Sanji going into super flirt mode with Luffy's adopted mom to which she just respectfully declined.

"Hey, did you forget about someone?" Ace said as he appeared next to Luffy and walked up to Makino.

Makino examined him and squinted her eyes to see if she could remember who he was but came up empty.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea who you are" she apologized

Ace fell to the floor in disbelief that his own foster mother doesn't even recognize him.

"Mom that's mean of you to pretend you don't remember who Ace is" he said while sitting at the table.

"Huh?" Ace said as he got up. Makino began giggling and walked over and gave Ace a hug.

"Of course I remember, how could I forget these freckles and that charming face of yours, Ace" she said while gripping him.

Ace slightly blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Stop it, your embarrassing me"

The whole crew began to laugh and ordered dinner and watched a movie in the bar. Ace and Luffy began arm wrestling, with them tying. Then they all gathered at a table and Ace began to tell stories of his journeys.

"Ne Ace, since when were you able to use Fire?" Luffy said

Ace looked back at him and lit his finger tip on fire. "I found the Blaze scroll right after my freshman year in an abandoned temple in Kyoto."

"But didn't that Ken guy have the same powers as him?" Usopp asked

"There are similar scrolls, but they are not all the same. For instance there are multiple scrolls of the same powers that offer very similar abilities, but there are only five original elemental scrolls created." Nami explained as she put down her glass.

Ace looked at Nami and noted her very gifted proportions. "Damn babe, you have a body and the smarts to go with it, how's about spending a night with me?" he said while smirking at her.

Nami was taken aback by this and blushed. "W-Wa...What are you saying!" she said flustered. She then looked over at Luffy who had a blank expression on his face. She then puffed her cheeks and looked the other way.

Ace then noted this and looked over at his younger brother. "_Ah..I get it…the idiot still is as dense to woman as he always is"_ he thought knowing how simple his brothers mind worked.

"So this means that you are one of those five people who have obtained the original scrolls" Sanji asked.

"Yup the other four as just as powerful if not more powerful than I am." He said while looking at Sanji.

"Then who are the other four?" Zoro asked intrigued.

"Well, I have only heard of two of the other ones. The first being Enel the captain of the Raijin Fighters. He is a senior and one of the most powerful fighters I have ever come across."

The crew's fun and playful attitude changed over to seriousness.

"So, are they in our school?" Luffy asked

"Yes, however their crew is an A-ranked team so you most likely won't see them in the normal hallways."

"I've heard of them, they made the top 3 in last year's tournament only losing to the Whitebeard Fighters and the Seven Shiva's."

"Seven Shiva's?" Luffy asked wanting to know who they were.

"They are the ranked #1 in the school. An invincible team filled with the best fighters from all over the world. They even have 3 S ranked fighters in their group. You'd be insane to even think of challenging them." He said seriously.

Everyone gulped at how serious Ace was. Were these so called "Shiva's" that terrifying that even the legendary Ace would not even challenge them?

"Who cares? Let's just kick their ass!" Luffy said confidently alerting the attention over everyone.

Ace just chuckled and leaned back on his chair "Jeez Luffy, you're still as cocky as you when you were younger."

"His cockiness will be the death of us" Usopp and Nami said with a depressing mood.

Zoro grinned evilly and clenched his swords. "I'm with Luffy; whoever they are we'll defeat them"

Ace had a surprised look in his face and looked at Luffy's crew and noticed Luffy, Zoro and Sanji who all smiled and had sparks in their eyes. They weren't intimidated in the least; in fact they were more anxious than anything.

"_You've found yourself a good crew haven't you…Luffy…"_ he thought while smiling at his younger brother who has standing up clenching his fist.

"Oh that reminds me Ace" Luffy asked his brother

"What's up?" he replied

"You mentioned that you knew another original elemental scroll user?" he asked remembering what he said.

"Ah that's right, I almost forgot. The other one I forgot to mention is Mizuchi. She read the Water scroll and can control water."

"Hmm, that's strange I've never heard of a fighter called Mizuchi" Nami said trying to remember.

"Well of course not, she doesn't attend GLH; she attends our rival school RLH." Ace replied

"RLH?" everyone pondered. No one had ever heard of that school before.

"It's a school not too far from here, it's GLH's sister school in appearance and in fighting potential" he said.

Suddenly, Ace's phone began to ring and he picked it up. It was Nojiko and she was calling to know if he was going to come to her house onight. Ace had originally planned to stay at Makino's but Nojiko offered some _special_ rewards if he came right now. When Ace heard that he immediately jolted out of the bar with a evil grin on his face.

Luffy and his crew just sweat dropped at this.

"Jeez, how could Ace pick sex over his own family" Makino said as she had a disappointing look on her face.

"T-That's what he was going for!" Nami screamed as she realized why Nojiko was acting all happy today.

"Hey, Zoro what's se…" Luffy was about to say until Nami covered his mouth.

After all of the silliness was over, they all regained having fun and joking until it turned late and everyone headed home. Zoro became a little too drunk and Sanji was forced to carry him home, **much** to his annoyance until Nami promised to repay him for it to which he gladly accepted twirled a few times, and ran home with Zoro being flung around like a rag doll.

Kaya and Usopp headed home as well with Kaya having to comfort Usopp the whole time as he was still depressed after hearing about the Shiva's.

Nami was last to leave and said her good bye to Luffy. Makino then came to the door as she was about to leave and teased her by saying that girlfriends always leave last. Nami blushed adorably and denied it until Luffy as clueless as he was said "Yea, Nami is my girl "friend" so what's wrong?…" Makino just giggled with Nami sweat dropping.

After everyone left, Luffy and Makino were left last and began picking up the garbage.

"So, what'd you think of my crew Makino? Aren't they the best?" he said while smiling

"Certainly they are a fun, and seem like very good people" she said while cleaning up

Luffy laughed his trademark laugh and then yawned. "Sorry Makino, I'm tired so I'm going to bed early."

Makino nodded and kissed Luffy's forehead. "Have a good sleep, and promise me that you won't turn out like your perverted older brother?" she said with a frightening smile

"Hai!" he saluted and ran upstairs causing her to giggle.

Luffy entered his room and catapulted himself into his sheets. It had been a long day and for the first time he was quite tired. He then looked over at an old family picture of himself, Ace, Makino, his grandfather Garp, and a younger kid.

"Sabo…" he quietly said to himself wondering where his other brother had gone. He then drifted to sleep with Makino watching him at the door.

"Good night, future King of Fighters." She then closed the door to let the boy sleep.

_Meanwhile, in GLH's Student Body Building_

In the center of GLH there was a hidden room where the student council met to discuss the laws and issues regarding the school. However, what the students didn't know was that the student council had an alternate motive in what they were doing, and in fact they were plotting something that would turn their entire school upside down.

In the large room five different people stood in front of a large chair which had a man seated upon it.

"So, when the hell is the operation going to start!" one of the figures said. She was a large woman who looked like a mole and had curly red hair and a pair of white glasses with big fat lips.

"Uh….Soon….Maybe…." said another one. He was very tall and had gold short hair and had a bat on his back. He wore a long green shirt and had a orange scarf.

"Will both of you shut up? Jeez the elegance of this dance will be tainted because of you..." a man said. He had a swan uniform on and he appeared to be a ballet performer. Also, you could easily tell that he was a drag queen.

The other two figures sighed and just continued to stand and pay attention to the chair that was in front of them.

"You guys, the boss is waiting and it would not be wise to anger him" a woman said. This woman had a black tight exotic outfit on. She had puffy blur hair and had a very curvaceous frame.

"Mind if I kill them?" a deep voice said as he raised his finger. This man was the most intimidating of them all. He was very muscular and had a shaved head and wore a sleeveless dark coat. He was dark skinned and had a big lips (stereotypical.)

"You want to take this outside!" the swan man said as he put himself into a Jackie chan pose.

The two glared at one another with the curvaceous woman sighing and the mole woman and tall man rooting for either side.

As the two were about to engage each other, a violent storm of sand interfered between them and destroyed a cabinet behind them. The two looked towards the cabinet and noticed how it had been destroyed to almost nothing left.

"Now, gentleman and….whatever the hell you are…..would you two like to experience firsthand what it feels to be sucked dry?" a voice came from behind the chair in front of them.

The two of them stopped arguing and stood in a military position in front of the man.

"Still as threatening as ever" a sweet and sensual voice came from a door that had just been opened. A woman entered who was extremely attractive. She was tan skinned and had a slender and slim body. She was wearing a cowboy hat and had on high heels along with a long white coat.

"Ah, Nico Robin what is it that you have discovered?" the man said as he shifted his chair towards her.

"It is just as you predicted, the heir is here" she said as she leaned against the door

The man began laughing and turned his chair all the way around. He revealed himself to be a pale skinned man with a long stitch mark across his nose. He was wearing a long black fur coat and underneath he wore an orange dress shirt. He had raven black hair and had a gold hook on his right arm. He was what is defined as a "Pimp"

"Excellent, then now it's just a matter of time until her family fortune belongs to me." He said while grinning.

This man was known as Crocodile, the president of the student council, but what GLH did not know of is that he and his associates had a plan to overthrow the school and it all depended on a single girl.

_The Next Day _

Luffy ran towards the school and headed towards his classroom. He had overslept and was late again of course. He quickly made his way up the steps and opened the door to his class which alerted Mr. Rayleigh and everyone else in the class.

"Glad you could join us, Luffy-kun" he said while holding a piece of chalk.

Luffy scratched his head and walked towards his seat with half of the class giggling and Nami sighing and Zoro sleeping.

The class resumed and Rayleigh explained to the class about the upcoming tournaments being held. This caught Luffy's interest as he was finally ready for a chance to test his skills. After class was over, the three of them met up with the rest of the crew in the hallway.

"You guys hear about the tournament coming up?" Luffy asked his crew members.

Zoro yawned and stretched his arms. "Oh, guess I must have slept through that…"

"Don't get too excited Luffy, we still do no fill the requirements to enter any tournaments." Nai said to her overly hyper captain.

"What do you mean? We should have enough members right?" he said puzzled

"Idiot, she means that we need a Healer and a Constructor before we can enter" Zoro said

"What kind of jobs are those" he asked

"A healer is responsible for taking care of a crew's injuries right after a battle, and a constructor is in charge of taking care of the weapons, logo's and equipment that the crew has. If a crew is missing even one of these, they aren't allowed to enter any tournaments" Nami explained in depth

Luffy's eyes popped out of his sockets and he screamed. "That's not fair! Why didn't anyone tell me!"

"_Rayleigh did tell you…over three times!"_ Zoro and Nami thought and sighed.

After Luffy finished his little tantrum he just took a deep breath and smiled normally.

"Well it doesn't matter, I was looking for new members anyway." He said and clenched his fist.

Both Zoro and Nami were a little surprised by this, but then smiled honestly that their captain was one of a kind.

After walking in the hallway, they met up with Sanji, Kaya, and Usopp and headed outside towards cafeteria.

As they entered the cafeteria, a blue haired girl glomped Luffy and tackled him into the ground to the shock of everyone.

"What the hell? What just happened?" Zoro asked as he turned around and looked at the girl that was hugging her captain.

Sanji who was completely and utterly captured by her beauty turned to Nami who was emitting a **very** dangerous aura around her.

"N…N…Nami-swan?" he asked carefully as he did not want to be on the receiving end of her punch.

As Luffy opened his eyes he saw the girl who was hugging him crying.

"Who are you?" he asked as he slowly got up

She sniffed and held on to Luffy tighter, to which Nami began to become pretty annoyed by it.

"I'm Vivi…Please…you have to protect me!" she said

The crew looked at one another and then back at the girl and wondered what she had just said.

"Protect?"

To Be Continued


	11. (Crocodile Arc) C10: Vivi's Plead

Grand Line High school

Chapter 11:

Vivi's Plead

"Please, you have to protect me!" Vivi screamed out towards Luffy as she gripped his black vest tighter.

The Straw Hat Fighters looked in disbelief at this mysterious young lady embracing their dumbfounded captain on the floor of the cafeteria. While all of them were trying to sort out their little dilemma, a certain orange haired navigator was not too pleased at what was occurring. She clenched her fists tightly and gritted her teeth at the sight of an attractive girl hugging _her _captain.

"Damn it Luffy, let go of that stunning beauty this instant!" Sanji screamed with a fire in his eyes. It was bad enough that he took his precious Nami-swan from him but he couldn't accept another gorgeous babe liking this idiot.

Luffy had absolutely no idea what was happening, who she was or where she had come from but he instinctively knew in his heart that he should listen to this young girl's request. Luffy raised his hand and patted the girl on her head.

The tears that came down her face began to stop and she slowly looked up and gazed upon Luffy's smiling face that could cheer up even the most depressed person. It truly was a magnificent thing to behold. Vivi just stared at him intently and nodded her head to show that she understood.

"Good" he replied back and smiled once again at her. Luffy then looked up towards his crew and smiled at them. It took awhile, but Zoro was the first one who recognized what Luffy was trying to say. The rest of the crew in time also understood except Usopp who was staring rapidly at everyone trying to understand what was going on. Luffy got up from his position on the floor with Vivi still clinging on his torso.

Nami felt a sudden twitch in her eyes at how close Vivi had been standing close towards him. She was pretty sure that it wasn't jealousy…almost. Whatever she was feeling, she just wanted to remove it from her memory and concentrate on what was going on.

"Let's go talk about this at our table" Luffy instructed and with that the entire crew began making their way down towards their table to conceive what exactly was going on and what this "girl" wanted with him.

After the crew had ordered their lunch (with Luffy of course devouring almost the entire table, much to Vivi's shock and amusement) they gathered around and began to let Vivi speak her troubles.

"So…what exactly do you want?" Zoro began as he put his foot on the table and extended his arms behind his back.

Nami grew angry at Zoro's dismissive attitude and sent him an intimidating glare. He tsked in annoyance and looked the other direction. Satisfied, she then looked back at Vivi and gave her a pleasant smile. "Sorry about that, he's usually worse than this" she sarcastically said. Although, Nami wanted to ask the exact same question with the same tone but just didn't want to come off as rude as Zoro.

"Could you please tell us what is bothering you?" Kaya asked politely.

Vivi looked down at her hands and then swallowed her spit.

"My name is Vivi Nefetari and I come from Alabasta" she exposed outwards. It only took a second for Nami to get up from her seat with her eyes bulging out.

"Nefetari! You mean _thee_ Nefetari!" she screamed puzzled and in disbelief of what the girl had just said. Vivi looked back up at Nami and nodded her head to show that she heard correctly.

"Oi Nami, what's so special about these Nefetari?" Usopp asked wanting to know why she had blurted that out.

"You can't be serious? You've never heard of the Nefetari family?" she asked her crew who all had confused expressions on their faces (yes even, Kaya). Nami sighed and placed her hand to her forehead. Educating these idiots would be quite a hassle for her.

"Ok listen up, in this world there are four main factions that govern the continents. There is the Leo which govern the North continent, the Libra that govern the West, the Scorpio that govern the East and the Gemini that govern the South. From these factions there is an heir family that controls that specific continent. The Nefetari family are the heir family for the East continent of the Scorpio. This means that their family are treated as royalty and as such are incredibly wealthy and have enough military power to completely eradicate a country." She explained in detail. Zoro and Sanji had pained expressions on their faces at the story they were just told, with Kaya looking as worried as ever. Usopp hugged Kaya timidly while screaming in terror. Nami looked at them and exhaled a breath of relief in the hopes that they understood and then looked at Luffy…

"So your country has scorpions? Awesome!" he exclaimed excitedly while staring at Vivi.

Nami fell over behind her chair and began crying. No matter what explanation you gave him…he would never understand.

Vivi began giggling at Luffy's simpleness. She would have never thought that the fearless straw hat captain that she had heard rumours about would be so…childlike. Vivi took one of Luffy's hands and placed both of her hands together with this.

"Won't you please help me?" she asked looking deeply into his eyes as he stared blankly at her. Sanji gritted his teeth and banged his fist on the desk cursing his misfortune. Nami on the other hand wanted to play it cool and find out more about the whore trying to come onto her captain.

"Vivi, why do you need Luffy to protect you?" she asked subtly.

Vivi let go of Luffy's hands and looked back at Nami giving her a depressed expression. "Well…" she began her story as the crew listened in.

"As you already know, Alabasta is the royal family of the Scorpio continent and as such we have a great deal of responsibilities that impact all of the lower countries under our rule. My father, Cobra Nefetari is trying his best to keep all of the countries from squabbling with one another but recently a plot to assassinate the heir has stirred up." She explained towards them while clenching her hands together.

Nami gave Vivi a sympathetic look at how it must have been hard on her and the struggles she must have went through. However, even though this did answer why she needed protection, there was still the matter of why she needed _Luffy's_ protection instead of another person's and Nami was determined to find out.

"That is quite unfortunate…but why do you nee.."

"But wait, how does that affect you?" Zoro asked, abruptly interrupting Nami mid sentence.

Vivi looked up and gave Zoro a firm look in her eyes. "Because I am the only daughter of Cobra Nefetari, making me the princess of Alabasta" she finally said. Everyone at the table was taken back by this and even the carefree Luffy was quite surprised. To believe that a princess would be at this high school was quite unbelievable. Nami however tried once again to focus the topic on why she wanted Luffy's help.

"So Vivi..why is it that you nee…"

"You're a princess? That's amazing! You must get like…a lot of food?" Luffy said out of the blue showing the reason why he was so excited. Nami banged her head against her desk and kept her head down. It was almost impossible to get a word in with all of these misfits blabbering on every second.

Vivi sweat dropped at his comment and giggled once again at Luffy's obsession with food.

"So Vivi-kwan, why do they want to assassinate you?" Sanji asked adding another prefix to a women's name.

"It's Vivi, and I already explained that there are some organizations within our group who are trying to take out the royal family so that they can ascend to the throne. It's so cowardly and despicable to think that people like this originated from our country." She said with detest in her voice.

Nami felt sort of bad after hearing Vivi's story. How many teenagers had to deal with being targeted just for being born into a wealthy family? Nami swallowed her pride and decided to help her out, even if she wasn't fond of her like Sanji was….although I don't think anyone would be as fond as her as Sanji is.

"So what are we going to do about this, captain?" she said as she turned towards Luffy.

Luffy stood there in silence and burned his pupils towards Vivi's. Nami had never seen Luffy give such an intense look towards someone except for herself and Arlong. What exactly could he be thinking?

After a minute of silence he finally spoke.

"Are they strong?" was all he said.

Vivi was quite taken back by this comment and couldn't really process what the young captain had asked. Was he serious? She had originally come to the conclusion that Luffy would be asking for a huge ransom for doing this but far be it from her to think otherwise.

Vivi nodded her head accordingly and raised up five fingers.

"They are about this much stronger than Arlong and his crew" she blatantly said. Nami's eyes bulged outward while Usopp jumped up and screamed for dear life.

"F-F-Five times as strong? This is suicide! We barely made out of the last battle and now we have to take on someone even stronger?" he screamed with his less than enthusiastic opinion.

"Oh my, they must be quite frightening" Kaya said timidly as she was worried about her friends.

Zoro smirked and then placed one of his hands on his katana's.

"Man, why are you guys tripping out over this? So what if they're more powerful than shark boy, I say bring them on, Isn't that right captain?" the confident swordsman said as he gazed upon his excited captain.

Luffy smirked as well.

"Why not? This sounds like it could be fun. Besides I like you Vivi and that's all the reason I need to give these guys an ass beating" he said confidently. Vivi's instantly sprang up as she squealed excitedly. In all of the excitement she jumped and tackled Luffy to the ground while thanking him. Luffy was just laughing at the tingling feeling that his body was giving him. His crew just laughed alongside him with Usopp looking a bit worried but knew that they could always pull through.

"I'll save Vivi-kwan no matter what! And I will receive her love, but I haven't forgotten about you Nami….swan?" he almost finished as he was startled at what he witnessed. Nami was enveloped in a swarm of fire as her hair lit up and she clenched her fists at the sight of her captain hugging her.

"_It's just as I thought…I can't forgive this…witch"_ she thought angrily as she watched as Luffy and Vivi laugh together on the floor.

"_Angry Nami-swan…Is sooooo kawaiiii!"_ Sanji thought as he began twirling around much to the confusion of the crew

* * *

Several hours passed after that and Luffy decided that it would be best for everyone if they knew where Vivi lived so that if she ever needed them, they would be ready. Soon the sun went down and all of the students began leaving the school. Pretty soon, only the Straw Hat crew plus Vivi were left standing near the front gate of the school not that it was a surprise as they usually met up there to discuss any issues they were having.

"So where do you live Vivi?" Luffy asked wanting to know where they're new friend resided. Vivi looked at Luffy and gave him a pleasant smile.

"I live by East Water Lake"

Kaya reached into her backpack and pulled out a map that she was given by Usopp and looked for the location of East Water Lake. She scanned through it and finally came to a stop and looked quite surprised.

"But Vivi-san….that's over ten miles away from here!" she frantically said as she couldn't believe that someone that lived that far away came here.

The crew was quite shocked at hearing this and wondered how in god's grace did she make it too school on time.

"Vivi, how on earth do you get here?" Nami asked

Vivi began laughing as she forgot how most high school students weren't given the luxury of having private vehicles at their disposable. She reached into her bag and pulled out a cell phone and dialed some numbers. After half a minute of ringing the line connected and Vivi began talking into it.

"I am going to need the passenger one today Geoffrey, thank you" she said as she disconnected her phone. Glances were exchanged with one another as the crew tried to understand who she was calling and what she meant by "passenger".

No later than two minutes a disrupting sound could be heard from the sky and all of the dust on the ground was being pushed away. As everyone tried to contemplate what was going down, Luffy looked towards Vivi and saw her waving upwards towards the sky. Joining her, he also looked up and saw a gigantic machine that had propellers declining towards the floor. Everyone held their elbows upwards to shield their eyes from the rapid dust being swept around. When the machine finally descended, it was quite evident to everyone that the machine was none other than a helicopter but this was abnormally larger than a normal one. Abruptly, a man dressed in a formal suit with a distinctive mustache opened the front door and landed on the ground. He bowed his head with his arm tucked into his stomach.

"Vivi-sama, I am here as you requested" he said nonchalantly. Immediately, all eyes were on Sanji as everyone had thought they just heard him speak. This pissed Sanji off and he began yelling at everyone except for the girls of course.

Vivi stepped up and smiled towards her servant. "Thank you Geoffrey, I can always count on you" she said praising the young butler.

She then turned to face her now puzzled friends and motioned for them to enter the machine. "Shall we go then?"

Reluctant at first, the straw hats began inching closer to Vivi but then stopped to notice that their childlike captain was nowhere to be seen. "Where is that idiot?" Nami asked looking around but finding no luck.

"Yahooooo" a familiar voice screamed as he was being rapidly spun from atop of the helicopter. That's right. Luffy was on top of the spinning vehicle and had one of his arms on top of the propeller and was in a one handstand position.

Nami shrieked as she saw her insane captain perform such a dangerous stunt.

"Luffy, you get down from there this instant!" she screamed at him causing him to lose his balance in the instant. "Crap!" he screamed as he quickly descended towards the rotating blades that could easily rip apart a person's skin.

Kaya covered her eyes as she did not want to bear witness towards her beloved captain being shredded and Usopp tried to make a move but his legs were shaking too much. In an instant, the green haired swordsman leaped up with the determination to save his captain and unsheathed his katana from his right side. He lunged it forward with so much strength that it jammed the propellers that were rotating swiftly. Following up his lead, the blonde haired cook was currently airborne and twirled his left foot around and instead of using it to kick the helicopter he brought it's force upon his dimwitted captain knocking him out of the way. After the cost was clear, Zoro retracted his sword from the propeller and sheathed it back into it's comfortable place while Sanji landed on the floor with a cigarette in his mouth. Luffy on the other hand was on the wall of the school dizzying his head from the impact of his cook's kick.

Usopp, Kaya, Nami, and Vivi all sighed in relief at the safety of their hero. However, Nami wasn't as forgiving as the rest of them. She quickly went over to where Luffy was and gripped his ear tightly.

"Iteee!" he screamed as his ear lope was being forcefully stretched like a normal human being. She was going to make sure he understood how stupid his little prank was whether he was suffering or not. It wasn't like she was doing it because she enjoyed hurting him; she was just really worried about him.

* * *

After that little incident and Luffy's ear lope being red from Nami's wrath, the crew entered the helicopter followed by the enticing butler and as quickly as it arrived it began inclining in the air and was already high up off the ground heading towards its destination. Everyone lined up to one another and began strapping themselves into their seatbelts.

"This is truly incredible Vivi, I can't believe you actually have your own helicopter" Nami said as she gazed around the helicopter and noted it's very well done design.

Vivi smiled. She was glad that everyone enjoyed the ride that they were being given, especially a certain straw hat captain who was practically jumping for joy in his seat. Zoro bent his arm backwards and decided it was the best time to catch up on some well deserved sleep while Sanji just stared at Vivi the whole trip. Usopp however was not liking being so high up on the ground and was hugging Kaya for dear life. As calm as she is, Kaya wasn't afraid at all and just patted his head to comfort the long nosed coward.

"We're arrived Vivi-sama" Geoffrey said as was piloting the machine. With this, Vivi extended her arm over to the other direction to signal that they should look over there and almost simultaneously the crew turned their heads right and there wasn't a single straw hat today who's face did not drop from shock. They expected Vivi to live in a normal sized house maybe a little bigger than the average one, but they did not expect her to live in a fifty meter wide mansion that stretched on for miles.

"This is where you live!" Zoro screamed as he woke up from his nap and took in his surroundings.

Nami's eyes turned into pure dollar signs as she looked at all of the priceless statues and antiques that were being showcased on her front lawn.

"Take us down, Geoffrey" she commanded and on point he did as he was told and began to descend toward the H marked spot that was located on the top stairs of the gigantic mansion. After landing, everyone stepped out of the machine and followed Vivi as she approached her front door. After knocking three times, the door opened automatically and revealed something that only happened in those really bad harem anime's. As far as the eye could see, men dressed in butler suits and women dressed in maid attire bowed their heads and greeted their princess.

"Welcome home, Princess Vivi-sama" they all said in unison which caused the straw hats to look quite staggered.

"I'm glad to be back, where is father?" Vivi asked as she began to walk into the house.

"King Nefetari is currently in the library Princess" a maid said while still bowing her head.

Vivi nodded her head and then turned towards her friends. "Follow me guys, and don't worry they won't bite" she said as she smiled and began to walk forward.

The crew looked at each other and nodded and followed her lead. As they began walking by, they earned the stares of a few butlers and maids that began to wonder who exactly they were. Vivi lead them toward a giant door and stepped forward to place her hand on the handle.

"I Princess Vivi am here, recognize" she announced earning some eye brow raises from the crew. As quickly as she said it, the door began glowing a bluish color and then slowly began opening.

"Ah it's the door to Haedes!" Usopp screamed as he hid behind Kaya.

"Usopp-san" Kaya said with an awkward smile.

After the door fully opened, everyone stepped into the contents of the room and where baffled. Books as far as the eye could see were being shown on different shelves and high quality furniture was showcased around the room. Luffy saw one chair in particular that screamed "Captain" and made a dash for it. He glomped the chair and began making purring noises while cuddling with it.

Both Nami and Vivi stared at him and a small blush escaped their cheeks. "_Kawai…_" they both thought in unison at Luffy who looked as precious as a newborn baby.

"Oh Vivi, I didn't know you were back" a voice came from the other side of the room. All eyes turned toward that direction and noticed a man who was walking with several books in his hand. The man was dressed in somewhat un formal attire and had long hair but it was tied back. He was dark skinned and was wearing sandals. It looked as if he was a leader of a rural village.

"Father!" Vivi screamed and ran up toward the man and engaged him in a tight hug. Now there was a surprise, how could such a beautiful woman such as Vivi be the offspring of this man. Of course, these were all of Sanji's thoughts.

Vivi's father noticed Vivi's friends and smiled towards them. "Hello, I am Cobra Nefetari are you all Vivi's friends?" he asked.

They all nodded their heads and bowed to show their respect, well all except for Luffy who was still having fun on his couch.

Cobra looked at his daughter and was quite taken back. Vivi was not a girl who made friends easily due to her royal heritage and constantly having to be watched by guards. This was the first time that he had seen Vivi smiling so happily towards a group of people. He was happy.

"You all must be thirsty, Hilda please bring our guests some snacks and refreshments" he said as he noticed his red haired servant behind them.

"Right away Cobra-sama" she said as she left the room. Cobra then proceeded to also head for the room to give them some time to enjoy each other's company.

"Well if you need me sweetie, I'll be in my chambers. Have fun" he said smiling as he left the room. For a dad who barely knew the people his daughter was hanging out with, it was quite remarkable.

"Wow Vivi, I never knew you lived like a real princess" Nami said while sitting down in one of the chairs.

"I guess so, but listen guys there's something I really need to tell you about" she said with a hint of desperation in her voice. The crew gathered themselves and all sat down near each other.

"It's about the organization trying to assassinate me" she coldly said.

The room became very tense at this moment. It was obviously something that Vivi did not like to bring up as she was gripping her pants very hard.

"Vivi what's the matter? You can tell us anything" Luffy said as he stopped being silly for once and gave her a serious look.

"The group that is trying to assassinate me….is in our school….they're known as the Student Council" she finally said.

**A/N That's it folks. Sorry I haven't been able to update regularly but I promise that I will finish this arc very soon. So just to leave you guys with wanting a little more I will now be posting previews at the end of every chapter enjoy**

**Next Chapter: "Tony Tony Chopper, The Outcast" _–_ After Vivi explains to the Straw Hats about the student council and what exactly they were after, a certain shy boy will make his debut appearance. What exactly does he want? And why is it that he is following Luffy and his friends around?**


End file.
